<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bullies by CurlySugarSkull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864190">Bullies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlySugarSkull/pseuds/CurlySugarSkull'>CurlySugarSkull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albinism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Anxiety, Bullying, Child Abandonment, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Genderfluid Character, I aint never seen two pretty bestfriends, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intersex, Multi, Other, Passive-aggression, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Reader Has A Name, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has an appearance, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Siblings, Teenagers, This was based off of the game Bully by rockstar gaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlySugarSkull/pseuds/CurlySugarSkull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Hopkins, a once straight A student, finds herself at Bullworth Academy for the rich and troubled. Pretty interesting combination right? It gets even more interesting when she meets the multiple skeleton brothers who practically run the academy. But don't let their kind appearance fool you, as theres always something hiding behind closed doors and empty bathroom stalls where you can easily get trapped in by.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to Bullworth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>'September 4th, 20XX.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BUMP BUMP</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie was startled awake as her head was launched into the side of her stepfather's blue 1973 Mercedes-Benz S-class. It jolted violently as it bounded over speed bumps. She groaned as the top of her head now ached from being thrown against the door and slowly pulled herself up from her sleeping position. Stretching and arching her back in slight pain as from the seat buckles digging into her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting upright, she focused her attention on the scenery outside the window. Her eyes jumped from tree to tree as her new 'step-father' drove down the aged street. To her right, she saw a huge lake that seemed to go on forever with a withered down dock. She watched as the small ripples grow into medium sized waves as they crashed on the rocky shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would've found the view mesmerising, had it not be for the overwhelming smell of leather and cigarettes with a mix of a fat cigar that lined the seats that made her head swim and stomach turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also didn't help that her mother's expensive perfume smelled more like straight cleaning chemicals that burned at her nose hairs than a luxurious 'rose gold'. But her mother didn't care about how it smelled. She only cared about the image of buying something so expensive with her new found money.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Her new found husband'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie's 58th step-father to be exact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impressive right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, not really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mom's marriages had stopped being about 'love' when Jamie's father left them with nothing. Resulting in her mother to marry rich old men that had too much money for their own good. Which were usually men who were about as old as Jamie's grandfather. Maybe even older than Mr. Burns from </span>
  <em>
    <span>'The Simpsons'</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, her new stepfather resembled Mr. Burns! All he was missing was an assistant named Smithers and a pack of voracious dogs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father had left her life when she was around 3 years old and skipped town for a prostitute he had met while on a business trip upstate. Think of the plot of the movie </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Pretty Women’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you basically have the story of how her father met his now </span>
  <span>fiancéé</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, after taking most of his and Jamie's mothers' shared money from their bank account, he left them with nothing but a letter saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>'sorry'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his wedding ring, and divorce papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every now and then, Jamie would receive a postcard for her birthday or holiday with the generic:</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'i miss you! I love you!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Written on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bastard even had the nerve to send her a Christmas family postcard with a</span>
  <em>
    <span> very</span>
  </em>
  <span> pregnant red headed woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two always seemed so happy..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During his 14 years of absence from her life, she had gained 2 half siblings with a third on the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, she begged for him to take her with him. As during the duration of the divorce, living with her mother became almost unbearable. Since most mornings she was woken up by her mother screaming from heartbreak and at night. Her once caring and kind mother became unstable when she had a bottle of tequila in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now that Jamie was older, she no longer wished for him to come back home. Knowing that now, she knew nothing of him and she was something of the past to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But sometimes, she wished he had brought her with him. Or at least told her he loved her one last time in person, and that he still thought of her as his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His new found life just seemed so happy and joyous, unlike when he was still with her mother. They always seemed angry and we're so hateful to each other. But whenever they were around Jamie, they seemed like the most devoted and loving parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So whenever her vision of her happy, perfect family collapsed, it crushed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie was tired of all the old, strange men that sometimes paid too much attention to her. It was even worse when the men first saw her and realized she was albino. They would stare at her with wonder in their eyes like a fat kid in a candy store. Like she was part of some kinda rare zoo animal or something. They usually came in and out of her and her mother's lives to the point she was numb to the strange people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure it wasn't all bad. They didn't have to go hungry for a day or two to save enough money to pay for rent, or have to sell lots of furniture to pay off loans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the bad part was that, with each passing marriage, her mother just seemed to not have time for her. She was basically just pushed to the side until that relationship failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nothing new to have her school call her mother to report Jamie's bad behavior. No matter how many times they requested a parent-teacher conference, she never showed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her counselors would pity her for the lack of attention until she just simply became too much of a headache for them. Then pretty much they started to ignore her as well, until her mother actually came up to the building just to take Jamie out of that school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It amazed her that she was still able to pass every year and not have to repeat from all the moving. But at least some of her step-father's were once college professor's that had mastered most of the needed subjects. So she had a bit of a head start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until she messed up in her last school. Which is now why she's been in the car for the past few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the corner of her eye she saw her mother turn and look back at her before rolling her heavily applied purple eyeshadow eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jamie, please say something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..." She bit on the meat of her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jamie?" Her grandfather-- whoops, she meant, stepfather, butted in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared and snapped, "What? Who are you? Mom, I thought you told me never to talk to strangers." She couldn't help the small smirk on the corner of her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as her mother glared her eyes in the rear view mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said before Jamie; please be nice to your new stepfather."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Tch right.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jamie thought bitterly. She leaned back in the seat and crossed her arms, "Okay rich guy, I love it that you're twice as old as my grandfather and you're nothing but a bald skeleton and probably have some kinda kink with school girls."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baldy groaned while her mother's darkly tanned complexion faded to an irritated red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as her mother's face scrunched into anger. "That's enough! I've had it with you, you little brat!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eye's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've upset your mother. I got half a mind to beat you." He threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always gave her an excuse to bash on him. "half a mind is right! Suddenly he realizes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie was on a roll for these last few days. Too bad there was no one there to laugh at her poor jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you. You little monster, we'll deal with you after we get back from our honeymoon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Next year</span>
  </em>
  <span>." There was a hint of smugness in her mother's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car finally came to a stop in front of a gated school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here we are, girl. Bullworth academy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man turned in his seat and grinned at her. "Have fun Jamie. I'll think of you from our cruise ship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother giggled disgustingly, making jamie all the more eager to get away from the disgusting ‘couple’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever." Grabbing her beatin up black backpack, she pushed open the door and slammed it shut behind her. Adding extra force knowing that it irritated the old man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly drove off, making the tires squeal and a few fallen leaves spin up in the air. Jamie faced the school and looked up to see the strange demonic looking gargoyle above the gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Are you serious?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could turn and leave, the sound of heels clicked against the concrete sidewalk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be the Hopkins boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Boy?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> She turned and faced the unidentified women. "Where did you come from?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman ignored her question, "we've been expecting you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well that was strangely ominous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gestured out to the school, "welcome to Bullworth Academy, I'm sure you'll be very happy here. Very happy indeed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She highly doubted that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman continued on, "anyway, i can't spend my life waiting around for naughty little boy's. I got a man to make happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'... Gross.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jamie didn't bother to try and hide her disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss high heels cleared her throat, "the headmaster is expecting you Hopkins, in his study."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved her hands in her bulgy beige jacket and turned on her heel away from the school. "Okay." She began to walk away from Miss heels, but her shrill voice stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His study is over there boy!" She pointed to the center building on the campus, which was also the tallest. "In the main building."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie huffed quietly and turned back to the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't keep Dr. Grabblesnitch waiting; he's a brilliant man. Brilliant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mid-sentence Jamie had begun walking past high heels. She'd rather not know about the sexual infatuation that women may carry for this headmaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The school gates shrilled and squeaked open and somehow the woman was able to pass Jamie in those 8-inch ankle breakers on uneven concrete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, she followed the women through the courtyards. It seemed to be a passing period since a lot of students stood or walked around the school wearing their uniforms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many of the students stopped whatever they we're doing and turned to look at her. They gawked and stared at her like she was a rare cut of a tender steak, which made her uneasy; to the point where she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She Kinda felt like she was walking into a pack of starving wolves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit into the meat of her cheek to suppress the urge to get the hell outta there before finally making it inside the main building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were even more students walking around inside, to which at this point Jamie just kept her eyes on the tiled floor or staring at the needle pointed heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stepped onto an elevator that had a sign next to its doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'No students without a pass from the main office may ride on the elevator.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a tortuous awkward silence elevator ride of 5 floors, the metal box of death opened its ivory doors with a sweet chime, and Jamie slowly unclenched her bruised knuckles from the handle bars and finally took a full breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I hate elevators.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Feeling her stomach untighten, she dragged her untied worn out chucks against the pristine carpet floors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just to try and piss someone off by getting a little dirt on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teachers of every background passed by her and</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'stilettos'</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They glanced at her with mildly different expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some had no expression, some raised an eyebrow, other's offered a tiny smile (possibly pity), and the last bunch just gave her a quick look-over.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Needle heels' </span>
  </em>
  <span>turned and faced Jamie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Headmasters office is right down that hall," she tilted her head in the direction of a room with it's doors wide open. "Don't give him any trouble, boy." The women walked away in the opposite direction, swinging her arms and twisting her hips like she had something to show.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'God this school's so weird.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shaking her head, Jamie walked down the hall and slowly into the open room. Seeing an older man with black hair that seemed to be graying on the sides above his ears, sitting behind a chair, who seemed to notice her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes. So you must be Hopkins."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The headmaster reeked of cocky confidence and power. She immediately thought of her new step father, how the bastard loved to flaunt his money and riches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made her sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh." She replied. Walking further into the room by a lone chair in front of the shiny wood desk he sat at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her like she just cursed in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? 'Uh huh' what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh great, he's one of those guys.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. Making sure he clearly saw how she didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I meant, yes sir." She said with an obvious sarcastic and irritated tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabblesnitch nodded approvingly. "Very good. Now let's see..." He trailed off as he, what she guessed, read over her file.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly took a small intake of air, "you've done a lot of naughty things, haven't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivered uncomfortably at his wording.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vandalism, graffiti, bad language, stealing, fighting students and staff members, affiliations with gangs..." He listed off, "Oh, I'm so scared of you, Hopkins." He leaned back into his chair and crossed his fingers, while Jamie leaned forward with her elbows on her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, give me a break. Some of that stuff was just made into a much bigger thing than what it was." She complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really wasn't. She just didn't want to have more eye's on her than what she just experienced outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed a finger at her. "Yes, I've never met a boy like you." He stood and walked around his table. "Never in my life. Hopkins, you're quite the nastiest little boy I've ever encountered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He now leaned his lower back against the front of his desk. Standing right before her. "Tell me, why should i waste my time on you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie shrugged, "frankly sir, i don't know." She responded. She opened her mouth but quickly shutted it, before she said something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Even my own mother doesn’t have time for me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She really rather not have scheduled meetings with a counselor who didn’t care about the well being of their students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The headmaster suddenly turned dramatically, raising his hand up to the heavens. "Because it's my calling!" He exclaimed. "It's what i do." He pointed at her, "You excel at causing trouble and I excel at fixing little boys like you. At making you into respectable members here at the Academy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, he pointed at her with a grin. "I've got a good feeling about you, boy. A feeling you and I are going to be great friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie probably resembled a heavily confused dog with how her head was tilted to one side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You keep that nose clean, boy, or i shall clean it myself!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tickering of glass seemed to have caught his attention. As he turned to his doors, Jamie saw</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'stilettos' </span>
  </em>
  <span>walking with what looked like a heavy tray with a pristine white tea kettle and matching cups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Danvers, are you back yet?" Grabblesnitch asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes headmaster," she lifted the tray up, "and i got your tea." </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Stilettos'</span>
  </em>
  <span> spoke with icky honey dripping from her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Grabblesnitch had a far too friendly tone for a </span>
  <span>colleague.</span>
  <span> "You are good to me, Miss Danvers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie cringed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Get me out of here.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Danvers placed the tray onto the headmaster's desk. "No more than what you deserve, headmaster."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt like this was one of those badly written, yet, funny pornos that she used to make fun of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The headmaster ran the tip of his index finger around the rim of one of the small ceramic tea cups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take our new friend Hopkins here, and show him around the school, and get him properly attired." Grabblesnitch said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Danvers did a little courtesy, "certainly headmaster." And then like a switch was flipped, her once breathy, honey like voice turned to sharp ice. "Come along boy, I haven't got all day."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Don't gotta tell me twice.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jamie stood quickly and followed behind Miss Danvers. But not before she could get another warning from the headmaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Hopkins," he called out one last time. "Make sure that by, tomorrow your hair will be in its natural color, and not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>seaweed</span>
  </em>
  <span> green."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie wrapped her fingers around a particularly thick, dark green dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And boy, remember, you will have a clean nose, so keep it clean, or we'll clean it for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'What's up with this guy and metaphors?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> She slowly nodded and trailed behind Danvers. Not wanting to spend another minute in the same room with the older man.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Miss Danvers showed her where her dorm room was and left immediately after, she failed to mention that this was a</span>
  <em>
    <span> boys only</span>
  </em>
  <span> dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which Jamie quickly discovered when she walked inside. It absolutely reeked of male pheromones and musk, making it clear about who resided in these dorms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, there wasn't anyone around walking the halls since classes were still going on. Looking down at the schedule she was handed, her room was on the second floor. Room #112.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Readjusting her bag on her shoulder, she marched up the staircase and counted the room's numbers until she landed on hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the room key out of her coat pocket, she pushed it into the keyhole and twisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*click*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It creaked open and she looked over the bare room. The first thing she noticed was that it was startling bigger in contrast to her own room back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the opposite side of the room, a large wardrobe stood with it's doors hung open, to the right of that was a bookcase with a few different books that seemed to be covered in a thick layer of dust. In the center of the room next to the door was a twin bed with green sheets and a single white fluffy pillow that called her name, in front of her bed was a lone metal folding chair and a window with it's blinds messed up and a clear view of one the many girl's dormitories across the other side of campus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a step into the room and discovered a Bullworth Academy rug that was stained with what she guessed was mud, which was surprisingly soft. Tossing her bag onto her new bed, she took in the new place she would call home for the next year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two more thick bookshelves across from her, tucked into the corner of the room, and a full body mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She backed up until the back of her knees knocked against the edge of the bed and was taken back by how soft it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure the walls are a dingy yellow with the paint beginning to fall apart and the area by the door had numerous holes punched by the light switch. But, it wasn't a bad place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling her bag into her lap, she unzipped it and opened it. Pulling out a new green toothbrush and toothpaste, she set it to the side on the nightstand by the head of the bed and dug back into her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some large, baggy shirts and fluffy pajama pants, hair creams and conditioners with her favorite head massaging brush, small bottles with narrowed tips for those long days of hair washing, deodorant, underware, all that basic junk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She folded her clothes somewhat neatly and stuffed them inside the wardrobe, finally taking a closer look to what was inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3 sets of white dress shirts, 3 sets of khaki pants, and 3 sets of a dark blue sweater vest. With an extra hanger that held 3 sets of blue ties with white stripes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and groaned.</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'Great. School uniforms.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing the wardrobes doors, she turned back to the long mirror and couldn't help but stare back at her reflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright almost startling, red eyes stared back at each other before moving to her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her crown of tightly locked hair was pulled back into a large bun with the dark green dye making its presence known on it's volumed body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie couldn't help but laugh at how her mother had reacted when she finally came out of the bathroom after swiping many of the green colored kool-aid packets and dunking her head into a tub full of the green powder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother had screamed at her:</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Jamie, estúpida chica! ¿por qué te cortaste el pelo?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To which her brilliant reply was: </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Tengo depresión paralizante."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She then received a flying sandal 
 to the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, she was punished for coloring her </span>
  <em>
    <span>precious hair</span>
  </em>
  <span> and cutting a good 10 inches off with a rusted pair of kitchen scissors. And then running off to a friends house to have her hair locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking away the memory, Jamie then moved on to the rest of her body. Which was covered in a baggy jacket that her father had once owned. Removing the heavy article, she was left in a band T-shirt and loose fitting joggers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was actually starting to understand why everyone was thinking she was a boy. Her chest was small, almost non-existant. The clothes she wore covered any type of a feminine figure, and the fact that her voice was quite androgynous with a slight husky undertone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She probably has to thank her father for the majority of her features and part of her father's side of the family for her albinism. Since her grandfather and cousin are also albino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she was big boned like him, she also had the shapely physique like her mother possessed. She adopted his facial structure of a round baby face that people often assumed she was younger than 17, slanted red eyes, and her nose was slightly hooked and crooked from being in fights. And lastly, she inherited his poor dental health. Resulting in having to get braces.
</span></p><p>
  <span>But it wasn't all bad. She didn't outright hate how she looked. Besides from what all she had from her father, she gained a small bit from her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of her, Jamie had inherited her full lips, love handles, hips dips, and muscled thighs that matched her broad shoulders (but was always covered by thick clothing), and her love for athletics. Specifically weight lifting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But lately she had been skipping her workouts and started gaining a bit of fat on her stomach. Creating a lil pouch that sometimes hung over her underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning away from the mirror, she looked at the paper that showed the layout of the dorms and found where the showers were located.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Probably best if i went ahead and took a shower before anyone gets here.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing a pair of pajamas, and a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, she brought her backpack with her and searched for the shower room.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors to the boys dorm slammed open by an irritated red eyed skeleton. He threw his ripped up black backpack across the living area, hitting the wall loudly and falling with a hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>'thump'</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just, in that day alone, gotten a handful of detentions. Meaning he's gonna have to spend 4 weekends in a quiet ass room, doing nothing but class work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of bone scraping bone surrounded the living room as he rubbed his hands up and down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just knew that the school would call Gaster, his older brother, for his 'bad behaviour'. Meaning he'll be getting a nasty, threatening call from his dear older brother later that night. And his youngest brother, Edge, would nag at him for it for the next month. Failing to be, in his words; "THE BEST OF THE BEST."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stars, he can already hear and feel an oncoming headache from his brother's shrill voice laughing at his dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing at his sockets quite forcefully, he yanked off the sweater vest and unbuttoned most of the buttons on his shirt before heading up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking his teeth as he finally made it to the second floor, his mind was heavily occupied thinking about his mustard stash hidden behind his bookshelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could pull his key out to his room, something made him pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air smelled different. It was lighter than the rest of the guy's scents, much more newer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over a few doors down and noticed how one of the previously empty locked rooms was now slightly opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now normally he wouldn't give a rats ass about any of the other guys except his brother's, but.. This scent made him feel.. Off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crept up to the door and pushed it open with his foot. It gave a light squeak but opened smoothly nonetheless. Stepping into the room, the first thing he noticed was the bed was slightly disheveled like someone had been sitting there, and a heavy coat was hanging off the side of said bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped a sharp claw around the fabric and lifted it from the bed. He knew the brand quite well since he had a jacket similar to this. It looked aged but was in great condition, there were a few frayed ends but everything else was like it was just bought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unraveling it with both hands, he blinked in surprise as the scent wafted in his face harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost... Feminine, but was covered by a heavy musk. Hell, he couldn't tell if what he was smelling was a boy or a girl, like it was a mix of the two. It was like nothing he's ever smelled before, and it pissed him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dorms were already hectic enough with the 2 dictators running around along with the other 2 hyperactive shits following them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratch that, all 4 of the youngest monsters here were hyperactive shits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red tossed the jacket back onto the bed and left the room, using a bit of magic to close the door behind him enough that it left a crack, similar to how he found it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the showers being used at the moment and thought about meeting this new dorm mate they'll be having.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Probably another asshat like the others.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He scratched at his chin and shook his skull distastefully at thinking of sneaking into the showers and meeting them while they're buttass naked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah... No. That'd be hella weird. Even for his standard's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stuffed his hands into his khakis and walked back to his door, kicking it open with his foot. Adding another brown shoe imprint on the bottom of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After striping himself of the ugly school uniform and into his comfy wear of a red sweater and black and yellow basketball shorts, he pulled back the bookshelf with little effort and swiped an industrial sized mustard bottle, then threw himself onto his own bed. With a tub of mustard in one hand, and his phone in the other, he browsed through his phone for awhile before he promptly fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn't be until another hour or so until the dorm got busy with it's usual occupants, so it gave him some time to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'September 5th, 20XX'</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>8:00 Am</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two rooms down from Jamies, a monster similar to Red, snored heavily without a care in the world into his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans flipped onto his ribcage and held his custom Gucci Peppa Pig designed pillow a little bit tighter to his skeletal cheek. A thin layer of drool ran down from his open mouth and onto the sheets, lightly staining the custom made Louis Vuitton hamburger bed sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A very large sum of money very well spent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An ambient white noise hummed from a fan that was tucked into the corner of the room, blew throughout the darkened chamber. There was a quiet buzzing from a magical 'trash' tornado, that he had created in an attempt to 'clean' and get his younger brother off of his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in the end it proved useless. The room was still ransacked with clothing and food wrappings. And there was still a large pile of white socks laying on the middle of the floor with a Mountain of post-it notes with scribbled writing on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was meant to be a joke at first but just simply grew way out of proportion the following weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans found it hilarious whenever Paps would gripe at him for not moving the sock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled dreamily in his sleep, biting onto one of the pointed tips of his high quality pillow in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Get up, time to get up, sleepy head!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His shrill, obnoxiously loud Garfield alarm clock sounded off. His semi-permanent smile turned into a frown and his brow bone scrunched into a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, he cracked open an eye socket and stared coldly at the offending cat alarm. Pulling his free hand from its warm confines under the blankets, he searched the nightstand with just his fingertips. Trying to find the blasted torture device until he finally grazed over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans slowly closed his eye socket and pressed down onto the 'sleep' button. The orange cat alarm quieted, leaving only the time shown on the front of it in bold red numbers.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>8:05 AM</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nah, don't get up. Stay in bed. Sleep longer."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The alarm clock said. To which Sans agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took no time for him to fall back into a soundless sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BANG BANG BANG!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until 8:25am that Sans had been woken up by his younger brother, Papyrus, to get ready for classes. To his slight  annoyance, Papyrus had left his door wide open and allowed the hallway light to disturb the darkness in his blacked out room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans groaned and threw the multiple thick blankets back over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just about to drift back off to sleep until he distantly heard Papyrus heavy footsteps coming back to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Switching the light on, it made Sans unintentionally hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poking his head into the door, he switched the lights off and on, similar to a rave. "COME ON, SLEEPY BONES! THE PUBLIC AWAITS!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans could only sigh heavily. He loved his brother too much to get annoyed at him for waking him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And quite frankly he had exceeded his number of 'sick' days. So anymore playing hookie was off his to-do list for the rest of the tri-mester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slinging the blankets off of his frame, he stiffly slung his legs off to the side of his bed, and allowed himself to free fall onto the floor. It was his remedy of making himself wake up. (Even if it didn't work most of the time.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about a full minute of just sitting on the cold hard floor with his legs splayed out and his head bobbing with his conscious fighting between going back to sleep or relenting and getting up, he finally pulled himself up, and stumbled out into the main hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of burnt eggs and other inconspicuous scents made itself known by its harsh stench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had a stomach, he's pretty sure it would be turning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing the sleep from his sockets, he turned into the shower room and dragged himself until his skeletal feet felt the divots of tile run across the flat of his foot, then he began to undress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could remove his shorts, something caught his eye that was reflecting from one of the mirrors that wasn't broken yet; Something green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans turned to the shower that had a large amount of a green colored dye to the flooring and at the lower walls. He immediately thought one of the other males would have decided to pull a prank of some sorts on someone, but the coloring looked new. It looked like it'd had dried as it was dripping from the walls and had a slight smell to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and thought nothing of it. Bunch of the guy's did weird things that he would much rather not think of. Ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tugging off his shorts, he turned the water on hot and just let the water hit his bones. He couldn't help the sigh of contentment pass by his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the perks of being a magical skeleton was that; he wasn't affected by temperatures, he could only feel it. He didn't get chilled to the bone or get overwhelmingly hot like humans or some monsters did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Towards the end of his shower, he scrubbed at his bones until they 'sparkled' and turned off the water that had gone cold a while ago. Sans rubbed a fluffy towel against his skull and wrapped the drying material around his hip bones, and made his way back to his dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he passes room #112, he couldn't help but catch the slight change in the hormones in the air. Of course, with all the other males in the building there will always be a constant change, but what he was smelling stuck out like a sore thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at the door, not bothering to turn his body, and pin-pointed the scent. It was coming from that lunatic Gary's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come to think about it, he hadn't seen him since a few months ago. He didn't notice anyone new that had recently moved into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe it was just the staff cleaning it for the next poor soul.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That's Probably what he was smelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans turned back and made it to his door with his hand on the handle, about ready to turn it, when he heard heavy stomping come down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red, looking angry and disheveled as ever, stomped and dragged his already torn backpack on the ground with a scorn look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mornin Red." Sans greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red growled, "Shove it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smug grin started at Sans teeth. "Boy, someone slept on the wrong side of the bed. Did Edge already jump on ya?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red stopped in front of Sans and glared at him. "I thought i told ya ta </span>
  <em>
    <span>shove it</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Sans knew how strong Red was, and also knew his short temperament. It didn't take hardly anything to set him off, the same could be the same about his brother, Edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that being said, Sans could feel the charge of magic coming from him and decided to let it go. He'd rather not get in another fight with the brute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans rolled his white eyelights and held his hands up in a peaceful manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax Red, 'em just messin with ya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hothead seemed to settle just a tad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did the custodians clean out Gary's room, or did we get a new roommate?" The calmer of the two asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red stuffed his hands into his oversized khakis and glared offensively at door #112.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Em' guessin we gots uh new unlucky bastard. I haven't seen 'em yet and they're stinking up tha whole place. It's pissing me off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans nodded in agreement, "let's hope the new guy isn't as crazy as Gary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red looked at him, "you guys didn't like em'? I thought he was pretty fuckin' hilarious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He tried to drown blue." Sans deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, "eh, blueberry has enough buoyancy on him to keep him afloat. He'd be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans raised a brow bone at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't think Stretch would appreciate what you're sayin bout his younger brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red scoffed, "ya think i give a shit what lolipop thinks? Why, if i seen him, i'd tell him he can shove a stick up 'is boney as--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell who what now, Red?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reds rant died on his tongue as his soul took a nose dive out of his chest. His burning red eyelights dyed out for a second, before returning and darting to Sans's smug face, and then to Stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, i-i um.." Red coughed and took a large, noticeable step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch leaned his towering body towards him just the slightest bit, and raised a brow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Think, think, think!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"J-jerry." He finally choked out. "Heard that disgusting pervert was talkin' shit behind my back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh." Stretch looked unimpressed as he watched as a particularly large drop of red, fluorescent sweat drip off his skull. He glanced over at Sans, to which, he only shrugged. Not offering any details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch only shrugged his shoulders of tension and leaned back into his normal slouched stance. Reaching in his khakis, he pulled out a yellow pineapple sucker, tore the wrapping before shoving it back into his pocket and placing the treat into his mouth. He tilted his head to the door that seemed to be on everyone's mind lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to change topics, as Red appeared to be heavily rethinking his life choices, Stretch went with the most obvious question that everyone's been wondering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So who's the new guy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You smell them too?" Sans questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "Kinda hard not to. Especially since we've all been living together for a few years. The whole house is talkin bout the new potential roommate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans glanced back down to the closed door. "Di'ja happen to see what they look like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch shook his head. "Nope, none of the others did either. So they're probably still inside asleep, or had gotten up before the others did. Which seems a bit much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans chuckled. "Your tellin me. Gettin up before the early birds, heh, that's some talent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or they probably just don't sleep." Red added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch glanced at the door for a moment. "You two tried knocking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red sneered, "why would we knock on their door?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch just ignored him as he approached the dark brown door. He tapped his boney knuckle against the door and heard the knock echo slightly throughout the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute passed of him just standing at the door while listening intently for any movement before he twisted the door handle open.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*click*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed the door open with his finger tips, and gazed around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During that time, Sans had changed into his school clothing and was tightening his tie around the collar of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch took a 'small' step into the bedroom and took a look around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls were of course, bare with crusted paint that was slowly deteriorating. The bed sheets were thrown open and left as if someone had literally rolled-out-of-bed. On the floor next to the end of the bed post was a heavily green stained white towel, a yellow band shirt and a pair of "Ramen" pajama pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shirt read: NIRVANA.With a picture of a smiley face on the stomach of the shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'He's got good taste in music, I'll give 'em that.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of this new stranger only seemed to grow the longer he stood there, and strangely the smell of shea butter, argan oil, aloe vera, and something vinegary was the most prominent thing he smelled. He glanced at the nightstand and saw an open container full of a thick white creamy substance and a half empty bottle of... Apple Cider Vinegar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Stretch has heard of Apple Cider Vinegar before, but never tried, nor smelled it. But may his sense of smell rest in peace as he took a whiff out of the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gagged and quickly withdrew the disgusting vinegar away from his 'nose'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It smelt like straight dirty ass cheeks and salad dressing had a baby!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweet baby Jesus.." He whispered to himself. He briefly wondered just what the hell they would be using Apple Cider Vinegar for, before placing the offending bottle back down on the nightstand and stepped out the room. Closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red had apparently taken off down to the living room, guessing from the viciously loud yelling from Edge, leaving Sans and Stretch outside the newcomers door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Find anything interesting?" Sans asked as they started heading down to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretch shrugged, throwing the leftover white lollipop stick into a nearby trash can. "He got some okay music taste, must not have a good sense of smell. But nothin that notable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans raised a brow and nodded as he took in the information that was barely noteworthy and walked down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they made it into the kitchen and watched as their brothers quickly ate their mysterious burnt breakfast. With Red looking like he was about to vomit judging by the flushed pink magic that covered his entire skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans clicked his magically summoned tongue against his teeth. Putting on his smile for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll just have to introduce ourselves."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to Bullworth pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before the others woke up</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE--</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*click*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh.." Jamie rubbed at her face harshly and forced herself to sit up. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she glanced over at her alarm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>6:38am</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'so it wasn't just a dream.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went to stand up but didn't realize just how tangled up she was in her sheets. Resulting in her feet getting caught and the force of gravity decided to body slam her into the hardwood floor, landing face first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Welp. Guess I'll just die.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laid there. Not moving what so ever. The only noise that she made was the sound of her taking a deep breath in, and letting out the sound of sorrow defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peeling her face from the floor, she could feel the bridge of her nose and the middle of her forehead burning and pulsating with pain. Unsticking the rest of her body, she checked on her phone to see if her dear mother had at least sent her a 'good morning' text. Since she knew her mother was in no doubt still up and partying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the image of her and an older male was the only thing present on her screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course." She sighed and stripped herself of her pajamas, throwing them down at the end of her bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only took her a minute or so to pull on her khakis and button up shirt, but it took 10 minutes of her watching a YouTube tutorial of trying to tie a tie, before ripping the striped fabric off of her neck and throwing it onto the floor. She decided on just putting on the sweater vest and untuck the collar of her shirt through the neck of her vest and considered it a job well done. Before she left, she unscrewed the lid to her contacts and placed both of the clear thin eye pieces into her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel her eyelid twitching as her finger got ever closer to her left eye. Which made the whole touching eye thing worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie checked herself out in her mirror and pulled out a large thick hair tie, and pulled up her hair that laid somewhat matted to the back of her head from sleeping. And just for some fun, she pulled out two single strands of thick cord like hair to frame her face. She wished she would have kept the green hair color, because then she'd look like medusa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was just missing the power to turn people into stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It was kinda strange to see her hair in its natural color again. It’s pure white appearance made her stand out a lot more than she’d like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Just one of the joys of being me.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But oh well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping the thick ends of her dreadlocks around the bun, she turned her head side to side many times until she was satisfied with the appearance. She grabbed her bag and schedule, and rushed out the door. Completely forgetting about locking her door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house was completely silent, besides the occasional snore behind closed doors. It was kinda creepy. But luckily the floorboards didn't creak as she walked down the halls, as she'd rather not meet one of the male tenants right at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing open the house doors, she was hit by the late summer, early fall coolness. Not even realizing there was a difference in temperatures between the dorms and outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could already feel an oncoming chill creeping up her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too bad she didn't think about grabbing her jacket before she left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking down the steps, she noticed how the lamps that lined the concrete walkways were still lit. Even the sun hadn't come up high enough to give some light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course she'd be the only insane person to wake up at such a God-forsaken hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made her way into the main school building and checked her schedule.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>3B-12 English</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up from the paper and noticed the two stairs that connected to the second floor. And now realized that there were about 3-4 different floors, And how there were 4 sets of halls just on the main floor, with two on each side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she tried to figure out what the hell 3B-12 meant. Even if it was early in the morning, there were a couple different teachers walking throughout the halls. Probably trying to prepare for the day. Some of the teachers running around the school gave her weird stares. Like it's their first time seeing a student up before the first period bell rang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which it probably is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie would've asked a teacher about where her first class was, but it seemed that none of them wanted anything to do with a student before the bell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to just fuck it, she began to climb the stair cases and walk down each and every hall until she found her first class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boy was she out of shape. Just going up 3 flights she was already huffing and puffing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wheezed out a swear and pushed herself off of her knees, making the world suddenly spin and made her almost fall down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After having a small panic attack from the fact her life could've just ended by falling down the stairs, she discovered another challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another set of four halls on the third floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two on the right, two on the left. At the end of those halls, it turned into a squared off hallway that circled back out towards the main floor with more classes going around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only indication of what hallway was what, was an ivory plate right above the hallways, with different letters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at both sides of the building before deciding to head into the hall with a 'B'.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The paint on the walls looked new, even the slight smell of new paint still hung faintly in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she passed by the nemours brown wooden doors, the silver plaques grew in numbers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>3B-4</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>3B-5</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>3B-6</b>
  <span>, etc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Well at least i'm on the right floor.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finding the door that matched the numbers on her schedule, she twisted the door handle and pushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing she noticed was how dark the room seemed compared to the hallway. The whiteboard had stains from past writings and drawings. There was also a heavy stench of raw onions hanging in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gagged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But quickly hid her look of disgust as the teacher looked up from his computer, and at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you?" His voice was sharp. Straight to the point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie could feel her throat tense. Suddenly getting deja vu from being in the same situation with her mother. "I'm J-jamie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised an unbrushed eyebrow. "Why are you in my class j-jamie." He had a slight undertone in his voice. Like he was purposefully mocking her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Is everyone at this school a bitch?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked up to his desk and held out her schedule to him. He didn't take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm your new student."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a heavy sigh and tapped on a random button on his keyboard. “What’s your last name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopkins.” She quickly responded. Clenching her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went back to staring at his computer. "So you're the Hopkins boy. The one I've been warned about."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Warned?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed heavily and crossed his fingers together. "Tell me, why are you in this school?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie hesitated, "Graffiti and destruction of property." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a strange look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's an interesting story to tell."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie furrowed her brows, "story?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned up toward jamie. Tightening his grip on his intertwining fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No student here just damages some property and sprays some paint on walls to end up here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where was he going with this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "But im not--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's no wonder you landed yourself in this school. You little hellions just simply can't be honest with anyone, you just destroy what you can, for as long as you can and then play the victim when you're caught."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Ah, I see where he's going with this. He can't just look in the system and see my background?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her tongue to the point the edges of her teeth almost stabbed into the meat of her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word, she rolled her eyes and turned and approached the door in a calm manner, and then slammed the door as hard as she could behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making the hall echo with vibrations from the door and the curses from the bitch of a teacher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doing so made her feel so much better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced down and mentally checked off her first class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next was chemistry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, the class was on the first floor; </span>
  <b>1C-4</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exiting the hall, she turned and quickly descended the stairs, and made her way to the hall with an ivory C at the top of the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was much easier to find her chemistry class since it was written all over the door to her assigned room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised her hand and carefully knocked on the door. While trying not to bust open the newly formed scapes across her knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side of the door, she could hear a chair being rolled back and the sounds of quick and light footsteps making its way to the door. A second later the door swung open and revealed who was inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning, good morning! Come on in, don't be shy." The chemistry teacher, Ms.Savage (great name btw), exclaimed in joyful manner as she propped open the door with a wooden stool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As jamie stepped in, a strong, almost overwhelming smell of peppermint and lemon assaulted her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She even felt her eyes slightly begin to water from the oils fumes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ms Savage was the personification of the words, 'a hot mess.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hair was pulled up into a half-assed bun with blonde hair that was so bleached to the point it was a sickly shade of yellow with her natural black roots making their presences known against the sticking blonde contrast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'It resembles hay..'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jamie couldn't help but think. It just looked so dry. Making her just want to run back to her dorm and grab all of her hair hydration creams and hair masks to try and restore this poor lady's hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Savage was clearly on the skinny side. With her clothes and lab coat basically falling off her frame. And her style choice was... Interesting. To put it nicely. It seemed like Ms.Savage shopped in the granny section of a store and just grabbed the first thing she saw in her closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Power to her, i guess.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her room was surprisingly tidy and clean. Which made some sense since every other teacher here had a pair of mega seeds up their ass and had to have some form of cleanliness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What can i do for you today?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there something you need?" Ms. Savage repeated. Making jamie snap out of her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, sorry. I'm uh, a new student here and--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh ho!" Ms.Savage exclaimed, jumping over to Jamie and shaking her hands with enthusiasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're the new student I've been told to watch out for!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'..huh?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She continued, "I don't understand how such an adorable boy like yourself, is on high alert with the faculty!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘High alert? These teachers sure don't know how to keep their mouth shut do they?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Jamie could begin to comprehend what exactly Ms.Savage just said, the door opened and stantured in, a walking, giant, skeleton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah Sweets, good morning!" Ms. Savage either ignored or just didn't notice Jamie's complete state of awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This 'Sweets' monster, just waved with a large smile and had to physically duck under the doorway to fit. Their clothes consisted of a large sweater with the school's brand, and slacks that seemed to fit them perfectly. Their face however, showed evidence of heavy trauma that even Jamie felt bad for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Large red circular glasses somehow stood perfectly still on their face without the evidence of ears, which completely blew jamie away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their teeth however..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made jamie take back all the negative things she had said about her own in comparisons to theirs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red metal braces lined their crooked teeth in an attempt to straighten the horrendous dental damage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'It looks like it'd really hurt to talk..'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way to the back of the class, where a much bigger desk sat. Even as they took a seat, it squeaked under the sudden weight and still looked uncomfortable for how little leg room they had. But they seemed content.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweets then opened his brown leather satchel and pulled out a very hefty book. Jamie obviously couldn't see what type of literature he was reading from where she stood, she could only tell it was way more than 400 pages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back to the chemistry teacher, she questioned Ms. Savage about where her 3rd class was, showing her the paper schedule.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, history with mr. Caleb? That would be on the 2nd floor, down B hall."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Great, so more stairs?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> She internally groaned. After thanking Ms. Savage, she turned and left the classroom with the feeling of a heavy presence of eyes on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bud of sweat formed at the edge of Jamie's baby hair as she finally reached the top of the staircase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was now a top priority for her to find out where the school's gym and weight room was at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following Ms. Savage's directions, she walked down B hall with sluggish steps, as she was still trying to calm her racing heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It appeared that Mr. Calebs class was the last door in the hall, and seemingly like one of the older rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wall paper embodied the 90's. Desks had all types of graffiti engraved into its wooden top by years of pencils and other sharp objects being forcefully pushed down, and a whiteboard with neat cursive handwriting, that she couldn't read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were only a few letters she could actually read, but the rest? Not happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides all the old furniture, the teacher's desk had what looked to be a brand new computer that stuck out in contrast to the rest of the room. Which made the room look.. Strange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Along the walls were many pictures of historic buildings, men, and women. Some were printed in color and some were just plain black and white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could see that this teacher tried to make his class interesting, but ultimately gave up halfway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she read one of the many quotes on the walls, the classroom door opened, which made her turn and face the newcomer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tall asian man with large black squared glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose and a grey backpack with a small stuffed Inosuke Hashibria that hung on a small chain on one of the zippers, stared right back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh my god, he watches anime!' </span>
  </em>
  <span>She screams internally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh.. Good Morning?" He questioned, surprising jamie on just how deep his voice was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cheeks became flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um- hi, goodmorning." She responded, clearing her throat and willing away the warmth from her cheeks. "I'm new to this school and I was just meeting my teachers so I can be somewhat familiar with the layout." She spouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, well, welcome to BullWorth Academy. I'm Mr. Caleb." He held out his hand to her, to which she took, and firmly shook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She internally swooned at how soft and big his hands were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... And you are..?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snapped out of her swoon state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Get it together Jamie!'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm Jamie, Jamie Hopkins."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Caleb looked mildly interested now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'Hopkins, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie couldn't help but roll her eyes in annoyance. "Let me guess," she started, "you've gotten warnings about me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face shifted into one of slight empathy. "Guess I'm not the first teacher to have said that to you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, "You and the whole faculty seems to have something against me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Caleb rubbed at the back of his neck, setting down his bag at the base of his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well.. If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only student here that has a... Unique.. Alert on their account." Even his own voice betrayed him as it sounded more like he even questioned himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But at least there were others like her at this strange school. Meaning that the teachers wouldn't be on her case 24/7.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She'd rather not be constantly reminded of her past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not really, but i appreciate you trying." She picked up her bag, "cya in class, teach'."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie fixed the strap of her backpack onto her shoulder before leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she was on the hunt for her 4th and last class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was weight lifting~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't help but sigh almost dreamily. Heck, just thinking of a weight room she could already smell it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A musky odor with a slight rubber scent that only a weightlifter can love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was about 20 or so minutes passed by and she still couldn't find the weight room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought about walking back to one of her classes and asked the teachers where it was but decided not to. She'd rather not get talked down to like a damn animal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie left the main building and walked around the campus. The sun was now lighting to grounds and the lamps had shut off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was surprised at how beautiful the sun rise looked from the school. And thought of taking pictures around the school during the sunrise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it seemed that the higher the sun rises, the more students started to appear throughout the school yard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching down into her khakis pockets, she pulled out her somewhat cracked phone and unbundled her earbuds before plugging it into the small device.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scrolling through her collection of music, she clicked on the randomized button. Landing on 'Dreams' by Fleetwood Mac.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shoved her phone back into her pocket and began walking around the campus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cool end-of-summer winds flew throughout her locks. Sending another chill down her spine as she was still not used to the changes in temperature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Jamie was born and raised in the South until she was about 14. So to go through a season that's not making you sweat your balls off, or being colder than a witches tit and brass bra ear, was still pretty new to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up until her dear mother remarried to her current husband, they moved to the West coast, then the East coast, even a whole different continent! Until she landed in the north-eastern part of the US.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was still used to the hot, humid weather that the South provided. Not the frigid, cold that the north gave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But boy, what she would do for some home cooked gumbo and boudin that her grandfather usually cooked on cool days right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she walked throughout the school yard, the smell of oil and grease captured her attention. It reminded her of when she was younger and living with her grandparents out on a farm in the middle of nowhere while her mother 'worked' in the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie was no longer by the main building, but was now behind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun still hadn't even touched the grounds that were hidden behind the ridiculous height of the main building. Making it much more darker and cooler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie crossed her arms tight to her chest and followed the smell of oil until it led her to a garage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she stepped closer, the smell of a car shop got even stronger. From what she could see so far was: a bright red corvette convertible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was... Beautiful to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Along the walls, numerous tools glistened and shined, with tables that had stains of blacked spots, which was more than likely oil. Next to the red corvette, another car was hoisted up in the air so that its belly was seable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like it was a much older car. She couldn't exactly figure out just what kind it was. At one point it resembled a vintage 1950's Mustang from the front. It was like an entirely different breed of car that just made her head hurt but made her heart buzz in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie didn't realize that she had stopped completely in front of the garage until a low grunt came from behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya lost er somethin'?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped and whipped around, only to come face to face with a broad chest. She looked up and met a pair of bright red crimson eye lights that made the convertibles paint job look dull in comparison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a step back from this person, she could see it was another skeleton. She remembered how that last skeleton looked and briefly wondered if they were possibly related. She must've taken too long to answer his question, as she watched as his red pupils rolled up to the top of his socket. A deep sigh rumbled in his throat(?) And his teeth pulled back into a snare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ey, speak English er somethin? I'm talkin to ya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... Did his eyes just get darker?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped out of her trance and stumbled over her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh n-no, i mean yes! Yes, I do speak english." Jamie wanted to slap herself on the face from getting distracted. And even worse, stuttering! She hadn't stuttered since middle school!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skeletal student raised a brow bone at her stumble. And without a word, he passed by her and looked over the red convertible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie watched as he pulled off his sweater vest and scanned through the wall of tools before deciding on one and began to work on the belly of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She actually found him pretty attractive now that she can see a full view of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body was broad and seemed to have muscles even though he appeared to be nothing but bone with a little pouch of fat on his 'stomach'. Not to mention that his face was very nice to look at. It took most of her willpower to keep herself from blushing under his stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you make that?" She questioned, unable to go without having her curiosity satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He casted her a sideways glance, then focused back on the unique car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." He gruffed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All by yourself?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm." He tightened a nut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like, with no one else's help?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope." He wiped off the old leftover oil on the wrench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's so cool!" Jamie exclaimed. She could feel stars in her eye's, "I've never met anyone who was so talented in cars, much less built one from the ground up! And it's so beautifully unique like it resembles a-!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She continued on with her rambling, not noticing how the monster stared at her with wide eyes like she just insulted his mother. His skull dusted a light crimson over his cheeks and nasal bone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him dropping his wrench onto the hard floor for her to finally stop her rambling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say that Jamie was embarrassed was an understatement, she was beyond mortified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, uh, sorry bout that.." She rubbed at the back of her head shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I just uh.. Get real excited... About.. Cars...."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..." He stood silent for a moment longer before a malevolent look overtook his features. He bent down and picked up the fallen wrench and slammed it onto the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie recoiled at the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are ya jus tryna piss me off?" He growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking close enough to her that she could feel a spike in energy in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion was written over her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at her with a deadly look, making Jamie internally shiver. But like a switch, his intense glare lessened to nothing but a scowl. He leaned and stood back up to his full height, showing that he was two heads taller than she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are ya new ta dis school?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was confused on why he was asking her this, but decided to go along with his sudden curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and clicked his 'tongue' against his teeth. Mumbling something along the lines; "that explains it." and, “no wonder you smell different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie was about to try her luck with the guy, but stalled as he started to speak. "Don't say that kinda shit here, people think yer mocken em'."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she was even more confused. "How?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skeleton rolled and popped his shoulders. "Yer really questioning how a bunch of juveniles here at this school take offence at compliments? Think that yer making fun of em'. Could get yo ass beat just lookin at the wrong people." He informed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie's eyebrows furrowed, "but that doesn't--,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"-make any sense?" He interrupted. "Ya I know, but this is uh completely different typa school. It’s one fer the rich and deranged."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Thanks to Mr. Burns.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought bitterly to herself with a slight pout on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crinkle of her schedule caught her attention, making her grab it and look over it again. She peeked over the top of the paper at the male student, wondering if he knew where the weight room was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'It sounds like he's been at this school for awhile. It wouldn't hurt to ask.'</span>
  </em>
  <span>  But she hesitated,</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'i don't want to risk making him angry. Hell, it's my first day here and i already started to get on someone's bad side.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'But i need to find the weight room!'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fighting with her judgement, she juggled between the pros and cons of asking vs. not. Which in the end, asking won.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cleared her throat, "Look, i'm sorry to keep bothering you, but, do you know where the weight room is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She almost expected him to snap at her again, but was only met with another curious look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you lift?" He asked, cocking his head to the right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'He... Kinda resembles a curious dog.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A string bean like you? Lifting?" He confirmed, lifting his brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘So you think i’m skinnnnyy!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked her up and down, and strangely enough, she didn't feel he was sizing her up or looking at her like she was dinner. Just genuinely interested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's your max?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her head side to side. Trying to find the right answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a kinda iffy question. Since Jamie hadn't been in a weight room in almost a year, so she's not so sure she can still lift her max. But she decided to tell him what her last weight was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>".. About... 250. Give or take."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-And she felt butterflies flutter their delicate wings around in her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not bad, kid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Kid?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was slightly taken back by the sudden and strange nickname.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled down the sleeves of his button up, leaving the last buttons on his cuffs undone, and pulled on his sweater vest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he was pulling on his vest, jamie couldn't help but watch the traces of how his body seemed to contort, and move like muscle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Monsters are strange.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly averted her gaze from him as he faced her. The last thing she needed was to be labeled as a pervert on her first day at this new school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon, I'll show ya where to go." He stuffed his boney hands into his khakis pockets, and took off in a lazy, yet confident stride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Jamie a moment to realize what he had said, but quickly shoved her crumbled up schedule into her bag, and caught up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked, there was no communication between the two. Which fueled her anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She popped all the bones in her fingers in an attempt to relax. Not noticing the weirded out look from the skeleton monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Wonder what moms doin..'</span>
  </em>
  <span> The sudden thought threw her off, causing Her brows curled into a small frown, and she bit at the flesh of her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Probably gettin' drunk and showing off her new money bag.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jamie could taste her own bitterness in the back of her throat like acid. There was once a time when Jamie had nothing but love for her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did what she could to help her get money or make her happy. But even then it wasn't enough to win her mother's love and affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could dive into the deepest parts of her mind, the skeletal monster started speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She must've been deeper than she thought as she had no idea what he had just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, what you'd say?" She offered an apologetic smile as he gave her a side eyed glanced with a look of irritation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'He must have a short fuse.. Kinda like mom.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I asked how'd ya end up 'ere."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatcha mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he turned his head fully towards her. "This school, dumbass."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh,'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie stumbled over her tongue, "Oh, uh... Fighting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'That should be good enough right?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And..?" He pressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A-and..?" She repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't get inta this school just by fightin. You musta done some bad shit." He grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well.." She really didn't want to have this conversation with someone completely random. "What did you do?" Jamie questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned dangerously. "I'll tell ya, if ya tell me what you did."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some reason… She really didn't want to find out. So she subconsciously took a step away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took notice of her hesitation and his smile grew. He let out a dark chuckle, before pointing a skeletal finger at a large building with metal double doors that had grey paint peeling off of the surface, with the words: 'boy's sports entrance'.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Walk in there and take a right, there's a door at the bottom of the stairs. That's the weight room. Don't go up the stairs unless ya wanna join tha cheerleaders."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie took note of the instructions down in her mind and thanked the student.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh wow, thanks.. Uh..." She became embarrassed when she realized she never did ask for his name, even when she had asked for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Red." Short and sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Strange'</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, but didn't comment on the unusual name. As from what he told her earlier, she'd rather not come off as 'mocking' by questioning his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you, red." She held out her hand, "I'm Jamie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he made no move to take her hand, she slowly, and awkwardly, lowered her ignored hand back to her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, uh... Cya around..?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned and walked toward the gyms door, hearing him let out a chuckle, and mumbled: "oh, you'll be seein me a lot more kid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she turned around to look at him, he was gone. Only the wind blew where he was last at, making a chill rattle down her spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Strange..'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping her arms around her chest, she walked into the double doors and smelled the rubber of a weight room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she entered the room, she decided to look around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On her left was a brown door with a window on the middle of the door and two larger ones on it's right. Looking through the glass, she realized it was a teacher or coaches office. Pictures of them with students holding trophies or wearing metals hung on the wall. On the right side of the small office, a light brown desk with a computer sat tucked in the corner with a comfy looking chair in front of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thick vanilla folders were stacked up on one side of the desk with various pieces of paper shrouded around the keyboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie looked through the glass that was next to the door and saw how the lights were on, but she didn't see any coaches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black weighted plates shimmered and hung from the sides of each conjoined bench and power rack station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie reached for the silver handle, but hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew nothing of how the coaches worked things here. At her last school, the coaches were so uptight about sticking to the rules, mainly just because the shit school couldn't afford a teen getting injured on their property.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It almost looks like one of her past step fathers paid for this place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoving her worries down her throat she gripped the handle, but paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Why is it... Vibrating?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knob in her hand was indeed vibrating to a rhythmic beat. The same goes for the glass window, it shook almost violently within it's frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, she twisted the handle and pulled the door open. But struggled for a second as the door was a lot heavier than it appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Do-doo, yea-e-yea-a~"</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those few notes were jamies only warning before the whole fucking room started to literally vibrate from the force of the speakers blasting </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Caramelldansen"</span>
  </em>
  <span> on full blast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's pretty sure her eardrums just commited unliving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, maybe if it wasn't so early in the morning, she would've broken her goddamn hips and back dancing to this beautiful god sended song.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it's just too early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the door closed behind her, the music seemed to amplify by 10.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just turned around and was about to leave the room, but a figure in light blue clothes seemed to be doing bicep curls like the weights weighed nothing, caught her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just from where she was standing the weights looked thick with the numbers '95' painted in white on the sides of both dumbbells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The student that seemed to be on a large amount of crack -as there was no way anyone was that energetic first thing in the morning- continued to lift both dumbbells like they weighed nothing at an incredible speed. Not even a drip of sweat was perched on their head!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me!" Jamie tried to yell over the music, but her voice seemed to be drowned out by the hyper music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She approached the student, and before she tapped on their shoulder, she realized something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were a skeleton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Just how many skeletons are here at this school?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This makes her 3rd skeletal monster within the hour. The only difference with this one was, she was the same height as them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me!" She yelled this time much closer to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their movements stalled, and they whipped their head towards her. Startling her slightly just by how hard they turned to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie was now staring at a pair of large, brilliant blue eye lights that seemed to reflect even the light of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh.." She was so enraptured with their eyes that she had lost her train of thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skeleton's eyelights seemed to glow just a bit brighter at her presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"GOLLY, I DIDN'T KNOW ANYONE ELSE WOULD BE SHOWING UP THIS EARLY!" They said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scratch that, they more liked screamed at Jamie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her ears had started to ring with a high pitch echoing through her canal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skeletal student turned and grabbed a thin black remote, and pressed on a button, muting the music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"ARE YOU IN THIS CLASS?" they <strike>screamed</strike> asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie could tell they were talking, but she had no idea what he was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... What?" She talked in a louder voice and rubbed at her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I SAID," he cupped his hands together around his mouth, "</span>
  <b>
    <em>ARE YOU IN THIS CLASS?</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie pressed a finger to the side of her ears, just to make sure they were not bleeding at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'No blood, surprisingly.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, her hearing seemed to finally come back with a slight headache now coming up in the back of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, i am in this class." She calmly said, testing out the waters with her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After she didn't feel any type of trauma coming from her ear holes, she looked back up and saw how his once large cyan eye lights were now stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OH WOWZA! I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE ELSE LOVED TO WORKOUT BEFORE THE DAY STARTS AS MUCH AS I DO!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Jamie could correct him, he continued on, "WHAT CLASS DO YOU HAVE WEIGHTLIFTING IN? MAYBE WE CAN BE LIFTING BUDDIES!!" They somehow bit their lip? Teeth? With a smile that continued to grow. She also noticed their equally bright blue braces that outlined their mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she reached down into her bag, could see from the corner of her eye that the skeleton was bouncing with enthusiasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This skeleton was the embodiment of excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening her schedule, she read down until she saw where her weightlifting class was listed as.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have it for 4th period."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skeleton seemed to explode in a larger amount of happyness than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"ME TOO! OH, THIS IS SO COOL!" They exclaimed, "I'LL FINALLY HAVE A WORKOUT BUDDY!” She could see his fists shaking in excitement. “BECAUSE THE OTHER STUDENTS SEEM TO BE WEIRDED OUT BY THE FACT THAT I'M A SKELETON. MY BROTHER SAYS THAT THEY'RE JUST SHY FROM MY MAGNIFICENTNESS!" He puffed his chest out in pride and continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"BUT YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT FELLOW CLASSMATE. FOR I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, SHALL TRY TO HOLD BACK ON MY COOLNESS."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Uh..' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jamie felt a little guilty for this skeledude. But he seemed.. Fine? His volume didn't change, nor did his body language give off any opposite clues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'He must not really mind or understand why, or he's a really good actor.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I appreciate you holding back your 'coolness'. But I don't think you're a weird skeledude. I think it's good to have someone like you as a partner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those cyan eyelights seemed to glow 10 times brighter and stars overtook his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-WOWIE.. YOU REALLY MEAN THAT?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She noticed the light blue blush that lighted his cheek bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>".. Yes...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes seem to blow up within his sockets. Jamie only had a second before she was suddenly picked up from the ground into a tight, overbearing, hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WOWZIERS, I NOW HAVE A SECOND BEST FRIEND! HOPE YOU DON'T MIND BEING NUMBER 2? OH I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL PAPY THAT I--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His question and rambling fell on deaf ears as Jamie was silently panicking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'He's touching me, oh god, he's touching me!'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her heart pick up speed like she had been throwing back energy drinks all morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'He doesn't know any better, he isn't them. This is just an accident. Yeah, yeah. An accident. He wouldn't touch me like they did... Right..?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue had finally stopped his ramblings and noticed Jamie's stunned form in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HEY UH, Oh Stars I Forgot To Ask For His Name. ARE YOU OK?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering something from his health class, blue remembered that he should check Jamie's chest. To hear for a beat.. Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'HUMANS SURE ARE STRANGE.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue turned his head slightly to where his ears would be, if he had any, and pressed his skull up against jamies chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he lacked a nose or ears, skeletons still had a strong sense of hearing and smelling, for some strange reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>BUMP-BUMP, BUMP-BUMP</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'WELL HE'S BREATHING OKAY. BUT I WONDER WHY HE'S--'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie must've moved just the tiniest bit, as blue suddenly felt two small mounds pressing against his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue felt a lightbulb go off in his skull. He now registered the fact that the student he was now technically groping at this point, was possibly not a male like he had thought. But more than likely a female.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'IF THIS IS A FEMALE, THEN WHY IS SHE WEARING A BOYS UNIFORM! DOES SHE IDENTIFY AS A MALE? GASP! HAVE I BEEN ASSUMING HIS-- HERS-- UGH! </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>THEIR</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, GENDER?!'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue continued to panic as jamie calmed down, finally taking a deep breath before looking down and seeing the side of blue's head tucked, somewhat, in-between her breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her cheeks catch fire at the sight and gently started to tap on the top of his skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, uh, you mind putting me down, please?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OH, OH!" Blue jumped and slowly lowered her to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"SORRY ABOUT THAT." His cheeks were a  bright cyan. Just as Jamie was about to question it, but was cut off by Blue's yelling-- talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OH WOWZIERS, CLASS IS ABOUT TO START AND I HAVEN'T RAN MY 2 MILES!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh..?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'He's worried about the fact he hasn't run 2 miles? Can't relate.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds... Tough, my guy.." Jamie quite honestly had no idea on how to respond to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue opened his braced jaw to speak. Instead of words coming out, a loud, obnoxious alarm went off on his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In bold, the name 'Stretch' came up on the caller ID.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue stared at the screen with what seemed to be surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HUH, HE'S ACTUALLY AWAKE BEFORE THE BELL."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up and swiped a gloved finger across the phone's screen, and answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"STRETCH! I'M SURPRISED YOU'RE UP WITHOUT MY HELP."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie could faintly hear a chuckle coming from the other line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue's smile quickly evaporated to whatever the other person had said. He now looked pained and annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"IT IS TOO EARLY FOR YOUR DISGUSTING PUNS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whoever this ‘Stretch’ person was, they were definitely getting a rise out of Blue. As the blue cladded skeleton puffed out his cheeks and stomped on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie couldn’t help but feel a slight blush rouse on her pale cheeks from the overload of cuteness this skeleton was giving out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Blue argued with Stretch about what was considered an ‘appropriate’ time for dastardly puns, clicked on her phone's screen and saw how there was only about 15 minutes before the first bell rang. She debated on telling Blue bye or just leaving since she didn’t want to interrupt his conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she decided that since she’s gonna be at this school for a while, she might as well try to make a friend. Pocketing her cracked phone, she awkwardly waved down Blue’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH, SORRY JAMIE! IT’S RUDE OF ME TO TALK ON THE PHONE WHILE YOU’RE STANDING HERE.” Blue quickly apologized, ending the call with a quick good-bye.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She… wasn’t used to someone stopping what they were doing in favor to talk to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, it’s fine!” She stumbled out, “Really, i was just gonna head out since class is starting soon. You didn’t have to end your call, it sounded important.” Jamie honestly didn’t know how to feel with this newfound attention. Which made her feel… weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue just scoffed and picked up his bright baby blue backpack and threw it over his boney shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NONSENSE! IT’S PROPER ETIQUETTE TO NOT BE ON YOUR CELLULAR DEVICE WHILE IN THE PRESENCE OF A FRIEND.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘... Friend...?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friend?” she couldn’t help but repeat her exact thought. “You.. think of me as a friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her strangely, like he had forgotten something. A moment later it finally dawned on him of his slip up.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dark blush of embarrassment grew over the edges of his cheeks, “D-did You Not Want To Be Friends..?” his eyebrows (bones?) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He looks like he’s going to cry.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie quickly held up her hands and shook them quickly. “No-no! I do want to be friends, i-it just threw me off!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face quickly cleared up any evidence of tears, but retained his blue blush. It.. was almost scary at how fast his expression changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH SORRY FOR MY ASSUMPTION THEN, I’M USE TO OTHERS, ESPECIALLY HUMANS, REJECTING MY FRIENDSHIP.” He smiled brightly, the light of the weightroom reflected off of his braces. Blue glanced at his phone and turned towards the main door, “THE BELL IS ABOUT TO RING. DO YOU WANT ME TO WALK YOU TO CLASS? I THINK MINE IS IN THE SAME HALL AS YOURS.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought about it for a second before eventually agreeing. “Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue’s eyes quickly erupted into giant stars that practically engulfed his eye sockets. “AWESOME SAUCE, I JUST GOTTA GO GET CHANGED AND WE’LL HEAD THAT WAY BEFORE THE CROWD FORMS AROUND THE STAIRS.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, “Lead the way my guy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-AND SO THAT’S HOW PAPY ALMOST BLEW UP THE SCIENCE LAB.” Blue finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What started as Jamie asking Blue a simple question about his brother, He quickly turned some information into a whole elaborate and detailed story. When she asked if his brother went to school here, he jumped at the opportunity to brag about his (what she was guessing,) older brother. Which was honestly really cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she didn’t realize just how long he could talk. It first started right after they left the weightroom, and as they walked to the male changing room he paused his story and went. Not even 5 minutes had passed before he pushed the door open to reveal his school uniform that he now wore. And then he continued on from where he had left off. As they approached the main grounds, there were a lot more students out. And with his volume of voice, the two drew a lot of attention to themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue didn’t seem to mind or notice all the eye’s and laughs directed at them. So Jamie copied him and ignored the others. When they walked inside the main building, she saw the multiple staircases and physically cringed before forcing herself to catch up with him, as he was quickly ascending the cases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait, I thought your brother's name was Stretch?” Her breath hitched as they climbed up the devils stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH, WELL YEAH, THAT’S HIS GOVERNMENT NAME. BUT I JUST CALL HIM PAPY SINCE OUR DAD CALLS HIM THAT.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue giggled and turned to her with a large smile, “BECAUSE HIS FAVOURITE CHARACTER GROWING UP WAS POPEYE THE SAILOR MAN!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Jamie's turn to laugh, “that’s cute!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I KNOW RIGHT? AT FIRST HE WANTED TO BE CALLED ‘POPPY’ BUT THOUGHT IT SOUNDED TOO GIRLISH, SO THEN HE STARTED GOING BY ‘PAPY’.” He rubbed at his cheek with a fond smile on his skull, like he was watching the memory over again in his mind. “THAT’S ALL HE WANTED TO BE CALLED GROWING UP. HEHEH, HE EVEN CORRECTED OUR DAD WHENEVER HE CALLED HIM STRETCH.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue’s smile and aura was strong enough to make Jamie soften up. It even made her think about her own family, before her own dad left, before all the step fathers invaded her life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT ABOUT YOU?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-huh?” Stars, she was slow today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY? DO YOU HAVE ANY SIBLINGS?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” She hesitated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Should i really tell him?’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did have an older brother.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue noticed her hesitance and felt a sense of discomfort coming from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘DID’?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie messed with her earlobe, “Y-yeah, we don’t talk much though. He has his own life going on. So i don’t really see him much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take a genius to tell that she was lying. Blue couldn’t help but see how similar her and Stretch acted. Stretch would mess with anything on his person when lying. Blue was no doubt curious about Jamie, but he knew now that the subject of family was probably a fragile topic for her. So he wasn’t going to push it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to comfort her, “I Know What You Mean.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked startled for a second. “You do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue nodded, “Stretch Use To Be That Way Whenever He Was a Freshman. Something Just Changed In Him During That Year That Made Him Kinda Like A Ghost.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A look of solemn crossed his once happy face. “I Still Don’t Know What Happened, But Our Dad Does. After Freshman Year Stretch Was Back To His Usual, Pun Loving Self.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie wasn’t the best at comforting others. Matter a fact, she was probably one of the worst. But seeing that Blue didn’t have a smile on his face, made her feel strangely uneasy. Before she could do anything, the bell signaling the beginning of the school day rang on the intercoms in the halls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the third chime came, the hallways were littered of students, both humans and monsters scurried around to find their classes. The once quiet, empty halls were now filled with conversations and fast paced steps that made Jamie quiver in anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well..” She started, wrapping one of her white, dangling locks around her finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll uh, cya after class?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue grinned. “OF COURSE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him an awkward smile and thumbs up. “Cool. well uh..” She started to back up and point over her shoulder, “Caio.” she then quickly turned away and briskly walked to her first period class. Not even allowing Blue to get another word in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she opened and walked into her class, the smaller skeleton continued to stare off in her direction with a small, barely noticeable blush upon his cheekbones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘They’re So…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Awkwardly Adorable.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as he made his way to his own class. Not even bothering to say his routine ‘GOOD MORNING’ to his fellow classmates, as his thoughts were already pre-occupied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hopefully Their Day Goes Well.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: actually really sad fact uh *turn away*</p>
<p>*turns back*</p>
<p>I ain't never seen two pretty bestfriends</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Headaches and new friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed behind her, she already felt annoyed by just standing in the room. The teacher, whose name is Mr. Garland, still sat at his desk. Typing away on his keyboard. He didn’t notice her until she was practically on top of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your seat is on the farthest row, against the wall.” He muttered out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie didn’t say anything to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made her way over to her assigned desk and noticed a few other students in their seats talking amongst themselves. Thankfully, they seemed to not have noticed her yet. Which was a surprise itself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting her backpack down next to her desk, she pulled out a notebook with multiple aged stickers on the front and old mechanical pencils, with a faded and hard pink eraser. A few more students piled into the room and took their seats. But unlike the first group that didn’t notice her, this new group did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three human males and one human female.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though they sat on the other side of the classroom, she could hear their whispers and saw their non-distinct pointing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By all the moving she’s gone through, the stares and gossip didn’t really phase her anymore. It was only when they think its completely okay to touch her without saying anything. That's when she really loses her shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanting to distract herself until class finally started, she plugged in her earbuds and turned on the first episode of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Haikyuu’. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even realize that the last bell had rung until she noticed from the corner of her eye, that students were standing up next to their desks with their hands/paws/claws over their hearts, and saying the pledge of allegiance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie didn’t bother lifting her head up away from her phone's screen until they had all sat back down after a moment of silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Justice and liberty my ass.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The episode had ended just as Mr. Garland had turned on the projector and started writing on the whiteboard with a black dry-erase marker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning class. I hope you all had a good weekend. Today we will be starting '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Speak' </span>
  </em>
  <span>where we left off from Friday, on chapter 1, page 5.” He grabbed a stack of 6-7 books of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Speak </span>
  </em>
  <span>and had the students pass them back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie had no idea what this book was about, as she hadn’t even heard of it before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was the last person to receive a book, and it just so happened to be the most worn out one. There were small scratches on the cover, small penisis were drawn on the backside of the cover and a corner of the first page was missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Garland had started an audio book of a woman with a calming, but heavy voice, reading aloud the words from a separate page. Jamie looked around and noticed the many bored expressions of her fellow classmates as they followed along with their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she looked back down at the worn book in her pale hands, she caught the eyes of another classmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was another </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>skeleton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This one was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>To put it kindly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their chair looked so small compared to their large build. It actually reminded her of the other skeleton she had seen in Ms. Savage’s room. But this current skeleton was more wider than the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But something about this skeleton who is currently staring at her, was off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were staring at her, but it’s like they didn't see her. Like they were looking right through her very being. So she took the time to study them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wore the males uniform so she was assuming they were male. He only had one eyelight, which was a rustic crimson red that was seemingly floating in his eye socket. He was also wearing a black beanie that was pulled down low over his skull, which actually surprised her. Since most schools act like you have some kind of weapon in any type of headcovering. His body was large and his legs were long under his desk, giving her the impression that he and that other skeleton were somehow related in a way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By this point, the red eyed skeleton had now seemed to come back from whatever daze he was in - and noticed that Jamie was staring right back at him, causing him to become startled. He quickly averted his gaze and stared a hole through a random page in the book, which looked so small in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help the small grin of amusement that crept onto her cracked lips as she watched him quickly scramble to appear normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie continued to stare at him for a second longer before she focused on the book that was laying limp in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gentle voice of the woman reading was slowly making Jamie's eyes feel like weights were continuously being added onto her eyelids. Soon her head started swaying as she fought to stay awake and not potentially slam her head against the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s already done it once before in her last school. Definitely wasn't a fun experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie readjusted herself in her seat to try and wake up and focus on reading the book before Mr. Garland noticed her zoning out. She decided to flip to the very first page and start from there, as she had no idea what the hell was happening in the story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she read, she couldn’t help that her mind kept wandering off. The book just simply didn’t catch her attention, and her ADD wasn’t helping whatsoever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind raced between different memories and thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wonder what Mateo would be doing right now if he..’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Forcing her track of thought to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Don’t think of him. Don’t think of him. Don’t think of him.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before her mind could delve further into territory she’d rather not think of while in class, the school bell ranged. Chairs scratched against the floor and zippers on backpacks were being pulled along with the rustling of a hoard of shoes walking on the floor and out to the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally looked up, half of the class was gone. Including that skeleton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Blues probably waitin’ on me.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scooted out of her seat and dropped the book into a plastic bin at the front of the class and rushed out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was a mistake on her part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The halls may have looked wide and open when nobody was around. But during school hours they seemed almost too small for the rush of students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel her anxiety start to rise at the feeling of having multiple people touching her all at once. She tightened her fist and gritted her teeth before shoving harder than a linebacker to escape the thick river of bodies. A few students cussed at her for doing so but she just didn’t have the heart to care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the cool tile walls, she had to remind herself that she wasn’t at one of her mothers boyfriends home. Where she could feel their eyes and hands surrounding her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While calming down, she heard a loud, but enduring voice yell above the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SLACKING OFF IN CLASS??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller of the two seemed to chuckle and rub the back of their neck/spine as they said something to Blue that made him roll his large eyes in dismay. Jamie steadily got closer to the skeletons before Blue finally noticed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She missed the way his smile widened and how his eyelights slightly got just a little brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue began to bounce where he stood and he began waving frantically. Causing the taller skeleton to turn and notice Jamies form among the crowd of students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could get close enough to hear, Stretch asked, “is that your friend you were talkin’ about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue replied in a completely lower tone. “Mhm. I Met Them This Morning In The Weight Room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They're the new weight buddy you were talking about? They look kinda… Small.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue only shrugged as Jamie was now close enough to hear their whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His signature smile snapped back into place as he gestured to the taller skeleton. "JAMIE, THIS IS MY BROTHER, STRETCH!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie had to physically look up to actually meet the eyes(?) Of Blues brother. She quickly took notice of the skeletons presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help the voice in her head that instantly felt threatened by this skeleton alone. Hell, she didn't feel offputting by the other bigger skeleton that was in her first class. And that one only had seemingly one working eye! But she never felt intimidated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'He looks kind, but something about him just doesn't feel right.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But instead of following her gut feeling, she offered Stretch a small but kind smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nice to meet the one who almost blew up the science lab." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretchs calm, lazy smile instantly fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what..?" He could feel his cheekbones tingle with embarrassment at the remainder of his past mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to him, Blue chuckled. "I TOLD THEM ABOUT YOUR INTERESTING TIME IN THE LAB DURING YOUR FRESHMAN YEAR."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch rubbed the back of his neck, "aw geez Blue.. you ain't gotta throw me under the bus like that…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie giggled, which again, threw Stretch off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Jamie; I just moved here from Florida the other day. So far, your brother has had nothing but good things to say about you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue's round cheeks also became tinted with a lovely light blue. The sight alone almost made Jamie coo in adoration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch smirked at his younger brother's embarrassed face and wrapped his long arm around Blues shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, is my widdle bwother embawwased?" He coo'd while nuzzling his nose bone into Blues cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger brother's only response was a darker blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch finally relented on poor Blue and turned back to Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What class ya got next, short stack?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled out her schedule again and glanced down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chemistry with Ms. Savage." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow. "Oh shit, no way. I've got her too for 2nd period. I think uh, Sweets has it too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue glanced at his older brother. "YOU THINK?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lanky skeleton only shrugged, "em' usually asleep by the time Ms. Savage starts a lesson."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue only rolled his eyes in response with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sweets.. that's the really tall skeleton right? They have braces and round red glasses?" Jamie questioned while mentally patting herself on the back for remembering what they looked like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue blinked. "HAVE YOU ALREADY MET HIM?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. "No. I went by all my classes this morning to get somewhat familiar with the layout. And I heard Ms. Savage say his name before I left."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Over achiever." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stretch mumbled low enough for Blue to hear, who in turn, shoved his elbow into Stretch's rib cage. Making him cough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie raised an eyebrow at the exchange. Looking over and hoping that Blue would have an explanation as to why he just elbowed his brother out of nowhere. But only to realize she wouldn't be getting one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing at one of the many clocks hung on the wall, she seen how she only had 2 minutes till 2nd period started. She felt her heart stop for just a second before she looked over to the staircases, and noticed how only a few lingering students climbed the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch must've noticed her sudden shift, as he glanced at the clock as well before turning on his heel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He motioned for the two to follow him. "C'mon you two, don't wanna be late now do we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two brothers scaled the stairs with ease, Jamie could already feel her cheeks warm just from a few steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-so Blue," she huffed, trying to reserve whatever air she still had left in her lungs. "What class do you have for 2nd?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced back and instantly noticed her flushed cheeks before, he too, slowed down. Allowing her to catch up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I HAVE SPANISH WITH MRS. SALAZAR." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He means his girlfriend." Stretch added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blues face erupted into a violent electric blue. "N-NO SHE IS NOT!" he yelled. "SHE IS A HIGHLY RESPECTED TEACHER AMONG THE STUDENTS AND STAFF!" He stomped his foot on the floor in a childish manner, causing Jamie to bite on her bottom lip to keep from laughing at his actions. But Stretch on the other hand, didn't seem to care. As he made no move to hide his shit-eating grin at his brother's dismay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, IS A TRUE GENTLEMAN AND WOULD </span>
  <b>NEVER </b>
  <span>TRY TO RUIN THE RELATIONSHIP MRS. AND MR. SALAZAR HAVE. SHE IS CLEARLY IN A VERY HAPPY MARRIAGE! I ONLY DEEPLY RESPECT HER AND HER TEACHING SKILLS." Blue, whose flustered face had finally settled to a barely visible blush, finished his unconvincing argument with a revolving "HMPH". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch let out a chuckle that made a shiver run up the back of Jamie's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Blue had angrily stomped off towards his class right as Stretch cupped his hand next to his mouth and said: "just admit it, you wanna bone her!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>AAAHHHHH</em>
  </b>
  <span><em><strong>!!!</strong></em>" The poor boy screamed into his backpack while running away in complete embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm," Jamie couldn't help but be slightly worried about her new friend. "Is he gonna be alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch gave her a curious glance before chuckling and turning towards their class. "Oh yeah, he'll be fine."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ms. Savage's class was.. interesting, to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When both Jamie and Stretch had entered the class, all eyes were on them. As they were the last remaining students to come in right before the tardy bell rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch carried on to his desk towards the back while Jamie walked over to Ms. Savages desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't need to turn and see just how many pairs of eyes were on her. She could practically feel the burn of their stares, which was only intensified because of her unique appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ms. Savage had finally made her way back to her desk and pointed out the empty desk next to the humongous skeleton Jamie had seen earlier. She kept her eyes on the white tile floor until she finally sat down at her new desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever Ms. Savage finally started her lesson, Jamie could finally relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She followed along with whatever the hell was being shown on the projector as best as she could. Writing notes and what seemed important to her. But somewhere during the lesson, after Jamie had given up writing anymore notes, as Ms. Savage just assumed </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> writes quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just started drawing small doodles of faces she had seen in the halls. Just letting her mind and hand wander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't know just how much time had passed before she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She flinched before looking up, thinking it was Ms. Savage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she was surprised to see it was Stretch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, we're gettin' in groups. Wanna join me an' Sweets?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." she said, "but uh, heh, I have no idea what we're doin'. I kinda blanked out for awhile."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch clicked his 'tongue' at her several times in disapproval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Do.. skeleton monsters have tongues?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My, my, Hopkins. Not even a full day here at this </span>
  <em>
    <span>'magnificent' </span>
  </em>
  <span>school and you're already behind." He scolded teasingly and had a slight grin that pulled at the edge of his lips(?). Jamie only rolled her eyes before standing from her desk and grabbing her journal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned and half expected Stretch to be there, but saw how he and Sweets were at a lab table all the way in the back of the large classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie stepped over any lingering backpacks that the other students had left in her path and made her way to the two skeletons. She was almost at their table when a hand that was too close for comfort- caught her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," the platinum blonde hair girl started. "You're new here right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie nodded and glanced over at her partners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wanna partner with us?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No thanks, I already got a group." She declined politely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl glanced back at the skeleton monsters before looking back at jamie like she had grown another head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're partnering with </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl with almost white hair 'hmphed' at her. "Working with Stretch I can understand. He's extremely smart and good with his words and hands." Jamie.. Did not really like how the girl's face had a sudden lustful gleam to it as she stared at Stretch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that gleam suddenly evaporated as she scrunched her lip. "But with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweets? </span>
  </em>
  <span>If I had to choose, I'd rather work alone than with him. Since him and his brother are the school's outcasts." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie glanced again at her partners, but this time, she only looked at Sweets. Taking in the girls' word. But she thought he was pretty cute. Just because he had some teeth deformities he was trying to fix or was really quiet and kept to himself, doesn't mean he should be automatically placed in a category.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She only shrugged, "I think they're both pretty cool." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the girl could say anything else, Jamie left and sat on the other side of the lab table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," she started. "What 'er' we doin today?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the table, laid two trays and a white paper that had instructions and asked questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first tray had a small box of baking soda, a small glass dish, a teaspoon, and a clear jug of some kind of clear liquid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And on the second tray, there were: a white funnel, a balloon, an empty soda bottle, and a clothespin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie studied the objects as Stretch picked up the questionnaire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He read the first question out loud in a bored, monotone voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Start by placing a teaspoon of baking soda in the middle of your dish."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could grab the baking soda, Sweets had already beaten her to it. He gently punched in a hole with his thumb and held the spoon up near the entrance. Pouring out just enough before he dumped it in the dish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch continued, "add in the vinegar and write down what occurs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Jamie had grabbed the handle of the jug of vinegar and tipped it over. Slowly pouring the acidic liquid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the vinegar touched the baking soda, foam began to bloom around the small falling stream and grow taller by the second. Luckily, she stopped right as it was at the rim of the dish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Jamie wasn't the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>at chemistry. So obviously, she has no idea how to perfectly describe what just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... how would y'all explain what just happened?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at Stretch, who was too busy writing down in his notebook to hear what she had said. She looked too Sweet's next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"do you know how to describe what happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and fiddled with his gloves. Struggling to meet her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie offered him a gentle smile. "Can you help me out? Chemistry isn't exactly my specialty." She let out a small chuckle. Which in doing so, she was able to see some of the tension in his shoulders leave. And he some what relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth and Jamie noticed then, just how bad his teeth were. She was about to stop him in case it caused him pain to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But once again, he beated her to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-When Vinegar And Baking Soda Are First Mixed Together, Hydrogen Ions In The Vinegar Reacts With The Sodium And Bicarbonate Ions In The Baking Soda." He took a quick glance up at her and immediately looked away as he met her eyes for half a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrung his hands, "T-The Result Of This Initial Reaction Is Two New Chemicals: Carbonic Acid And Sodium Acetate…" at this point it was hard to understand him as he had lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "T-That Creates The Bubbles And Foam You See When You Mix Baking Soda And Vinegar." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him in complete awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa.. you gathered all of that just right now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweets nodded hesitantly. His small eyes glanced over to Stretch for some sort of comfort, but was disappointed when he saw how his partner's nose was still deep in his journal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit.." Jamie couldn't help her language, as she was genuinely taken back. "That's.. Amazing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Sweets' fully took in what she had said, Stretch was finally done writing down his own explanation -at least, that's what she thought he was writing- down in his journal, and lifted his skull back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's eyes finally left Sweets and met Stretchs', "I was telling Sweets how it's amazing that he figured out what just happened so easily." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lightbulb in Stretches mind seemed to slowly light up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch looked over at his partner and noticed the warm, rosey blush that delicately covered his cheekbones. A few small stray buds of sweat seemed to drip down the sides of Sweets skull. As he had never dealt with that kinda praise from anyone except his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The calmer of the two agreed with her. "Yup, lil Sweets here is one of the smartest students at this school." He threw an arm around the slouching skeleton and pulled him just a smidge closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides my brother, of course." He added in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie released a heavy sigh before picking up her pencil. But stopped, "quick, what's the answer of the universe and life itself!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch was confused by her question before Sweets said quietly; ".. 42.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well he wasn't wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it. Thought I had ya." She giggled lightly. Completely oblivious to the curious glances both Stretch and Sweets threw at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wrote down the note in her journal as Stretch and Sweets began working on the next tray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie watched as the balloon began to blow up from the baking soda and vinegar, when surprisingly, Sweets spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did… Did You Draw Those?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him confused. Before she looked down to what he was staring at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her little sloppy drawings in the corners of her paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling the slight tinge of embarrassment, she nodded slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch on the other hand, was surprised to hear Sweets actually start a conversation. Especially with someone he didn't know, as it was already rare to hear him speak to anyone among the brothers, besides Axe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're Pretty." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie… Wasn't expecting that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-thank you." She responded with a slight redness in the corners of her cheekbones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cute.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stretch thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, with a glance, Stretch knew he wasn't the only one to think so. As there was a small glint of white in Sweets eyes and a magical rosey blush coming up on his cheekbones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch grinned with mischief in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Do I dare say, our lil Sweets can actually become embarrassed by a compliment?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This human was cute to say the least. But there was something bothering him the moment he saw them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say uh, Jamie," Stretch started, taking Jamie's attention away from Sweets. Who was currently sweating like he was in a sauna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nobody really </span>
  <em>
    <span>'gets' </span>
  </em>
  <span>into this school simply by applying." He rolled his pencil between his phalanges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya either have to be accepted with high grades," his gaze switched up from his pencil. "-or this is your last chance of having a normal life before going to jail."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When did the classroom get so cold?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your point?" She asked with a slight edge to her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which way did you get in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie hated that she even had to debate on lying or telling the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I mean, I don't own him or anyone else an explanation.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well uh-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay class, that's all the time we have for today!" Ms. Savage's voice called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie had never been so thankful to hear a teacher's voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch noticed the relief on Jamie's face as they started to dispose of their project. After they cleaned their lab table they began to head back to their desks before the bell rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't look back at him. Being as, she could still feel his stare on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling up her backpack, she shoved her journal down to the bottom of her bag and waited for the bell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a couple of other students waiting around the door or standing around their desks. Either on their phones or talking to friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She checked her phone for possibly any texts from her mom. But just saw her 'Good Morning' from earlier was still left on delivered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she was glowering at her poor phone, she didn't notice the shadow now covering her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you're the new guy right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up and noticed a fucking goddess of a women in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goddesses eyes caught Jamie's attention first. As they were a piercing onyx that could practically see through her. Her eyelashes were short but curled. The girl's skin was a russet brown, with freckles and moles scattered across her face like stars in the Milky Way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost obsidian dark loose curls fell down her shoulders. Her mane of hair started off as small waves near her roots, but slowly started to curve and twist into vines of perfect waves and curls toward the ends at her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie couldn't help the sudden state of awe that overcame her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, y-yea, ahem, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl smiled and Jamie briefly wondered if this was love at first sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you from?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was kinda embarrassing how Jamie had to think about it for a moment. "Florida."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl's eyes lit up. "No way!" she exclaimed. "I'm from Florida to! Which area are you coming from?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tampa." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit, I'm from Miami. My name's Nile," She offered her hand to a currently flustered Jamie, who quickly took it. "I'm Jamie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nile smiled, her eyes tracing Jamie's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're albino, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie nodded. A thought quickly ran through the back of her mind. Wondering if that was the only reason why Nile bothered to introduce herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What're your parents?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mom is Filipino, and my dad is Porta Rican and Jamaican." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quietly giggled. "Seems like you got the odd end of the genetic pool." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie slightly nodded and gave a small chuckle. "You're not wrong, but I like how I look."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nile nodded and looked over her shoulder to see some of the other students by the door calling her. She stood up straight, "You are really cute. Maybe we should hang out sometime." She gave a wink and a small wave and joined her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie was processing what Nile had said as she walked away. The bell blared all throughout the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat at her desk for a moment longer. Before it finally clicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cute?!' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face exploded into a blush and her heart raced in excitement. She covered her face with her hands and stomped her feet light in an excited manner while squealing quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Totally smooth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally calmed down enough to leave the science room and head to her 3rd class. She smoothed out her slacks and rushed to Mr. Caleb's class.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>'Maybe I won't see any skeletons in history class.'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Small Bodies, Big Voices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"-OF COURSE I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING YOU IDIOT!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GOSH BLACK, I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO RUDE TO ME!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'The hell is up with all the yelling?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie turned into the hall where Mr. Caleb's class was and saw 2 more skeletons. One of the skeletal monsters was possibly a head taller than her. While the second monster was probably an inch or two shorter than Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'M NOT RUDE, YOU'RE JUST TOO DAMN SENSITIVE. AND I NEVER NEEDED YOUR HELP!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller of the two scrunched his face with irritation and placed his gloved hands on his hips. "CALLING ME AN IDIOT WHEN I JUST ASKED YOU IF YOU KNEW WHERE YOUR NEW CLASS WAS, IS BEING UNNECESSARILY RUDE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie hesitated going down the hall. Worried that she could possibly get involved in the two skeletons problems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'But I need to get to class.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she began walking again and lightened her steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe they won't notice me if they dont hear me?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was just passing the shorter skeleton when she froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU! PUNY UNINTERESTING LOOKING HUMAN!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small skeleton pointed a sharp gloved claw at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Aw shit. Here we go a'gin.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller one spoke next, "BLACK, DON'T CALL THE HUMAN UNINTERESTING!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'... what about puny?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HUSH UP YOU HELLION." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie finally turned and faced "Black". Feeling almost a mix of terrified and annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DO YOU KNOW WHERE MR. CALEB'S CLASS RESIDES?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh yea it's right ther--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small edgy skeleton interrupted her. "AH-HA! SEE? EVEN THE MALNOURISHED HUMAN KNOWS WHERE THAT BLASTED CLASS IS!" He crossed his arms and now had a smug grin stretched out across his skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'That's rich coming from a walking, talking, skeleton. Where's he even going with this?' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black continued. "THIS JUST PROVES THAT YOUR "HELP" IS JUST A MISERABLE TACTIC TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK SUPERIOR TO OTHERS!" He then released a cackle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lighter and taller version of Black puffed his cheeks out in… anger? But Jamie couldn't help but think of a chipmunk with its cheeks full of nuts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THERE IS NO TACTIC TO TRY AND HELP SOMEONE WHO APPEARED LOST! I WAS JUST BEING A NICE CLASSMATE TO YOU SINCE WE NOW SHARE A CLASS---" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WILL YOU TWO IMBECILES </span>
  <em>
    <span>SHUT THE HELL UP!"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A new challenger has entered the arena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, the voice in question once again belonged to a spikey looking skeleton. Who Jamie was 100% sure could definitely be related to Black from the appearance alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Similar to Black, the new angry skeleton had scars that went down his left eye socket and lip(?) And his attitude just screamed: mommy issues. (same tho)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OH, HELLO EDGE!" The sweet looking skeleton said. With all evidence of his annoyance gone from his face in replace with a bright and quite adorable smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge #2 rolled his eye sockets and released a heavy sigh. "HELLO PAPYRUS."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge #1 scoffed at Edge #2. Who's attention quickly turned to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"IT'S ONLY 11:43, AND YOU'RE ALREADY STARTING YOUR GARBAGE TANTRUMS?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge #1 looked flabbergasted. "TANTRUMS? I AM NOT SOME BABYBONES EDGE." He then huffed… and stopped his foot down on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…. Like a child throwing a tantrum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie had only half a second to catch the laugh that was about to escape her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge placed a gloved hand on one side of his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'What's with skeletons and gloves?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jamie briefly wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"IF I CAN HEAR YOUR GOD FORSAKEN VOICE ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE FIRST FLOOR, THAN IT'S A COMPLETE MYSTERY TO HOW A TEACHER HASN'T STOPPED YOU."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Black had hair, he would've flicked it behind his shoulder like some kind of anime girl. "IT'S BECAUSE UNLIKE </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I AM ACTUALLY RESPECTED AND LOVED AMONG THE STAFF. UNLIKE YOU AND THE REST OF THE UNCIVILIZED FILTH."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge scoffed. "OH </span>
  <em>
    <span>PLEASE. "</span>
  </em>
  <span>UNCIVILIZED FILTH" IS WHAT YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE. THE STAFF IS JUST WAITING FOR THE DAY YOU FALL ON YOUR COCCYX DOWN THE STAIRS." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black was at a lost for words. Opting to just glare at Edge while Papyrus just stood at the side with Jamie. It took another moment before Black could pop off with something else with Edge that must've struck a nerve. As of now, Edge was now completely facing Back with a darkening loom of something unsettling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt her anxiety spike from the heaviness that now filled the hall because of those two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She must've moved a certain way, as Papyrus suddenly jumped at her movements with wide sockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHOOPS! SORRY HUMAN, I HAD COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN YOU WERE STILL HERE!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now normally Jamie would've taken some offense to that. But something about this skeleton just screamed innocence. So she was okay with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave an awkward chuckle. "S' ok."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up straight, "I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER SEEN YOU BEFORE? ARE YOU POSSIBLY NEW TO MR. CALEBS CLASS?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're correct. Today's my first day here at Bullworth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped. "OH MY STARS! USUALLY WHENEVER THERE'S A NEW STUDENT, ME OR ANOTHER CLASSMATE COMES AND SHOWS THEM AROUND THE CAMPUS. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonder Why They Didn't Call For Me." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whispered that last part. Although Jamie could hear and understand him completely fine. So his definition of whispering may be a little… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Different.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WELL," He huffed, straightening out his perfectly ironed school vest and slacks. "ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF. AHEM! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, VICE PRESIDENT OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL HERE AT BULLWORTH ACADEMY." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Similar to Black earlier, he whipped his nonexistent hair back in a slick back style. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie released a giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'This skeleton is just too cute!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat, "It's great to meet you Papyrus, I'm Jamie. I just moved here from Florida." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swore she seen stars in his eyes when she said that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"FLORIDA! AS IN, MICKEY MOUSE AND PLUTO FLORIDA?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was thinking more of Alligators coming out the ass outta nowhere and news about Florida man having an episode on bath salts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But yeah, Florida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup, that's the one." She confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WOWZERS!" He exclaimed. "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO VISIT DISNEY WORLD! BUT SADLY, A LOT OF THEIR RIDES AREN'T MONSTER FRIENDLY."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Last I heard, they had installed new height accommodations for taller monsters. But that's really it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus hummed in acknowledgment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is uh.. is this normal?" She questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow bone at her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like you being bullied by him. And all the yelling?" She nodded her head towards Black, who was currently in a screaming match with Edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus released a nervous "NYEH" and rubbed on the back of his neck. "HE WASN'T BULLYING ME, HONESTLY! THAT'S JUST HOW HE INTERACTS WITH OTHERS."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie looked at him suspiciously. "Uh-huh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two went back to spectating the match between the edgelords before Mr. Caleb's door swung open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boys, please for the love of god, stop yelling!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WE'RE NOT YELLING!" They both yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caleb just stared at the two with an irritated stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GOOD AFTERNOON MR. CALEB! I DIDN'T KNOW WE HAD A NEW STUDENT IN OUR CLASS." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teachers' eyes met Jamie's, and the irritated look disappeared into a much more kinder gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes, Mr. Hopkins will be joining us today in class." He took a look at Edge and Black. "Papyrus?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YES SIR?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you mind if I put Mr. Hopkins in the seat next to you? I think you'll be the best influence on him than… </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>students."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus saluted and puffed his chest out. "OF COURSE MR. CALEB! I'LL TEACH THEM ALL THE INS AND OUTS OF OUR HISTORY CLASS." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caleb gave a slightly nervous chuckle before looking over at Black and Edge. "Hopefully it won't get as crazy as it was last week." He muttered before walking back into the class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus placed a hand on the back of Jamie's shoulders. "COME ALONG JAMIE, MR. CALEB'S TEACHING IS MIND OPENING AND QUITE INTRIGUING." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tensed at his touch and clenched her teeth. But she refused to show her anxiety on her face, so she just gave a shaky smile and allowed him to push her into Mr. Caleb's class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't see them earlier, but strung up around the room were colorful Christmas lights that slowly changed colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were three other students, a human and two monsters, sitting in a group talking in the front row. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our class is somewhat smaller than most during this period." Mr. Caleb said behind his desk. He typed on his computer and started playing music from the speakers in the corners of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"COME JAMIE, YOU'LL BE SITTING NEXT TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS." He rolled his R's and poses dramatically before rushing over to his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned. "Well aren't I just honored to be seated next to someone so great."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie didn't notice how he had stalled in his stride for a second after her statement. His cheeks turned a bright citrus orange, and his smile lost it's previous confidence as it became a weak bashful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleared his nonexistent throat and gathered his confidence. "NYEH HEH, DO NOT FRET! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BE AN EXCELLENT CLASSMATE." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>""EXCELLENT"? THE ONLY THING YOU EXCEL IN IS BEING A DUNCE." Black and Edge finally decided to come into the classroom after Mr. Caleb had threatened to call their respective older brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OH, WHY DON'T YOU GO SIT ON A CACTUS BLACK! THE ONLY THING YOU'RE BARELY EVEN GOOD AT IS BEING A COMPLETE AND UTTER NUISANCE." Edge barked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie honestly already respected Edge for taking up for Papyrus. Jamie had no idea just how the three regularly interacted. Even if Papyrus said that's just a normal way for Black to talk, it still bothered her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Against her morals, she decided to just observe and gather as much as she could until she could finally understand their dynamic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black scoffed as they both took a seat at opposite desks on the other sides of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"BUT AM I WRONG?? I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"--Language." Mr. Caleb interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-ARE YOU GOING TO DO AS A </span>
  <em>
    <span>VICE </span>
  </em>
  <span>PRESIDENT OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie peered over at Papyrus and noticed how his everlasting smile was slowly crumbling the more Black talked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be ridiculous Black." Mr. Caleb said from behind his computer. "The vice president is just as important as the president. You just need to get your skull outta your pelvis, Black." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge chuckled menacingly. Earning a death glare from Black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Black I hope you know that one day, someone's gonna kick your coccyx." Jamie said while she stared down at her phone. Ignoring the surprised glances from Papyrus and Edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'What the hell are you doing jamie?!' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black was practically steaming as he looked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK HUMAN?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snapped at him. "Excuse me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK YOU WEIRD LOOKING HUMAN! OR I'LL HAVE MY BROTHER COME AFTER YOU!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie scoffed. "What's he gonna do? Bite me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"IF THAT WILL TEACH YOU WHERE YOUR PLACE IS, THAN YES." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. Her laugh grew till it started to cramp the sides of her stomach. She wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-okay sure. Whatever ya say shortstack." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blacks face erupted into a violent purple. "S-SHORTSTACK?! DO YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF DEATH WISH!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie grinned, "yup."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She missed how Edge was now silently laughing in hysterics and how Papyrus was looking at her with worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black opened his jaw to scream some more threats at her, but was interrupted by a loud cowbell being shaken by Mr. Caleb</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay you two, let's calm down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I AM CALM.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Black said </span>
  <em>
    <span>un-calmly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Almost tearing his gloves open from the force of him clenching his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caleb gave him a knowing glance. "Right." He grabbed a red market and began his lesson by writing on the whiteboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie squinted her eyes at the damn renaissance age writing that Mr. Caleb had written.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just wrote down what he was saying, and kept glancing over at Papyrus's journal in hopes of finding out what Mr. Caleb had written.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Aw shit. I forgot to put my contacts in this morning.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, uh, Papyrus.." she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned toward her, "YES JAMIE?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you mind if I borrow your notes after class? I can't really see what he's writing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. "Of Course You Can Jamie. I'm Always Happy To Help A Friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help the gentle smile that formed over her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Papyrus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus's cheeks turned into a faint orange as he released another shy chuckle and forced himself to focus back on the board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caleb took a glance around the room and shook his head. He looked at both Papyrus and Black. "No Sans or Slim today?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sans Said He'd Be In Class Today Since He Has No More Off Days." Papyrus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black grunted, "THE SAME GOES FOR MY USELESS BROTHER."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caleb hummed and was just about to mark the two missing students absent, when the classroom door opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie didn't even blink when two more skeletons walked in. She wasn't even surprised when she saw them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry we're late." The "shorter" skeleton spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caleb clicked his tongue in disappointment. "C'mon boys, we talked about this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller skeleton spoke next, "we'll clean up tha room after school to make it up ta yah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shorter one eyed the taller one with a questioning look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caleb thought about it before shrugging. "Fine, just be sure to scrub under the desks. Who knows just how much gum is stuck under them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were talking, Jamie couldn't help her curiosity and took a quick peek through her white lashes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shorter skeleton was.. in her mind, clean looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were a little bit shorter than the taller one. But they made up for the loss of height with their broad built. Kinda similar to the other skeleton she had met at the garage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't have any scars on their round skull like Edge or Black. They wore the males uniform and strangely enough, their uniform was a mix of pristinely ironed and wrinkly like it had been sitting in a clump on the floor. Their eye sockets housed two pure white lights that seemed to float around the abyss of their sockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she could see how him and Papyrus were related.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with her quick scan, she drifted her attention over to the taller monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Bad boy.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was the first thing that popped in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Similar to Black, this monster had a scar on his face. One single line going straight down his right socket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Just what in the hell went on in their lives?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>She briefly wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike the shorter monster, the taller one was, well, tall. And lankey. Their face was a mix of Edges and Papyrus's features. Where some areas were sharp, others had a more softened look. She also took notice of the one golden tooth that seemed to shine in the dark room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had hazy looking eye lights that were barely noticeable. Since their eye sockets were droopy like they had just smoked the fattest joint right before class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their uniform was similar to all the other males in the school, but the way their uniform was presented was completely different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first two top buttons were open over his vest. One of his sleeves were messily rolled up to his "elbow" and the other was straightened down his arm with the buttons on the cuff undone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie didn't realize she was now full on staring at him until he winked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked in surprise and watched as the two found their seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short wide monster sat on the opposite side of Papyrus, and the taller one sat behind Black. Who was glaring harshly at him, but he didn't seem to care. Right after he had gotten settled in his desk, he propped his long legs up on the corner of the table and.. fell asleep?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This must've been a common occurrence as Mr. Caleb didn't seem to care that one of his students was now slightly snoring and carried on with his teaching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She must've been deaf or was just too enraptured with the new monsters, but apparently Papyrus had pushed his desk closers to hers. Jamie was surprised before realizing he had did it so she could read his notes more easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She coo'd internally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'God he's so cute!' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Class continued normally, but the whole time, she kept feeling eyes staring at her. Which, of course, made her anxious. Whenever she'd look around to see if there was anybody staring at her, only to see everyone was either asleep or working on what Mr. Caleb had handed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I'm still probably just nervous about my first day.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling her shoulders to relive any lingering stress, she continued to work. But once her pencil touched the paper, she felt the burning sensation on the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus noticed how Jamie started to become more uncomfortable as class progressed, and briefly wondered if it was because he was right up against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is Everything Okay Jamie?" He whispered while looking down at her with worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit at her cheek and met his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good, just uh, still tryna get use to the school." She lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus was never good at comforting others. So all he offered was a warm smile and gentle pat on the top of her head, and went back to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took everything in her to not squeal in pure adoration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caleb ended the slideshow on the projector and switched on the lights. "Alright, the bells about to ring for lunch. Remember to finish up any remaining work that you did not finish in class before tomorrow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of zippers unzipping and feet shuffling to the door grew in volume right after he had said that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus returned his desk to where it originally was and packed his journal back into his orange backpack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ey Pap, who's this?" A thunderous voice asked on the other side of Papyrus. The voice made her soul shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus faced the voice while Jamie kept her head down and put up all her belongings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OH SANS, THIS IS JAMIE!" He stepped out of the way so that this "Sans" could have a clear view of her. "THEY'RE NEW TO BULLWORTH AND TODAY'S THEIR FIRST DAY." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Ah, so they're the new guy that's occupying Gary's old room.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sans thought while taking in the new guys appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They may have lived on the surface, but all of them had never seen someone with albinism. He took the chance to fully take in Jamie's appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But whenever he met her eyes, he felt his soul dip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Red eyes..' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Sans could comment, Slim seemed to beat him to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tucked one hand in his khakis and held his backpack in the other hand that was thrown over his shoulder. Like a classic anime school boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do'uh human have red eyes? Yous got magic er suh'n?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'W-wow uh, that's- that- that's a nice voice.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie looked at him with confusion and mild interest. "Magic? No it's just my genetics." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DON'T LIE YOU MISERABLE HUMAN. IT'S OBVIOUS YOU'RE A </span>
  <em>
    <span>MAGE." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Black off course, voiced his opinion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh what?--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OH SHUT UP BLACK," Edge had gotten up from his desk and was making his way over the group. "DON'T MAKE UP SOME SAD EXCUSE TO FIGHT.. THE GENETICALLY SPECIAL HUMAN."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Wow thanks.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus spoke next, "OF COURSE THEIR SPECIAL, BUT IT'S NOT JUST BECAUSE OF THEIR… GENETICS?" he seemed to think about it like an unsolved puzzle before Sans helped him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S' what makes all humans look differently pap." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AH YES, THANK YOU SANS. EVERYONE IS SPECIAL BLACK! ALL IN THEIR OWN GENETICALLY STRUCTURED WAYS."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shortstack snorted. "THAT'S JUST WHAT </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU </span>
  </em>
  <span>THINK. EVERYONE SAYS THAT "</span>
  <em>
    <span>EVERYONES SPECIAL IN THEIR OWN WAY</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he made his voice higher with a mocking tone. Seemingly how Papyrus spoke. "-WHEN IN REALITY, NOBODY'S SPECIAL! ONLY MWAH, THE MALICIOUS BLACK, ME!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slim nodded his head in affirmative. The four looked in a mix of annoyance and just completely dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Riiight." Sans said, turning his attention off of Black and back to Jamie. He held his usual natural grin, but similarly to Stretch, Jamie automatically distrusted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, Jamie, ya wanna join me an these boneheads for lunch?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I should really say no.. but… I don't wanna sit alone.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memories of being alone in Middle school flooded back to her, making her involuntary shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So with a shaky smile, she nodded. "Sure, it beats sitting alone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus nodded with a smile. "RIGHT YOU ARE JAMIE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She threw her bag onto her back and followed the group towards the door, she had bent over to re-tie her shoes when the bell rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she stood back up, Papyrus and the rest of the skeletons were gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie rushed out of the class and found no evidence of them anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'How the hell do I lose sight of them tall ass skeletons??'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not knowing exactly where the cafeteria was, she turned back to Mr. Caleb's class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S'cuse me, Mr. Caleb,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peered over his computer, "yes Mr. Hopkins?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"where's the cafeteria?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caleb fixed his glasses on his nose. "Papyrus didn't offer to walk you there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. "No, he did. But I seemed to have lost them as soon as the bell rang."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and stood. Still hunched over his computer as he locked the screen and grabbed the classrooms keys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds about right. The few of them move pretty quickly, so it ain't suprising you lost them in an instant." He locked the door and lead the way to the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk from his class to the first floor was quiet, and somewhat awkward. Making Jamie briefly regret her decision on asking for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two stepped off the first floors staircase, someone called out to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HELLO JAMIE!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank the Gods, it was Blue. He was quickly making his way over to her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heya Blue. How was spanish class?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pace slowed just slighty and a blush bloomed over his cheeks. Remembering how Stretch had called him out on his crush on the spanish teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-IT WAS SPECTACULAR, OF COURSE!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie couldn't hide the sly grin that crept onto her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah yea? What all did Mrs. Salazar teach today?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OH IT WAS GREAT, I WAS ABLE TO CONSTRUCT A FEW ADVANCED SENTENCES QUITE EASILY THANKS TO HER BRILLIANT TEACHINGS!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just smirked and noticed how Mr. Caleb waved a 'goodbye' and walked back in the opposite direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two students made their ways into the busy cafeteria and joined at the end of one of the lines for food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Blue continued to speak highly of his spanish teacher, Jamie began to notice just how many eyes were now on her. She noticed a few students pointing and staring, and others were taking pictures and laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'They can't hurt you. They won't touch you. They're only talking about you, words can't leave bruises.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That last thought was supposed to reassure her, but instead, she felt like she was back in her old room. Shaking with full body pains from a belt by her mothers hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cold flashes started to make her frame shake with sweat that slowly starting to build up on her forehead. She clenched her teeth and dug her jagged fingernails into the palm of her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her right hand slowly moved to her left wrist that was slightly covered by the material of her button up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before her nails could dig into the underside flesh of her wrist, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>large</span>
  </em>
  <span> skeletal hand gripped her hand with a light, almost feathery, squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden touch made her flinch and caused her mind to pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OH, HEY RED! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD THIS LUNCH." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand left her own. Jamie's red eyes followed the hand back up to its owner and met eyes similar to hers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>"Heya kid, ya uh, lookin' uh lil </span>
  <em>
    <span>pale</span>
  </em>
  <span> there."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Does anyone else have problems wit reading cursive? Cuz I sure as hell cant read it 🤠</p><p>Ngl I can kinda hear Slim having Donald Glovers voice. Especially when he spoke for Marshal Lee off of Adventure Time 🤷</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spare change?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-huh..?" Jamie's voice shook as she stared at the huge skeleton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue didn't seem to have noticed how Jamie was on the verge of a panic attack until Red stooped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a shark toothed grin. Making Jamie cheeks burn, and turned to face Blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yah, m'schedule got switched around. So now I gets ta join th' rest uh you boneheads."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue nodded and spoke more about random topics, but to Jamie, the sound of his voice and the noises of the cafeteria just seemed to blur into barely distinguishing mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood behind Reds frame as they got a tray of… Appetizing looking burgers. Jamie had to stare real hard at it to make sure wasn't tripping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Is this… real meat? Not a soybean patty?' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when it was her turn to grab either a serving of spaghetti, chicken tenders with a side of fries, or a burger with fries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spaghetti smelt amazing and the chicken looked absolutely divine, but she didn't want to chance getting her uniform stained with marinara sauce. And she always had the unfortunate luck of biting straight into a vein or whatever part of the fried chicken, when she ate tenders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she opted for the classic burger and fries. Under the bun, there was a small stack of lettuce, tomatoes, and pickles. Which again, surprised her. As all of her last schools only threw on a slice of nasty ass cheese on their foods and called it a job well done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie ripped a piece of the patty and popped it into her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt her saliva glands worsen as soon as she bit into the meat. The patty could've been sitting in the back of the school's fridge for months, but all the spices and the juice that exploded in her mouth from that small piece, made her think this was from a 5-star restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the line continued to move down, she couldn't help at marvel at the school's food selections. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a glass case, there were pieces of sliced cakes and small plastic bowls of </span>
  <em>
    <span>fresh </span>
  </em>
  <span>fruit with a dollop of whipped cream on top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a bowl of strawberries and grabbed a bottle of water before making it to the last lunch lady that charged you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Mom surely would've put some money on my account before leaving me. Right?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Account number." The old woman said. Not even glancing at Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie dug around their pockets until she felt a crumpled piece of paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unwrapping the paper, she typed in the six digit number and hoped there was at least $5 on her account.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's no money on your account."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Fuck. Me.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"U-uhm.. it's my first day and I forget my money back in my dorm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old woman just stared at her before sighing and taking their tray away from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to cry. Just a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry boy. No money, no lunch. Next!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They felt their stomach drop as they were pushed out of line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and glanced around her to see if anyone else had noticed she came out empty handed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it seemed that nobody noticed, they rubbed their now slightly wet palms on their slacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'That's okay. I wasn't that hungry anyways.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie then looked around the large cafeteria in hopes of spotting the skeleton brothers. She gripped the straps of her backpack and started to walk around the area </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cafeteria had two floors. The first floor had the lunch line with majority long straight tables that seated possibly 20, if some seats weren't occupied by a bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the second floor, which was just a small staircase of maybe five steps, had small or large round tables that had 5-8 seats. But students would usually borrow a few more from others to sit with friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She noticed how a lot of students kept to themselves in groups. You had all of the usual cliques:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nerds: who all seemed to wear the exact same thick framed squared glasses, with the option of a piece of tape wrapped around the nose piece, and were covered in head to toe in severe acne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie remembered their past experiences with nerds. They were sneaky bastards who used their meek and pitiful appearances to fool everyone. She thought they were possibly one of the scariest cliques if they put effort into it. Think about it, smart as hell teenagers who know how things work, and were usually in the shadows, unnoticed. She made a mental note to try and avoid their territory, the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The preps: the rich and condescending. Along with a dash of inbred and completely brainless. What else is there to explain?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could already smell daddy's money and arrogance radiating off of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next was the greasers; who the majority of them wore black leather jackets to give off the illusion of 'tuffness'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Wonder if that's where Red would sit at.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And lastly, the jocks: who all wore Letterman jackets with multiple patches. She could already tell that they ruled the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Note: stay the hell away from anyone with a Letterman or says: "totally dude." In a surfer voice.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to give up, until a voluminous voice called out to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"JAMIE, OVER HERE!" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch bit into a particularly fat grape as he watched his brother wave down the human. "I didn't realize they had this lunch." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue sat back down when he saw that Jamie had indeed noticed him, and was now making their way over to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I DIDN'T EITHER, UNTIL I SEEN THEM OUTSIDE THE CAFETERIA WITH A TEACHER." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red, who was currently getting the evil eye from Edge for no particular reason, glanced over towards Blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wazzat now?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch motioned to the oncoming human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tha new kid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his head and noticed Jamie from the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah shit, I thought they were right behind me an' Blueberry in tha line"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black humphed, "SERVES THE HUMAN RIGHT GETTING LOST. AFTER THEY COMPLETELY DISRESPECTED ME IN FRONT OF MY PEERS."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slim, with cheeks full of pasta, gave a questioning look to his brother. "Ey dud wut ow?" ("They did what now?") </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge finally broke his stare and looked over towards the two dark brothers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HE'S JUST MAD BECAUSE HE HAD HIS PELVIS HANDED TO HIM BY A </span>
  <em>
    <span>HUMAN.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Edge couldn't help the grin that stretched across his skull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Black just frowned and glowered into his almost untouched pasta, with a light pastel purple casted over his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT HAVE "MY PELVIS HANDED TO ME" BY THAT DAMNED HUMAN. IT JUST.. CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD." He stabbed his fork into a noodle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slim licked his teeth and rid any lingering sauce. "Need me ta talk to em?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black side eyed him. "OF COURSE NOT. NOT YET ANYWAYS."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller of the two just nodded and began re-stuffling his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue had moved his galaxy themed backpack off of the seat next to him and onto the floor. "SIT NEXT TO ME JAMIE!" He tapped the spot next to him excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quietly chuckled and took a seat in the empty chair next to Blue with two more spares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heya kid. Havin' a fun filled first day?" Stretch asked as he slowly sipped from a carton of strawberry milk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie rolled their eyes. "Oh yes, how can I </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>love all the attention because of my looks. I'm just jumping with joy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red was next to comment. "You'll get use to it, shortstack. How do ya think we feel sometimes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"that's true. I guess I'm just still trynna get use to this more.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>upper class </span>
  </em>
  <span>school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus slurped a noodle off of his fork and dabbed at his teeth. "WHERE ALL HAVE YOU GONE TO SCHOOL?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, "Pretty much everywhere in the U.S.. And maybe two other schools in South Korea and Mexico." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's what really caught everyone's attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Army brat?" Red questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. "Nah, I use to jump households a lot when I was younger. I was even homeless for awhile till I moved in wit my grandparents in Arizona."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THAT'S TERRIBLE!" Blue couldn't help the sorrowful look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHERE WERE YOUR PARENTS?" Edge surprisingly asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh.." Jamie wrapped their finger around one of the hanging dreads in front of her face. "I don't really know who my dad is," it wasn't necessarily a lie. She really didn't know who he was anymore. The last time she had seen him was when she was young and even now she had a hard time recalling his face. "And my mom left me with my grandparents while she worked out in the city." Which was true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The once chatty table had now gone oddly quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch was the one who broke the silence, "damn, sounds like you've had quite the life so far."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She released an airy laugh. "That's one way of putting it, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ey, where 'er tha two bozos?" Slim was digging a sharp claw in between his teeth for any left behind food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black sighed, "THEY'RE PROBABLY HOLDING UP THE LINE GETTING TWO DIFFERENT PLATES OF FOOD." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'"Bozos?"'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Everyone!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked up to a happy looking Sweets with two styrofoam plates stacked full of spaghetti.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ABOUT TIME YOU MADE IT SWEETS, WE WERE ALL WONDERING WHERE YOU AND UR BROTHER WAS!" Papyrus seemed oblivious to the numerous side-eyed glances he got from some of the darker skeletons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweets took the furthest open seat from Jamie, leaving an open space between them. "Sorry, Axe And I Had Gotten A Little Side Tracked. He Should Be Coming In A Moment," he took out a plastic fork and began twirling the noodles around the points. "He Noticed That Some Slices Of Cheesecake Were Being Set Out So He Took The Liberty Of Satisfying His Sweet Tooth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie watched in fascination as Sweets opened his jaw. What she wasn't expecting, was the glowing tongue and 'saliva' that dripped and stretched down from his top canines, to his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweets almost caught her looking at him before Jamie turned her head away in the other direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THERE'S CHEESECAKE? WHERE?!" Edge stood from his seat and slammed his hands onto the table, making everything shake violently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone reacted with an annoyed grumble as they steadied their belongings, or just had no reaction to Edges sudden outburst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweets was one of the few who had no reaction. He licked his jaws clean of spaghetti before replying, "I Believe Their Over By The Snack Bar Line."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sooner after he finished speaking, Edge was already leaving with a determined swiftness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Edge had made his dramatic departure, Blue and Black had somehow gotten into heated debate about Marvel and DC, and which one was better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans, Red, Slim, and Stretch all seemed to talk about some sort of project that sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>to complicated for her. Especially since she heard something about quantum physics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweets sat quietly on the edge of the table, quietly enjoying his meal while everyone else continued to have loud conversations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked pretty peaceful and content as he ate, and made her hesitant to spark up a conversation with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not wanting to be rude, she reached back into her bag and pulled out a random notebook and began sketching out a small cartoon skeleton head with comically large round glasses, similar to his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finished the rough sketch and tore the piece of paper off her notebook and folded it, then slid it toward Sweets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a moment to notice the paper as he was deeply involved with his spaghetti. When he finally noticed the scrap of paper, he gently picked it up and unfolded it. Revealing the cartoon skeleton waving with a speech bubble saying: "hello!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The art style seemed somewhat familiar, but he wasn't well acquainted enough with the style to know who drew it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was confused, why was there a sketch of a skeleton saying hello placed by him? Was one of the brothers playing with him? Then this was an odd and unfamiliar game to Sweets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up, he tried to see if any of the other brothers were also playing this drawing "game" but noticed that none of the monsters were looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweets finally noticed Jamie looking at him with a grin and a friendly wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked and looked back down at the drawing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Ah That's Right, They Were Drawing In Class Earlier.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled back as best as he could and waved back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hows your day goin' Sweets?" Jamie asked, completely turning her body towards him. Obviously showing interest in him at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Thank The Stars I Took That Psychology Class.'  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sweets thought with a internal sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reading people's body language was usually much easier than speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still, he was taken back by how open Jamie's body language was. "It Is Going Well So Far, Thank You For Asking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, "What class you got next?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweets took a bite from his plate. "I Only Have Three Classes. So Usually After lunch I Go To The Library Until My Brother Finishes His Classes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie blinked, "you only have three classes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"whoa that's hella cool! Damn now I'm kinda jealous of you. I haven't had a free period since I was a sophomore." Jamie slightly pouted, not noticing how Sweets eyes rested on her lips for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to mentally slap himself to look back up at her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Stars Sweets, Pull Yourself Together!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, she was completely oblivious to the effect she had with her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweets could already feel the slight warmth on his cheeks from her praise. His "eyebrow" twitched in irritation when he realized he was acting like a dog receiving praise from its owner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanting to steer the conversation back to her, he noticed her notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How Long Have You Been Drawing?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhh," they thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know, maybe since I was in elementary?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed, "May I Take A Look?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweets motioned to the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I Take A Look At Your Art?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's cheeks warmed as they clutched the book just a little tighter. "I wouldn't call it art, it's just a bunch of unfinished crappy sketches."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her curiously, ""Crappy"? I Think They're Wonderful. I Mean, If They're Personal Then I Understand." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no no! It's not that they're personal. Its just--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heya bro."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Axe! It's Rude To Interrupt A Conversation!" Sweets scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie paused and had to look up to meet the face of the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie immediately noticed the blood red eyelight and beanie that covered the skeletons head. And quickly realized it was the same guy from her English class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'So this is Axe.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They thought, briefly wondering why he was named after a tool, but she couldn't act too surprised. Since most of the monsters she's met today were named after a font, color, food, or action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah shit, sorry bro. I didn't mean ta intrude in you two's conversation." He didn't really sound apologetic, but Sweets accepted either way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Its Alright Axe. Although I Wish You Didn't Curse When I'm around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axe took a seat between Jamie and Sweets. He to also had two trays of food. Instead of spaghetti, he had three burgers, one of which already had a large bite taken out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He released a humorless chuckle and knocked the side of his skull. "Sorry bro, y'know 'm a numbskull sometimes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweets only shook his head as he twirled his fork into his somewhat cold spaghetti.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie sighed internally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I guess that's the end of that conversation.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning away from Sweets, she picked up her pencil and began drawing random doodles to pass time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They glanced over at the others, Sans and Stretch had somehow fallen asleep against each other. Black and Blue were turned away from each other with matching expressions, both of their cheeks were puffed out and had similar frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe if they were in kindergarten, they'd be pretty damn adorable. But… No. It was kinda weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slim was tapping away on his phone with a bored expression. And Edge had successfully returned with a slice of cheesecake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red was slowly falling asleep, but everytime his eyes finally closed, Edge seemed to kick his leg every time. Making him jump and grumble angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Papyrus had pulled out an advanced book of sudoku, and was going through the puzzles like it was the easiest thing in the world!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the chance to really look at all of the monsters, Jamie started to draw each one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course she hoped that none of them noticed her sketching them, or else that'd be one interesting and awkward conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she finished up slims lumped over form, and slowly looked over at the skeleton next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being up close and personal with Axe was a bit.. overwhelming. Jamie didn't realize just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was until now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least </span>
  </em>
  <span>build some sort of relationship with Axe, they opened their mouth to speak, but immediately stopped when he proceeded to practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>unhinge his jaw </span>
  </em>
  <span>and ate an entire burger in one bite. </span>
  <em>
    <span>In one bite</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axe was just about to grab his second burger when he halted. It didn't take much for him to feel her staring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his eye socket twitch in irritation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'This is why I hate eating in the cafeteria.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever Sweets manages to get him into the cafeteria, there's always someone staring at him in bewilderment and disgust when he did eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still feeling Jamie's stare, he whipped his skull over to face her and hopefully scare her off. But instead of a terrified face, he was met with a look of genuine curiosity that was splayed across her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two just.. stared at each other. One was in completely zoned out, and the other was taking in the unfazed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt foreign and unnatural. To have someone besides his brother actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at him with something other than fear was… amazing. Like he felt normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost addicting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie blinked and realized how they were just blatantly staring at a stranger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh shit I was staring!' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They coughed into their hand and looked away down at the table. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to stare."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie could now feel him staring at her. She swallowed harshly and felt small buds of sweat start to drip off the sides of her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Why does his stare feel so.. unnerving?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To put it simply, they felt like lamb sitting next to a starving wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest when she heard a short, almost shy, deep laugh coming from the murderous looking monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hehehe, it's all good." He picked up a fry and popped it into his mouth, "yer tha new kid in Mr. Garlands class, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded and slowly started to feel relaxed. Jamie gave a small smile, "yeah, never thought a class could smell so much like onions before." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axe choked on his fry and had a small laughing fit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh man! Heheh, ya jus dont understand how much I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>that class jus because of tha smell. It's so much worse when ya have intense smell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked so much more friendly when he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cute.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help but laugh along with him like they were old friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Axe got through his laughing fit, he tossed back another burger into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie took the quick second to notice the rows of shark like teeth that easily teared the poor burger apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he wasn't looking, she would slowly start drawing him piece by piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to her, the longer she stayed around the group, the more pissed off one of the skeletal grew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>But which one?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally finished the sketch of Axe and was now waiting on the chance to get a clear view of Sweets. Which was becoming increasingly difficult since Axe's huge body blocked her from seeing him and he never stayed in one spot for long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to just give up on Sweets, she moved onto other ideas until Axes voice pulled her from her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished up his plates of food and stacked them neatly. He may be a damn glutton, but hes at least got some manners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What class ya gots next?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie didnt even need to think about it. A smile of excitement pulled at her dry lips, "weightlifting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axe had a similar expression that Red had whenever she told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his brow, and looked her up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" He couldn't help the disbelief in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They huffed, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I have it with Blue too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their expression made Axe chuckle almost teasingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie had to tighten her jaw to keep from grinning and blushing like an idiot when he chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew there was no intention behind the chuckle. But to her, it sounded like straight sin and temptation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Jesus christ Jamie! Calm the hell down before you get caught!' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep and not so relaxing breath, they willed away the blush and finally seemed to get their heart back to a steady pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," he cutted in, "good luck with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, "oh yeah, Imma need luck since I'm his partner. I already witnessed him this morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her ears still had a slight ringing from the music and him yelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie didn't notice the suspicious look he gave her and Blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axe lowered his head so he was somewhat closer to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They couldn't help but feel the slight spike of panic shooting through their chest when they face him, only to be inches away from his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep yer distance from 'em. Tha innocence is jus an act."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked several times, her mind was occupied by registering the current closeness from him. She cleared her throat and tried to understand what he had said. "Wh-what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to open his jaws again, but as fate would have it, the bell blared. And Blue wasted no time in rushing over to Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"COME ON JAMIE, LET'S GET PHYSICAL, PHYSICAL!" He sanged while he pumped his fists in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Was that an Olivia Newton reference?' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie stood and tossed her notebook back into her bag and threw it over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What were you saying Axe?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked slightly conflicted. He wanted to tell them to just be careful around the small skeleton, but it was difficult to talk shit about someone when they're </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he just gave a sideways grin and shook his head. "Ah nothin. I'll cya later, Jamie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and tilted over Axe to wave goodbye to Sweets. "Bye Sweets!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweets waved back enthusiastically, "Goodbye Jamie, Good Luck In Lifting Weights!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one last wave, she followed Blue out the back of the cafeteria and to the locker room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't occur to Jamie until they were right outside the locker room, that they lacked any workout clothes. "Oh wait, Blue."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowed his pace and turned towards them. "HM?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have any workout clothes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made a small 'O' with his mouth before rubbing his chin. "MAYBE COACH HAS SOME EXTRA SETS? IF NOT, YOU CAN BORROW MINE!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they got closer to the door, they could hear loud music coming from inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie immediately thought back to this morning with Blue and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>"interesting" </span>
  </em>
  <span>music choices. Blue opened the door to the locker room and allowed Jamie to enter first, which was probably a mistake on their part. Their ears were, once again, assaulted by the ridiculous volume of </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Kaancepts' </span>
  </em>
  <span>by K.A.A.N being played over speakers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They peered over at Blue and wondered if he had difficulty hearing sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'With the amount of times he's around loud noises it wouldn't surprise me. Maybe that's why he speaks so loudly?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"COACH," Blue called out as he knocked on the brown door that rested in the corner of the room. Jamie took the moment to look around, and regretted it immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They should've realized that this was, once again, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys only </span>
  </em>
  <span>locker room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'God I'm an idiot.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a mix of monster and human students in the room, which definitely explained the interesting… smell. To her horror, Majority of the boys were either shirtless, having some sort of strength contest, or walking around with no pa--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'OH. MY. GOD!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gasped loudly, but thankfully the music covered the sound of her shock. Their face burned in complete and utter embarrassment as they covered their eyes. Blue noticed the horror in her eyes and couldn't help but turn his head and stifle a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'My eyes! My poor innocent eyes! They burn!!' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saving her from further mental and emotional scarring, the coaches door finally opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, instead of another human teacher, they were a monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lavender colored crocodile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With yellow eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was oddly attractive..?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesus Jamie, calm down. You horndog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coach looked at Jamie first and then Blue. "What's goin on, Big Blue?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue motioned to Jamie, slightly pushing her forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MEET JAMIE! THEY'RE NEW TO BULLWORTH AND OUR WEIGHTLIFTING CLASS!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coach looked confused for a moment. "New kid? I didn't get the memo about a student joining my class." He mumbled. "Lemme check the system." He turned but stopped and looked at Blue. "Go ahead and get changed Blue. I'm sure Jamie will be fine with me for a moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YES SIR!" Blue gave coach a salute and went over to his own locker. Expertly dodging the human and monster nudists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coach motioned for Jamie to follow him inside the office. He took a seat in his rolling chair while Jamie stood awkwardly in the middle of the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soo Jamie, how are you enjoying Bullworth academy so far?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Small talk, ew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rubbed at the back of her neck. "It's goin pretty okay I guess. Just trynna get use to the layout and meeting new people all over again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded absentmindedly. "Good good." He typed on his computer until he finally reached what he was looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coach turned in his chair to face her. "Jamie Hopkins?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, "that's me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He released a huff and stood. "Well, welcome to weightlifting!" He chuckled, "sorry about the late introduction. I just wanted to make sure ya were actually in my class. Didn't want any juveniles comin in and breaking my equipment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offered a scale covered hand to Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Coach Roxo. But most of my students just call me Coach."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I kinda got that from Blue." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strangely enough, she didn't feel the need to avoid his handshake. It was like he was giving off good vibes that made her feel at ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took his hand and gave a firm shake. He raised his brow before turning her hand palm up. He thumbed at the bases of her fingers and palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calloused hands. You have experience in weightlifting?" Coach asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie nodded, "yes sir, I've been in weightlifting since the beginning of middle school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that information, Coach gave a gnarly grin. "Oh yeah? Sounds like I got a veteran in my class now. But uh," he looked her up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May need to get you on a food plan." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie almost rolled their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coach saw the slight annoyance on Jamie's face when he said that, and quickly added on to his sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It'll just give me peace of mind. Don't need one of my kiddos snapping an arm or some kinda body part."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They blinked at him. Someone actually wanting to help them thicken out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'When was the last time I actually ate right?' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie couldn't help the genuine smile that crossed their face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds good, Coach."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Let's Get Physical! Physical!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like this chapter is hella garbage</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coach Roxa had ended up giving Jamie an extra pair of gym shorts that were probably 3x bigger than what she usually wore. But she wasn't in a position to complain. She was just happy that she could get back into lifting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After receiving the shorts, she ended up going to Blue for an extra shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the other guys had already left the locker room besides Blue and a few others who're taking their time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time she had left the coaches office, Blue was in the process of changing. He had already changed out of his school uniform and had on his gym shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Why do I feel the need to look away? He's just a skeleton.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jamie was trying to avoid directly staring at the shirtless skeleton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU NEED A SHIRT?" He asked as he was grabbing his own shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, keeping her eyes trained on his own. "Is that okay? I'll wash it after school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had shook his head in a dismissive manner and dug around in his locker for a moment. Jamie, of course, took the chance to </span>
  <em>
    <span>respectfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> study Blues form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe there's something different about a skeletal monster structure than a humans?' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a quick peek, she noticed the thickness of his ribs and spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Yup, definitely different from a humans.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue may be closer to her height than most of the other skeletons, but he made up for the lack of height by his width.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His bones were a lot more thicker than she thought. With his uniform on, he appeared to be a lot smaller than he actually was. As her eyes traced down his spine, she could see what she guessed was freckles, spread across his </span>
  <em>
    <span>"back". </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had noticed the freckles on his face became more prominent whenever he'd blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Wonder if he's a full body blusher.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, along the back of a few select ribs and parts of his spine, were small nicks here and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Is that normal?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>She pondered at the sight before quickly having to avert her gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"IT MAY BE A LITTLE BIG, BUT IT SHOULD BE FINE." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said as he pulled out a large shirt with the school's mascot on the chest. He turned and handed her the piece of clothing before pulling on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. I honestly prefer baggy clothes anyways."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling satisfied with her borrowed clothes. She asked Blue where the bathroom was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pointed out in the direction of the restroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Jamie grinned, remembering what coach had called him earlier. "Big Blue." She chuckled as she walked to the bathroom. Luckily for Blue, she didn't notice the eruption of a heavy blush that now covered his skull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice cracked. "N-NO PROBLEM..!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, at least she was right on him being a  full body blusher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue was sitting down in his assigned spot near one of the weight racks when Jamie finally walked into the weight room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first he didn't notice them until Coach Roxo had said their name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost started laughing when he seen them. The "shorts" they wore were so big on their frame, that they more resembled pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'AT LEAST THE SHIRT LOOKS OKAY ON THEM.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coach ended up placing them next to Blue as he did headcount.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie whispered, "I didn't think the shorts would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>big. I look like a goddamn clown."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue snickered. "You look Fine. Besides No One Really Cares What You're Wearing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gave him a look, "did you not notice how many of the guys in here started laughing when my fugly ass came in here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Most," </span>
  </em>
  <span>He corrected. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>Of The Guys Don't Care. We're All Just Here To Get Strong!" He then flexed his arm with a dazzling smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie coughed to prevent them from laughing out loud. "I don't mean to be rude, but how does a skeleton even gain muscles?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged before waving his fingers in front of his face. "Maaagic!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right ya youngins, today we're gonna be workin on our legs!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A collective groan went around the room before Coach started laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the spirit!" He clapped his hands together. "Now, everyone get on the field and give me two laps!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the weight room, a garage door opened and revealed an indoor field that the football players would use to practice in. To them, the fake grass was an almost overpowering green that stung at her eyes and the smell of the rubber tires was somewhat prominent in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jamie followed Blue, they kept struggling to keep the elastic band up on their hips as they walked. Clicking their tongue in irritation, they stopped in the middle of the weight room and lifted up the bottom of their shirt just enough to get a clear sight of the draw strings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue was almost to the field when he realized Jamie wasn't by him. He looked back and seen how they were trying to get a good knot into the draw strings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU GOOD JAMIE?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked up from their hands, giving him a halfhearted grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sorry give me a sec."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, and shamelessly, Blue purposely kept his eye lights dim to study Jamie while keeping his body active. He moved his hands as if he was brushing off any stray fuzz on his shirt or doing something that gave the illusion that he wasn't just staring at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brief amount of skin that was currently being shown on their stomach, was enough for him to notice the dark ink of what looked like a tattoo that seemed to crawl up the left side of their stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't tell what kind of tattoo it was, but he was curious and was just itching to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'WOULD IT BE AWKWARD TO ASK? I MEAN, THEY WOULD KNOW THAT I WAS STARING AND PROBABLY GET WEIRDED OUT.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn't be a surprise if one of the skeletons had warned Jamie about his </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting </span>
  </em>
  <span>behavior. Sure, he'd even admit that he was a bit of a pervert. Especially for humans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just something about their anatomy and their squishy flesh that was usually soft, or decorated with strange marks, just intrigued him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But would he push himself on others for his own satisfaction? No. He may be a monster, but he had at least some morals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aha!" Jamie declared victory on the now severely knotted drawstrings and punched the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their outburst had reminded Blue that he was still, in fact staring at them. Cooley, he blinked back his eye lights and switched back to his innocent act.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"READY TO GO?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup!" Jamie nodded and jogged in front of him. "C'mon Blue!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned and quickly followed next to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running the first lap was a breeze for the two. But it was towards the middle of the second lap that Jamie was starting to fall behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue was a little further ahead, but was still staying close to them. In a teasing manner, he had started running backwards, now facing Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"COME ON SLOWPOKE! YOU DON'T WANNA BE LAST DO YA?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He may have had a cheerful, friendly face, but the thoughts in his skull were anything but innocent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes traced over and took mental pictures of their warming face. Jamie's cheeks had a lovely shade of roseate that was perfectly spread across their nose, and their lips hung slightly opened to try and capture more air to fill their lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so completely enthralled with how they looked right in this moment, that he had tripped over his own foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue didn't even get the chance to yelp, as he had begun rolling backwards until he finally came to a stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'WELL THAT'S JUST EMBARRASSING.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B-blue!" Jamie rushed over to him with concern in their voice as they leaned over him. "You okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small skeleton just let out a deep sigh of before looking up at Jamie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I GUESS I DO DESERVE THAT.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Blue could confirm he was fine, a malevolent cackle echoed through the indoor field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie was the first to look over at the source of the laugh, and realized it was Black. Blue already knew it was him, so he didn't even bother looking over at the dark skeleton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"BAHAHAHA! HOW PATHETIC CAN YOU BE BLUE? TRIPPING OVER YOUR OWN FEET! BAHAHAH! WHAT ARE YOU? BABYBONES?!" Black seemed to laugh even harder at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie had their hand out to Blue for a while, but pulled it away as he started to get up without taking their hand. He dusted off his clothes and faced Black. Jamie was about to snap at Black, until they took notice of his attire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wore a tight, long sleeved dark blue shirt with a capital B in the middle of his chest. Golden lines were stitched around the collar, sleeves, and areas around where his pecs and waist would be, and the same goes for the joggers he wore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie was bamboozled to just how a </span>
  <em>
    <span>skeleton </span>
  </em>
  <span>could fill out a shirt and pants so perfectly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clothing did nothing to hide the fact that Black was, somehow, very much on the muscular side. Many thoughts of reason tried to think of a logical reason as to how he had muscles, but in the end they just chalked it up to be magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were still confused as to why he was wearing that outfit and out in the field until a set of double steel doors opened and a group of girls wearing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact </span>
  </em>
  <span>same outfit walked in, just instead of pants they wore skirts. it smacked them in the face harder than a junebug at night in the middle of summer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'He's a cheerleader!' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a cheerleader?" They asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black immediately stopped laughing and put up a defensive stance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YES I AM. AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, IT IS AN EXTREMELY PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY DEMANDING SPORT THAT REQUIRES COORDINATION, LARGE AMOUNTS OF TRUST, STRENGTH, STAMINA, AND--!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think that's pretty cool."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blacks jaw went slack for just half a second before tensing in his usual grimace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DON'T LIE, YOU HUMAN. I KNOW OF THE STRANGE AND SEXIST STEREOTYPES YOUR KIND HAS IMPLANTED IN SOCIETY." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded in agreement. "Yea, humans suck don't they? Good thing I actually have a lot of respect for cheerleaders."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brows furrowed as they continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, the amount of strength they need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>throw </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone in the air and hold them up? Incredible." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it just Jamie, or was Black's face slowly getting more purplish?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I'm forreal when I say that it's cool that you're in cheerleading. It's about time that stereotype got fucked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue was barely keeping it together as he watched Blacks downfall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black released a sudden growl that both surprised Jamie and made the tips of their ears burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>DON'T LIE TO ME YOU NOT-SO-INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ALREADY KNEW JUST HOW </span>
  <em>
    <span>COOL </span>
  </em>
  <span>I WAS. IT'S NOT LIKE YOUR TERRIBLE COMPLIMENT MAKES A DIFFERENCE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie blinked with an unsure smile. "Uh, okay then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'What the actual fuck is going on?' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark monster 'HUMPED' before turning on his heel, and joined the group of girls who were currently doing stretches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WELL," Blue clapped his hands together, taking Jamie's attention off of Black. "THAT WAS FUN! IT'S NOT OFTEN THAT I GET TO SEE BLACK AT A LOSS FOR WORDS." He said rather cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie rubbed the back of their neck unsurely. "Guess that's my specialty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue turned and walked back into the weight room with Jamie in tow. The two walked in right as Coach was explaining what equipment to use for the lower body and updating everyone's max squat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie went first, Blue took off the plates that weren't put away from the last class, leaving just the 45 pound bar alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretching their legs quickly, Jamie ducked under the bar and tucking it behind their head and shoulders before lifting the steel off the handles. Their body wobbled for a second before stilling. Blue acted as their spotter, standing close behind them in case they couldn't stand back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a steady breath, Jamie squatted and their knees immediately let out a chorus of popping from the sudden pressure. It took them a moment to push themself back up. With a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>'clank', </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jamie sat the bar back on the handles, and released a sigh and kicked up their heels into the back of their thighs in a stretching manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good lord that felt good!" While Jamie was taking in the newly popped and stretched muscles, Blue on the other hand, was trying to calm the burning blush on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To skeletal monsters, bone popping was possibly the equivalent to a lewd pornstar moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Definitely need to go higher." Jamie said, before turning to Blue and witnessing his current state.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Small balls of baby blue sweat was collecting at the top of his skull and his mouth was set in an uneven grin, as he was still trying to remain as normal as possible. His voice cracked, "A-AWESOME!" Clearing his throat, he was finally able to get control of the rapid thumping in his soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie was already grabbing a 25 pound plate and slid it onto one end of the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue helped them tighten the weights on the bar and stood behind them as they readied to lift the now 70 pound steel bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>20 minutes later,</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie puffed out their cheeks as they struggled to straighten their body up to a standing position with a 220 pound metal bar on their shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU GOT THIS JAMIE!" Blue encouraged with stars in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would've laughed at the fact that he was acting as their little cheerleader, but even the slightest misplaced jerk of a muscle could have them on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their thighs felt like they were on fire as their body shook almost violently at this point. Blues gloved hands were right under Jamie's, so he could quickly grab it in case they couldn't complete the squat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gritting their teeth and releasing a low grunt, Jamie slowly, but finally, pushed herself back up into a standing position and shoved the bar back onto the hangers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue was stunned and remained silent as Jamie was gasping for air as their exhausted muscles begged to collapse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was honestly surprised that they completed the squat without any assistance. Especially since they looked like they had no built up muscle to lift a 220 pound bar of metal. When it seemed that Jamie had seemingly recovered her breath, Blue decided that that was the perfect time to slap a hand on their back with a cheer. Launching them forward back onto the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU WERE AWESOME, JAMIE! WOWZIERS FOR A SECOND I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GONNA MAKE IT!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie released a breathy laugh and pushed themselves off the bar and turned to Blue. Their face was warm and glistening with sweat as Blue stared at them with gleaming star eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wiped the sweat off their forehead. "I'm off by 40 pounds from my last max, but I kinda expected this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue shook his head, "NO WORRIES, IM SURE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO PASS YOUR OLD MAX SOON." He flexed his biceps, "ESPECIALLY WITH THE HELP OF THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie grinned, "that's right, I got the best weightlifting partner in the world." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had realized early on that Blue practically turned into a glowing blueberry with compliments. Which was honestly pretty cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his skull while his cheeks slowly turned a light blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tapped the bar, "'ight Big Blue, your turn." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His blush became slighty heavier as he traded places with Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Need to add any more weight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue nodded, "ADD A 35, PLEASE." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie pulled out a 35 pound plate and easily slid it onto the end of the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the plates were secured, Blue took his place under the bar, similarly to what Jamie had done, and tucked it between his shoulders and neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing straight, Jamie watched as the bar was now slightly bending from the weight and briefly wondered if they could even pull the bar off of Blue in case he couldn't do it. But they didn't have time to debate on their thoughts, as Blue was starting to go down into a squat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following his movements, they watched and noticed how his body didn't even shake from the weight and how his facial expression never changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Just how much can he lift..?' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept in a squatting position for a moment longer before standing back up and pushing the bar back on the rack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamje couldn't help but ask, "How much can you lift?" Earning a grin from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"LET'S JUST SAY I WON A FEW STATE AND NATIONAL AWARDS AGAINST BIGGER MONSTERS."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They blinked at him, not bothering to hide the genuine star-struck expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue seemed to puff his chest out just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tad </span>
  </em>
  <span>bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boy sure is humble about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Jamie and Blue moved onto other machines that had Jamie's body </span>
  <em>
    <span>screaming. </span>
  </em>
  <span>By the end of class, they were sitting on the floor with their legs out and Blue was behind them while pushing down on their back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie had to grit their teeth to keep from releasing a pained groan as their legs shook almost violently as the muscles stretched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue asked "YOU OKAY JAMIE? DO I NEED TO STOP?" Every so often, which warmed their heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gave him a short nod before he pushed deeper. Jamie's chest was almost to the ground when they couldn't help the groan that escaped their mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"F-fuck.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue.exe has stopped working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Coach Roxa saved Blue by blowing into a whistle that echoed throughout the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright everyone, I'm impressed by the progress I've seen today. So instead of doing the finishing 3 laps like usual, you guys can run one lap and head to the locker room before the bell rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was filled with whoops and hollers of cheer as it quickly became empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie noticed how Blue had stopped pushing on their back and looked back up at him. He wasn't facing them, as his back was turned to them and he rubbed the back of his neck in a quick and shaky manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ey, Blue." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped and turned to them slowly. They raised a brow at him for his strange behavior. "YOU OKAY, JAMIE?".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe he just wants to go ahead and get the lap over with?' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They held their hand out to him. Taking note of his blown out cerulean eye lights that almost took up all the room in his sockets."Mind giving me a hand? My legs are pretty much limp noodles right now." They chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OH! RIGHT, RIGHT SORRY." He stood in front of them and grabbed their hand, pulling them up slowly to their feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie had to blow a puff of air out as their legs continued to shake. "Thanks, you can go ahead and do the lap."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at them, "YOU SURE? I DON'T MIND WAITING." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shook their head. "Nah, I'll cya back in the locker room."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue, who didn't seem completely convinced, begrudgingly turned to the field and jogged after the group of running students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally left, jamie leaned their body against the cool wall as they tried to massage out some parts of their legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'That's gonna feel 10x worse tomorrow.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Fuck fuck fuck fuck!' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie limped down the hall as they made their way back to the locker room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally reaching the door, they weakly pulled it open and stumbled into the musk filled room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Gross.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was thankfully empty, and Coach didn't seem to be back in his office yet. So they took the opportunity to change out peacefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening their locker, they pulled out their neatly folded school uniform and begun trying to untie the horrifying knot in their shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of angry grumbling, they finally loosened the shorts enough to push it down their hips. Shuffling on their khakis was easy enough, now it was time for the hard part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie listened carefully for a moment just to make sure no one was coming before pulling off their shirt. Lifting the article of clothing off of their body, Jamie couldn't help the cold shiver that ran down their spine once the air hit their sweat covered skin. Now only in their sports bra, they struggled to fix their button ups sleeves when a whistle startled them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their heart stopped and launched in their throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, they turned their head and looked at where the whistle came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Fuck. Me.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Slim, who was currently eating on a sucker while staring at them with a mix of curiosity and… something impure. He grinned devilishly when he saw Jamie finally look at him with fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I'll be damned."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, well, well. This is a nice surprise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached back into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. While Jamie was rushing to finish buttoning up her shirt, a flash went off and brightened the room for just a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him in pure horror as he took a picture of her half dressed form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the screen for a second before nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew somethin' was off bout ya. Now it makes sense, ya little pervert." His grin grew more sinister as she furrowed her brows in anger and embarrassment. "Ya know, now that I look at ya, especially that expression, ya look so feminine that 'em surprised that the others haven't caught on yet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slim crossed his arms and tisked at her like a parent to a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now what would this </span>
  <em>
    <span>'highly prestigious' </span>
  </em>
  <span>school think if they found out a girl is hiding and messing around with the boys? Naughty naughty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood and stared at him in complete shock. Her mind still not completely processing the current situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't help but compare them to a deer in headlights with how wide their red eyes were. He could feel his soul thrum in a sick way of excitement from witnessing Jamie's face morph from pure raw fright, to superficial bravery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But something about the way she stared at him with furrowed brows irritated him. Made him want to wipe that look off of their face. So what did he do? He roughly shoved her against the lockers. Knocking the breath from her lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed a hand down on the lockers next to her head, trapping her. He held up his phone with the picture of her form in full brightness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'know, as much as I'd love ta beat ya around some as a welcoming gift, I'll make this simple." Slim made sure that Jamie's eyes were focused completely on him before speaking again. "Now, since i heard that ya wanted ta get a lil snappy wit my brother earlier, imma graciously make a deal witcha."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can just fuck off." Jamie growled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her an amused grin before grabbing her cheeks in an almost painful grip, making her lips pucker out in a slight pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such dirty words for a pretty face. Don't make me wash yer mouth out wit soap." He coo'd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him with anger burning in her eyes. "..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slim seemed pleased by her silence as he released his grip on her by "gently" slapping her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making her flinch with each slap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a good girl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's lip twitched in disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now," he started. "Whatcha gonna do is, tomorrow -when ya see Black- yer gonna beg fer forgiveness on yer hands and knees."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'That's it?'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie almost scoffed. She could easily swallow her pride in exchange for that picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"fin--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ah-ah," he interrupted. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>And, </span>
  </em>
  <span>ya owe me a few favors fer keepin yer little perverted secret from the rest of tha school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried defending herself. "But I'm not--!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"--I don't care." He looked at her now with an almost uninterested gaze. "Don't matter ta me if yer just using this as a way to get bitches or fulfill some kinda weird fantasy. Just keep yer head down when ya see me and my bro. Got it?" He grabbed her by the collar of her button up, pulling her towards him till their nose almost touched. "Or else I won't be as kind next time we're alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second, his right eye glowed and sparked a dark purple that created a harsh and thick smoke that danced in the air. It finally occurred to Jamie that now in this school, she was up against a whole new type of crowd. One that had access to magic and where her area of expertise in hand-to-hand fighting was a complete disadvantage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting her lip, she could feel herself slightly shaking as he stared at her. Jamie could tell that Slim was in fact, relishing from the power trip and knew she was scared of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She internally cursed at herself for allowing him to easily get under her skin. Not able to trust her voice from wavering, all she could do was nod. Which seemed enough for Slim to pull away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad that we got that lil problem taken care of." He unclenched his fist from her collar and haphazardly straightened it back out. He tucked his hands into his pockets and stepped away from Jamie. Allowing her to rush past him and collect her belongings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way kid," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some ungodly reason, she stopped in her steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like yer tattoos, maybe ya should show me tha rest of yer collection sometime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she ran out of the locker room, she could hear his laugh echoing out of the room and down towards the end of the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>SLAM!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's door smashed against the wall as she rushed into her room, slamming it behind her. She scrambled to throw her backpack off of her shoulders before leaning back against the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she had left the locker room, she ran straight to her dorm room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'What the fuck was that?!' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart was still beating out of her chest from Slims threat. Pulling her knees to her chest, she began counting to 20 to calm her heart before she hyperventilated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She yanked on her dreadlocks in an effort to ground herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'This cannot be happening again. I just got here and now I'm already being blackmailed.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With shaking hands, Jamie pulled her phone out of her pocket and clicked on the first contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thumbed at her lip in debate before clicking on the call button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Please, please, please answer!' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ring… ring… ring… ri--</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprise, surprise. She didn't answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The automatic voicemail played as she clicked on the end call button. She could feel her throat begin to tighten as her eyes started to burn with tears forming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Why did I think she even would?' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Releasing a heavy sigh, she laid her head back against the door with a light 'thud'. For a while, she just numbly sat in the quiet in that spot until her body started to ache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked back down at her phone once more, and saw one other contact that used to fill her with happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Big head</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie couldn't help the small smile that lightened her face. Without hesitation, she clicked on the green call button. Not surprised to hear the automatic voicemail on the first ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Hey, this is Mateo! Sorry I'm not at the phone right now. So leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Beep!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey loser," she started. "I know I haven't called you in a while and I'm sorry bout that. I've just been hella busy with y'know, mom and her trophies." A dry chuckle left her mouth. "I miss you, ya know? Lifes not.. lifes not really the same without you. I miss hearing your stupid voice and your ugly ass laugh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears threatened to spill over her lower lashes as her lip started to tremble. "God, you'd probably laugh at what all I've done to torment mom." Memories of both Jamie and Mateo switching out one of their stepdads shampoo with hot pink hair coloring crossed her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sniffed, "But to be honest, I haven't been doing too good. I uh, i got in some trouble with the cops awhile back and mom put me in this weird ass highschool with no information or money. And I guess I made a few friends already? I think I did. I mean, if not, I already have someone blackmailing me." She laughed pitifully. Wiping fat tears away from her eyes before they could fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh well, it's not the baddest thing that's happened to me. Maybe when break comes, I'll come see you? I'm actually not that far from you this time. Mom hardly ever talks to me now. And I haven't heard from dad in… almost a year now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie noticed just how long she's been talking and decided to end the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-anyways, I'll let you go. I know you're probably busy with whatever so, I love ya, bye."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Click</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dropped the phone on the floor. Not really caring if it earned another crack. She rubbed at her now red puffy eyes and stood up and slowly began unbuttoning her shirt and changed into a loose fitting shirt and pajama pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she laid in her bed scrolling through her phone, a deep growl disturbed the silence. Making her jump up with wide eyes as she glanced around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's sad that the first thing she thought of when she heard the growl was Slim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Piece of shits already making me paranoid.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took her a second to realize it was her stomach growling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Ah, that's right. I haven't ate since lunch yesterday.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie bit at her nails. Should she risk seeing Slim or Black to get some food?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding that her hunger outweighed the number of current fucks she gave, she threw on a hoodie and some slippers before tip-toeing out of her room. The wide halls were almost deathly quiet and lit somewhat dimly, making it resemble a horror film.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was kinda weird in itself. Shouldn't there be a lot more action in dorms? Especially in the boys dormitories?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her head was turned in one direction, she failed to notice the looming figure that had somehow appeared out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Watcha up to squirt?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie jumped. "Holy shit!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch was also surprised by her outburst and started cackling at her expense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nyeheheh! 'S been a while since I had that kinda reaction." He wiped an orange tear away from his socket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Christ Stretch! Tha hell--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, you already think of me as a god? Gotta say I'm flattered, squirt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked at him with a beyond confused stare. "What? No. Why the hell were you just standing behind me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. "Got bored in my room. Wanted to see if I could torment my bro for a while but he ain't back yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was strange. Blue was far ahead of her and wasn't even in the locker room when she went in there. "Where'd he go?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's gotta job out at a grocery store."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can get jobs?" She couldn't help the slight excitement that lightened her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffed at her, "of course we can get jobs. We just gotta show proof that we have one and get past the security guard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'This means I can finally get some money.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The gates are usually opened all day till 11pm on the weekdays, and midnight on the weekends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie nodded as she took in the information. "Good to know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch raised a brow bone at her. "Nobody explained this to you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stretched at the bottom of his chin. Deciding to change up the topic. "Strange. what were ya up to anyway?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could answer him, her stomach decided it was gonna answer for her. Stretch stared at her, while she stared at his duck slippers and felt her cheeks burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Well then." He coughed into his hand, failing miserably to hide his laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie sighed. "Where's the kitchen at?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head in amusement before walking past her and motioning for her to follow. As he quietly led her to the kitchen, she took the time to finally take in her new home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flights of stairs were old and somewhat shaky as they creaked with each step. To add even more character to it, some long lost papers were thrown and left on them. Just waiting for someone to make the wrong step and slip and break their necks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subconsciously, she wrapped her arms tighter around herself when she noticed that the walls had a slight oily sheen that made her question just </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the last time the dormitories were thoroughly cleaned. Another added bonus to the walls, were posted boards with multiple papers taped or stabbed onto the brown board. The majority of notes had either threats, interesting drawings of the male and female genitalia, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>creative </span>
  </em>
  <span>language that made Jamie raise a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe I should've joined the girls dormitories.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping off the last flight of stairs and onto the ground floor, she noticed the complete change of volume in contrast to upstairs. It was a complete mix of laughter, heated arguments, and loud music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess since we're right here, I'll show ya the recreation room." He walked directly across from the stairs to a pair of thick brown doors and pushed them open easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully with the already loud atmosphere, no one seemed to notice the doors opening with a shriek. Giving Jamie a slight sense of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Stretch held open the door for her to look around, she immediately found the source of the heated arguing. Towards the far left side of the recreation room was a poker table with a full game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the right side of the room, there was an old green couch that had a few tears In the cushion with stuffing coming out. In front of the couch was a huge squared TV that was currently swapping in and out with colorful static and a music channel that was playing '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Money Baby' </span>
  </em>
  <span>by K Camp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly the sound wasn't too bad. There were also a few different gaming consoles on either side of the block TV with CD cases strewn around. On the walls, a few burgundy red Bullworth academy banners hung surprisingly neatly with the wall paper being a cream color with complex designs that complimented the banners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A vending machine was to the far right behind the couch with a lit up image of a blue soda can. But of course, the majority of its buttons were either missing or broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie was just about to turn away from the room when a loud bang drew her attention back to the poker table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, two of the skeletons she had met earlier today were sitting next to each other with completely relaxed grins. While the rest of the players were human males with complete rage morphed on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Red and.. The clean looking one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch had also taken notice of the game and couldn't help but chuckle. He leaned down enough to reach her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Word of advice; never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever, </span>
  </em>
  <span>go against Red or Sans in a game of poker. Less ya wanna get dragged ta hell and back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie couldn't help the flinch that caused her to jump as soon as he got close and started speaking. Stretch of course, took notice (mf always be noticing shit🙄) and offered another piece of lovely advice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't let any of the other guys know that yer afraid of 'em. You'll just get beaten the shit out of."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help but suspiciously glance at him. "And you won't?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just shrugged, "trust me, I'm more of a lover than a fighter. Plus I dont have the energy to put effort into throwin punches at you walkin' meat sacks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Well that's reassuring.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AH GOOD EVENING JAMIE AND STRETCH!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two turned and faced a lankey skeleton with a smile so bright that made the sun seem dim. It was the vice president of Bullworth, Papyrus!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch waved lazily. "Heya pap. How ya doin?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he could, Papyrus would give an enthusiast wave back. But at the current moment, his hands were full with thick stacks of paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'M DOING WELL STRETCH! THANK YOU FOR ASKING." He now turned to Jamie, "HOW ARE YOU JAMIE? WAS YOUR FIRST DAY AS GREAT AS I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help the gentle smile that tugged on her lips. "Yeah, it was pretty good." She glanced at the stack of papers in his hands. "You need any help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus shook his head quickly. "NO THANK YOU JAMIE! I APPRECIATE THE OFFER, BUT I THINK I GOT THEM."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's all that work for?" Stretch questioned as he unraveled a hidden sucker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puffed out his chest in pride and showed off his shining, straight teeth. "THAT IS CLASSIFIED STUDENT COUNCIL INFORMATION THAT ONLY MY EYES ARE ALLOWED TO VIEW!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's grin couldn't help but grow just a tad bit wider. While Stretch covered his laugh with a thick cough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'He's so serious about his role.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another round of angry yelling caused the three to look back inside the recreation room. Just in time to see one of the human boys lose his shit by getting up and throwing his chair at the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch rolled his eyes, Papyrus scoffed, and Jamie gulped nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I SWEAR, NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I WARN OUR HOUSEMATES; THEY CONTINUE TO ALWAYS CHALLENGE SANS AND RED."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch nodded in agreement before turning back to Papyrus. "Ey Papyrus, you're on that welcoming committee right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch shoved Jamie forward with his elbow. "Well, why don't you show Jamie around? Apparently no one told them about the schools gate rules."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus gasped. "THAT'S RIGHT! ME OR ANOTHER STUDENT WERE SUPPOSED TO SHOW YOU THE GROUNDS!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuffled his feet anxiously. "HMMM.. MAYBE I DO REQUIRE YOUR HELP JAMIE. IF YOUR OFFER STILL STANDS?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Well there goes my goal of eating tonight.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, "need me to hold some of the papers?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. "YES! BUT YOU MUST PROMISE TO </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT </span>
  </em>
  <span>LOOK AT THE HIGHLY CLASSIFIED INFORMATION! Or Else I May Get In Trouble.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie grinned and crossed her heart. "I promise I won't take a peek."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to win him over. Jamie held out her hands and carefully as Papyrus slid off about half of his full stack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now with a more manageable stack, Papyrus glanced over to Stretch. "WILL YOU BE COMING WITH US STRETCH?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah," he crunched down on his sucker and pulled the white stick out from his jaws. "Imma go check in wit those two boneheads and wait around fer Blue."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus jumped at the mention of Blue. "OH! TELL BLUE TO COME TO MY ROOM AFTER HE GETS BACK! I NEED TO RETURN HIS PUZZLE BOOK." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch nodded and waved his hand at Jamie as Papyrus walked down the hall. "I'll cya later squirt. Make sure to keep up wit him cuz he moves pretty fast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie nodded in acknowledgment and chased after Papyrus. "Cya Stretch!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-FOUNDED IN JULY 8, 1900 BY WALTER SEYMOUR. THE SCHOOL WAS FIRST OPENED AS A REFORMATORY SCHOOL, BUT WAS SOON CHANGED INTO A REGULAR PRIVATE SCHOOL." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'He sure knows his history about the school." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, Papyrus and Jamie were climbing the stairs up to the 3rd floor as he educated her about the school's history. As he talked, he thankfully didn't notice how she had almost tripped a handful of times as she tried to keep up with him. Thanks to his height and lanky limbs, he was able to easily skip a step or two in comparison to Jamie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't realize that she had started to zone out as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until they had stopped in front of a dark wooden door with a silver plate that read </span>
  <em>
    <span>"student council," </span>
  </em>
  <span>that snapped her back to reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-AND HERE'S THE STUDENT COUNCIL OFFICE!" He carefully moved his stack of papers to one hand as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver key. "HERE, LET ME TAKE THOSE PAPERS FROM YOU." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus took the papers from her and unlocked the door. "WAIT HERE FOR A MOMENT WHILE I PUT THESE AWAY. THEN WE SHALL CONTINUE OUR TOUR!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a thumbs up as he disappeared into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5 minutes had passed and Papyrus was still closed away in the student council office. Jamie, who was scrolling aimlessly through her phone, got bored and decided to wander through the halls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking to the end of the hall, she peered around the main floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'It's so quiet.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as she walked, her shoes lightly echoed against the floor. Making it seem like she was moving almost too loudly. She approached the 3rd floor balcony and leaned against the wall that came up to her mid waist. Looking down, she had a clear view of the second and first floor. Along with the view of the lake that laid in front of the school's gates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Below her, on the second floor, a door slammed shut and was followed by a set of footsteps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curious as to who else was wandering around campus, she peeked over the balcony and waited to see who came out of one of the four halls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Axe! And.. Slim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie felt whatever relief she had vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axe looked irritated while Slim appeared to be high in spirits. He had his hands tucked into his pants while the bigger skeleton held onto two small trash bags in one hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two seemed to be talking about something regarding Mr. Caleb's room and some kinda payment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She debated if she should risk getting caught by Slim and dealing with another assault from him, or allowing her curiosity to get the better of her and eavesdropping on their conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'If I did get caught, maybe Axe will help me?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shook her head. She wasn't about to risk having the possibility of Slim </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Axe ganging up on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axe seemed like a pretty nice guy. But this was still her first day at this hell hole and she wasn't just gonna blindly trust someone she had just met this morning to protect her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I should check up on Papyrus.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning away from the balcony, Jamie walked back lightly as to not draw any attention to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she was about to knock, the student council's door swung open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus jumped slightly when he noticed Jamies' small build directly in front of the door. "AH, JAMIE! I HOPE I DIDN'T KEEP YOU WAITING TOO LONG?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and stepped out of his way. "Nah. Was just about to check up on you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He locked the door and motioned for her to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the back of his skull with a light flush of embarrassment. "NYEHEH, SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WORRY. APPARENTLY ALL OF THE FILES WERE COMPLETELY UNORGANIZED AND SERIOUSLY MISPLACED!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried matching his long strides. "Im guessing that would've been a disaster, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "MOST DEFINITELY." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well it's a good thing you caught that before it got worse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two reached the main floor and Papyrus glanced at his watch that was hidden under his sleeves. He clapped his hands and turned to Jamie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GOOD! WE STILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO WALK AROUND THE FULL CAMPUS BEFORE WE'RE REQUIRED TO BE IN OUR DORMS." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they headed down the stairs, Jamie worried that Slim and Axe were still down on the second floor. Reaching the second floor steps, she luckily didn't see the two as they passed and headed down to the first floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's heart was racing as they got closer to the entrance. She started to walk just a smidge faster than Papyrus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Freedom at last!' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as her hand touched the handle on the door to push it open, A deep voice whispered into her ear. "Ey </span>
  <em>
    <span>buddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a sharp intake of air and snapped her head towards the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus didn't notice Jamie's current distress and waved and gave a bright smile. "HELLO SLIM AND AXE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU TO WOULD BE HERE THIS LATE." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axe stepped out from behind Slims figure. Still looking somewhat irritated. "Heya paps. We got stuck cleanin a class and we're just about to leave and head back to the dorms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus gleamed and held his chest out. "HOW KIND OF YOU TWO, IT'S ALWAYS GOOD TO TAKE CARE OF OUR SCHOOL AS WE HAVE A WONDROUS REPUTATION TO UPHOLD." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slim rested a hand on her shoulder and deeply chuckled next to Jamie's ear, making her shiver. "Of course, pap. Wouldn't want anyone ta get tha wrong idea bout our school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axe took notice of how close and friendly Slim was acting towards Jamie. Which was odd considering the lankey skeletons school reputation. Especially with males. Everyone knew to never mess with him or his brother unless you wanted to end up in the hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But after last year, Slim had somewhat calmed down after he had gotten into smoking, but had gained his brothers supervision. If he wasn't in class under his brother's watch, he was either: in the girls dorms rocking beds, out wandering around town and bothering the locals, or off smoking a joint somewhere on campus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black had once tried to get his younger brother under control with a tighter leash, but ended up laying off when he showed no signs of stopping. At this point, Slim was known to have half of the female student body under his belt and a nasty history of putting fellow students under his thumb when they owed a debt to him or got in his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like the situation Jamie is currently in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nobody knew about that. Making Axe assume a completely different route.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he's experimenting with males now?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axe briefly wondered if Slim had gotten bored of all the female attention and wanted to try exploring around for a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'But why Jamie? Didn't he just get here?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought it was possibly due to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jamie was a fresh face and completely unknown, which would make him favourable to Slim. If that was the case, then it would explain the good mood Slims been in all afternoon since Axe has been with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slims found his new toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What have you two been doing?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus spoke first, "JAMIE HELPED ME CARRY UP SOME PAPERS FOR THE STUDENT COUNCIL AND I WAS GONNA SHOW HIM AROUND THE REST OF THE CAMPUS!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Slim started. "Ain't that just sweet of ya." He tightened his grip on Jamie's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lip twitched as she kept trying to keep her body from flinching at his touch. She gave a short nod and a small smile that didn't even touch her dimples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OH, HAVE YOU AND JAMIE ALREADY BECOME ACQUAINTED?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie could feel a grin spreading across his face when Papyrus asked that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nyeheh, sure ya. Ya can say that. We uh, met in tha locker rooms and became quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>acquainted. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Right </span>
  <em>
    <span>buddy?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew he was gaining satisfaction from this. As she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>his grin widening. She just gave a short and quick nod while staring down at the ground. Slim lifted his head away from hers and looked up at Papyrus, "Ey pap, ya don't mind if me an Axe join you two on ya lil tour of tha school?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Please say no, please say no, please say--'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OF COURSE NOT! THE MORE THE MERRIER, RIGHT?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt like crying right then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed his free hand onto her other shoulder, "ya cool wit us boneheads coming with you Jamie?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hated how her name effortlessly rolled off his forked tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction of getting to her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So this time with false confidence, Jamie looked up towards Slim with a smile that made her eyes wrinkle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, like Papyrus said; the more the merrier." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie knew she had struck a nerve when she seen his eyebrow twitch with irritation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slim released his grip on her, but not before giving her a light pat on her shoulder and straightening back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WELL COME ALONG EVERYONE</span>
</p><p>
  <span> FOR I, THE MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS, WILL GIVE THE MOST EDUCATIONAL AND EXTRAORDINARY TOUR OF YOUR LIVES!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed open the doors and walked with utmost confidence. Jamie followed quickly after him, then Axe, and lastly Slim. Who was lazily dragging his shoes against the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Papyrus led the small group around campus, Jamie had asked about the school gate times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AH YES, STRETCH MENTIONED THAT NO ONE HAD TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT. WELL, ON WEEKDAYS THE SCHOOLS GATES ARE OPEN UNTIL 11 O'CLOCK ON THE DOT. WHILE ON WEEKENDS, THEY'RE OPEN UNTIL 12:30AM."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie nodded as she took in this repeated information. "What if you get locked out?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"IF YOU END UP GETTING LOCKED OUT YOU'LL HAVE TO REPORT TO THE GUARDS LOOKOUT POST. AND IN DOING SO, YOU'LL AUTOMATICALLY ACCUMULATE A DETENTION FOR THE FOLLOWING DAY."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unless ya got sum way to get in without gettin caught, ya stuck sittin in a stale room wit the perverted headmaster writtin on a board fer an hour." Axe spoke up as he readjusted his beanie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'It looks so small in his hands. wait, perverted headmaster?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over her shoulder at the huge skeleton. "Perverted headmaster?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus physically cringed at the mention of the headmaster. "IT'S RUDE TO TALK BADLY ABOUT OTHERS, ESPECIALLY THE HEADMASTER. BUT AXE IS RIGHT. IT IS BEST TO AVOID GETTING DETENTION WITH HIM, HE HAS A CERTAIN… REPUTATION WITH THE STUDENTS."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He touches up on minors?" She questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped and shook his hands quickly in a dismissive manner. "N-NO! NO. HE DOESN'T TOUCH THE STUDENTS HE--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slim spoke up next. "He likes to make ya uncomfortable. If ya in detention fer sumthan more serious than missin lights out, than you'll get an 'appropriate punishment.' As he likes ta call it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie didn't bother looking at him. "Meaning?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard a lighter flicking on and an inhale from Slim. Papyrus faced Slim and shook his hand in a disapproving manner. "SLIM DONT SMOKE ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quiet for a moment as he blew out a puff of smoke from his jaws. "You could possibly get paddled. Or more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, "no way. They outlawed that type of punishment years ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axe shook his head. "Ya gotta think kid, this is one of tha most prestigious schools in grand ole america. If ya know that right people, ya can do anythang ya want and get away wit it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And wit a school full of delinquents, there's bound ta be some sorta law bein' broken."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group went silent and an unsettling cloud seemed to settle on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WELL!" Papyrus clapped his hands together and swiveled towards the group. "THIS WAS AN.. UNEXPECTED TWIST IN OUR TOUR," He fumbled with his red gloved hands in an anxious manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group walked back in uneasy silence as Jamie took in this new disturbing information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So.. what other ways are there to get in the school without being caught?" She asked, now more than determined to never get caught by the guard patrol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axe hummed. "Ya can always try the old observatory behind the football field. S' been shut down fer years so nobody goes there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's also the back gates. The guards ain't as heavy there but ya still gotta be quick. If yer good at climbing then that can be another way in. Other than that ya gotta get creative."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Got it. Anything else?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought for a minute. "If ya do get caught, make sure yer face is covered and run like hell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axe passed her and entered the boys dorm. The remaining three followed after him. Almost immediately, Slim seemed to disappear without a trace as soon as the door closed, which caused even more unease to course through her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'So he can teleport. Great.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus must've noticed her unease as he turned to her with a reassuring smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DON'T WORRY JAMIE! I'M SURE YOU'LL BE A-OK HERE AT BULLWORTH." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie sighed and smiled back up at him, "thanks Papyrus. I appreciate your kindness." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bends down closer to her level and whispers, "If You Ever Require Help In Any Way, You Can Always Come To Me. My Door Is Always Open."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That honestly kinda surprised her. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you again, Papyrus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and straightened his back up to his full height. "WELL, I SHALL LEAVE YOU ALONE TO THE REST OF YOUR NIGHT! GOODNIGHT AND SWEET DREAMS, JAMIE. I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN IN THE MORNING!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie gave a small wave as he disappeared up the stairs to his room, leaving her alone in the hallway. Her stomach rumbled angrily again in protest, she sighed and rubbed circles on the squishy organ to try and soothe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe sleep will help me ignore it.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She passed the recreation room and heard how it was still busy with life and music and slowly climbed the stairs. Being cautious of the papers that laid abandoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached for her key and was just about to slide it into the hole when someone called out her name. She jumped and turned to where the voice had called from but noticed nothing was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Am I so hungry that I'm hallucinating voices?' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie shook her head and unlocked the door. Just before she could turn the knob, there was a tap on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus!" She screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her red eyes locked with pure white orbs that stared at her with surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, no. Close, but em' Sans."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie didn't even bother to try and hide her frazzled state and released an airy laugh once she finally processed what he had said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think Stretch has already beat you there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans looked at her confused. She clarified, "he snuck up on me earlier and I had a similar reaction to him like I just did to you and he was thinkin' I was calling him god." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once it finally clicked, Sans then proceeded to let out a small laugh. "Guess I needa step up my game." He held out a bony hand to her, "I'm Sans. I don't think I got to really introduce myself earlier in Mr. Caleb's class."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie glanced at his hand and felt a surge of uneasiness and debated if she wanted to risk the possibility of offending him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah that's right, you're Papyrus' brother." She swallowed and clenched her teeth before stretching out her pale hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Jamie Hopkins, it's nice to meetcha."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pizza and Dilfs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'October 18, 20XX'</p><p> </p><p>'7:32 p.m.'</p><p> </p><p>The chill autumn air whipped at Jamie's unprotected cheeks as she aggressively pulled down on the throttle of the sad excuse of a motorcycle that she was currently driving.</p><p>It was a deep red, slightly rusted, Honda CG125 that looked like it had seen better days. The engine occasionally sputtered and almost sounded like it was about to collapse when she'd push it to its maximum speed. In the past, Jamie would've jumped for joy if she had gotten the chance to ride a motorcycle. But not right now. Not after this.</p><p>As there was currently a large insulated pizza bag that was strapped tightly around the bike and was burning the words 'Castillo's Pizza!' into her lower back.</p><p>'C'mon c'mon.' She thought bitterly as she was currently stuck at a red light. Tapping her foot against the asfalt, she looked down at her phone with the GPS shown on screen and had a brief moment of relief when she saw that she was close to her drop off. Usually when she's on delivery, it typically goes a lot more smoothly than today. But they've strangely received a lot more orders today than any other time she's been working there. Meaning her back was currently on fire from all the stacked pizzas that were shoved against her.</p><p>She had been working at Castillo's pizza for a few weeks now. After her first day at Bullworth, she had asked Blue the next day if he minded walking with her to town. As she was trying to literally not get kidnapped the second she stepped off campus. He, of course, accepted and brought her to his pristine baby Blue Iron 883 Harley Davidson that was parked behind the school's garage. Which she was not expecting and was very much jealous.</p><p>She was also slightly surprised how it wasn't stolen yet.</p><p>He had dropped her off at the edge of town per her request and headed off to his own work. But not before he forcibly gave her his number and work address just in case she needed to be picked up again.</p><p>For the first hour, Jamie just walked around the town and took in the view. Just trying to get somewhat used to what she'll be calling her new home for a while. After about an hour of wandering, she noticed that she had walked to what seemed to be the older part of the town. The sidewalks and roads had large cracks that sometimes turned into potholes. There were buildings that had been abandoned with broken windows and boarded up doors with nature engulfing it with vines and weeds. </p><p>At the end of the beaten down road, there stood a lone small pizza joint that had a red neon sign that said 'help wanted!' and that's when Jamie decided to check it out.</p><p>The building was a little sketchy, but the owner slash pizza maker was a nice, slightly strange, older man who usually came into work with packaged fruit from the markert. </p><p>That's a win in her book.</p><p>He had hired her that day and even shown her to to start making pizzas after she had agreed to work for him. And then a week after that, he had taught her how to ride the motorcycle she's currently riding and soon started to send her out for deliveries. </p><p>It was a bit stressful at first. </p><p>By accident and to her utter embarrassment, she had made a few wrong turns and ended up making deliveries to the wrong addresses. But soon enough she started to get more familiar with the town's layout.</p><p>Luckily, during her duration of working at Castillo's she hadn't run into any of her classmates and Blue didn't ask if her search for a job was successful or not. </p><p>The stop light finally turned green and Jamie didn't waste a second to drive off.</p><p>'Finally.' </p><p>Making a left turn, she pulled up on a somewhat 'richer' part of town and started counting the addresses on the mailboxes.</p><p>When she finally found the right address, she switched the bike off and untied the pizza insulator and stacked the 4 boxes on one arm. Jamie yanked off her red helmet and laid it on the seat before quickly making her way to the grey door. </p><p>She banged on the door with her free hand and took a step away.</p><p>A few minutes passed and Jamie had knocked on the door two more times. She glanced down at her phone,</p><p>'7:37 P.M.' </p><p>She was just about to leave and call her boss until the door finally swung open and revealed a disheveled man with sandy blonde hair falling over the right side of his face.</p><p>"You're late." Was the first thing he said to her.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, "$55.67 please." </p><p>He leaned against the door. "Don't I get some kind of deal when it's past 30 minutes?" </p><p>'I was on time, pendejo. You just intentionally took forever to open the door.'</p><p>"$55.67 please." Jamie repeated as she began to unbuckle the bag. The man scoffed and reluctantly reached behind him and grabbed a brown leather wallet from his pants.</p><p>She sat the now empty red bag on the concrete porch and waited for him to get done counting the wad of crumpled up cash.</p><p>When he finally stopped and pulled away the needed amount of money, he held it out in front of her face. "Here." </p><p>Not wasting another moment, Jamie grabbed the green paper and traded him the pizza boxes.</p><p>'Just to make sure.' </p><p>She recounted the cash and realized he had cheated her $5.</p><p>"Hey, wait. You only gave me 50--,"</p><p>She didn't get a change to finish speaking as he slammed his door shut in her face. </p><p>'Motherfucker!' </p><p>She blinked and started pounding her fist on the offending wooden door. "Hey, shrimp dick! Give me the rest of my money!" She yelled.</p><p>Jamie continued to pound on the door until the side of her hand started to burn. She 'tsked' and picked up her abandoned bag and stomped back to her motorcycle. Before she could put the key into the engine, her phone started ringing from her back pocket. </p><p>Groaning, she pulled the phone out and brought it to her face and read the name of the incoming call.</p><p>'Boss' </p><p>She cursed internally and answered the call. "Hello?"</p><p>"Jamie!" Her boss yelled, sounding somewhat hysterical. "Where are you? Did you get lost again? Are you done with that delivery?"</p><p>She had to pull the phone away from her ear for a moment. Lowering the sound, she slowly brought the device back to her ear. In the background, she could hear a stereo playing 'La Inconforme' by Grupo G, and a recite being printed.</p><p>"Yes I finished it. It took me a little longer to get here cuz of traffic."</p><p>He gave an exhausted sigh of relief. "Thank you Mary," he exclaimed. To which Jamie just rolled her eyes. "Good good. I need you back here, quickly. I just received a party order and I need your help in the kitchen, think you can make it here in 5 minutes?" </p><p>Jamie desperately wanted to say it wasn't possible to make it back in that short amount of time, but she had regrettably grown a soft spot for the old man. Biting her cheek, she quickly mapped out the fastest route back to the shop before answering him.</p><p>"Yea," she turned the bike on. "I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone and strapped on her helmet. Covering her face with the visor before she pulled back on the throttle. The front tire pulled away from the ground for a moment before slamming back down. She felt her heart launch into her throat as she raced off towards the end of the street.</p><p>'Luck don't fail me now!' </p><p>Spotting an opening on the road, she didn't hesitate in pulling on the throttle once more to shoot across the street. Just barely missing getting hit by oncoming traffic.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here!" Jamie exclaimed as slammed open the glass door. The kitchen showed no sign of her boss. She called out again, this time louder, and a moment later her boss's head poked around the corner of the store and motioned for her to come. "Quickly, back here!" She nodded and rushed to the back as she continued to try and regain her breath. </p><p>With quick reflexes, she caught a tomato and flour stained apron that he threw at her. Along with a pair of clear gloves.</p><p>"I need you to stretch out the dough and put whatever toppings is needed on it. Make sure," he stressed, "to read out the orders before." And with that, he disappeared behind another wall where she presumed was where he made the pasta and salads. Since she heard a knife slicing through vegetables and banging against a cutting board.</p><p>Jamie tied the once pristine white apron around her waist and neck tightly before clicking on the tablet that was hooked down on the table in front of her.</p><p>"Okay, let's have a lookie."</p><p>1 large, thin crust, pepperoni pizza with bell peppers, onions, and jalapenos. Medium amount sauce.</p><p>1 large, thick crust, cheese pizza with chicken and diced tomatoes. Buffalo sauce.</p><p>6 classic house salads</p><p>2 chicken alfredo pasta </p><p>4 baskets of garlic bread sticks</p><p>'No wonder why he sounded desperate.' She thought as she pulled out the needed dough and began kneading it. It didn't take long until she had perfected the length and thickness of the dough and spreaded out the tomato sauce evenly. Throwing on the toppings, she set a timer for the first pizza and laid it on a rack to go though the oven while she started on the second one.</p><p>She repeated the process for the second pizza and finished it just in time to catch the thin crusted pizza just as it was coming out the oven.</p><p>Grabbing a cardboard slip with the shop's name, she bent the board until it resembled a proper pizza box and slid the first pizza inside and placed the box into a heated compartment that was in the front of the store.</p><p>Glancing at the time left on her last pizza order, she walked to the back and saw her boss sprinkling a good bit of salt into a large pot of boiling water.</p><p>"Need any help?" </p><p>He turned to her, nodded, and pointed to where he had begun making the salad. "Can you finish making those salads?" </p><p>Jamie walked over and glanced at the steel bowl full of lettuce, thinly chopped carrots, and Roma tomatoes.</p><p>'It's missing cucumbers.' </p><p>She rushed over to the fridge and pulled out a few ripe cucumbers. Laying the green fruit (yes, fruit.) Out on the chopping board, she grabbed a knife that almost resembled what an anime character would use as a weapon, and lined it up before chopping away.</p><p>After chopping the cucumbers into small cubes, she poured and mixed a good amount of the mysterious salad dressing into the bowl before transferring them into six different to-go boxes. She cringed at the vinegary smell that came from the dressing before closing the boxes.</p><p>"Alright boss, the salads are done. Imma go check that last pizza."</p><p>He only hummed as she left and approached the oven. It had finished running through the oven and thankfully, she had prepared another box before checking on her boss. She slid the hot food away into the compartment. And started packing a bag. But before she clipped the bag shut, a thought ran across her mind. </p><p>She yelled, "Hey bossman!"</p><p>"What?" He yelled back. "How am I gonna deliver all this on that small bike?"</p><p>It was quiet for a while until he came around the corner. "Can you drive?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Jamie knew how to drive, but she didn't possess a license.</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck. "There's an old delivery car in the back. I just need to fill it up with gas. Think you'll be able to deliver this order without gettin' pulled over?"</p><p>Jamie raised a brow, "how come you can't deliver them?"</p><p>He scoffed. "I haven't taught you how to take care of the shop on your own. So until then, I will stay here while you take out deliveries."</p><p>'Lazy old bastard. I know everything about this place, you just don't wanna leave.' </p><p>She sighed as he handed her another insulated bag full of the pastas, salads, and breadsticks.</p><p>"Grab the pizzas and meet me out back."</p><p>She wanted to say no and stay at the restaurant and totally not risk her background getting even more damaged. But it seemed like he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Yes sir."</p><p>Retrieving the two pizzas and stuffing them into their own bag, she made her way out to the back.</p><p>As she stepped out from the back door, her eyes instantly fell upon an old red Toyota. She didn't know what year it was, but similar to the motorcycle, the color was dulled down and there was some rust that was just starting to sprout up around the headlights.</p><p>Her boss was in the process of emptying a gas can before tightening the nozzle.</p><p>He patted the hood of the car. "Ready to go?" </p><p>'No.'</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p>8:12 P.M.</p><p> </p><p>"In 400ft, turn right." </p><p>Jamie cursed and yelled at the GPS. "For the last time you dumb bitch- there is no right turn!"</p><p>Between the lack of air conditioning in the car and squealing of the breaks, Jamie was admittedly, hanging by a thread. For the first 10 minutes of driving, everything was going good! There wasn't a cop in sight and traffic was relatively light.</p><p>It was just until she had to make a turn onto a gravel road about 3 miles back when things started going to shit.</p><p>"I swear to god if I'm about to be kidnapped, I'm haunting that old bastard."</p><p>Small rocks banged against the bottom of the car as she continued to drive down the road. The scenery changed from busy busted down streets, to open lands with old rotting homes and vegetation that was full of life. The gravel road bends off to the right, which signaled for the GPS to go off. </p><p>"Recalculating."</p><p>Jamie had to remind herself that the GPS wasn't hers. Or else she would've chucked the useless thing out the window. After driving for another 5 minutes, she reached for the cupholders and pulled out her phone. Deciding to just tell her boss that the order was probably just a prank call. As she was still not able to find any type of life that could've made a call.</p><p>But, as luck would have it, her phone lacked any signal.</p><p>"Well," she started calmly. Squeezing the wheel until the leather stretched. "just spit in my mouth, bend me over and dry fuck me in the ass!"</p><p>Good thing Papyrus wasn't around to hear that. As over the past month, she's quickly learned that he does not like swear words whatsoever. Or any one saying anything that resembled the harsh words, as a matter-of-fact. </p><p>She had made the mistake of saying "this is some dumbfuckery." in front of him, which made him gasp and look at her with such a horrific look that someone would've thought she brutally murdered his family and tapped danced in their dust.</p><p>Jamie was just about to reverse the car until she finally saw it. In between the large trees that lined the road, she noticed a large white house that sat on top of a luscious hill.</p><p>"Thank fuck, finally."</p><p>Pushing on the gas, Jamie wasted no time on making her way to the home.</p><p>As she drove, she couldn't help but hum the opening lyrics from 'On Melancholy Hill' by Gorillaz. </p><p>She turned the car onto the road that led directly to the home, but was stopped. In front of her was a tall black iron gate that seemed to stretch a few miles around the house. Luckily she noticed a keypad on the left of the gate and pulled up to it.</p><p>It was a simple squared shaped black speaker box that was numbered 0-9 along with a red button. Jamie stared at the button for a moment. Trying to read the almost illegible sentence written next to it.</p><p>"Press to call for assistance."</p><p>Glancing at the address written on the side of the gate, she confirmed that this was indeed that address that her boss had given her. </p><p>Pressing the button with her thumb, she leaned back in her seat and waited. About a moment later, the sound of static coming from the speaker pulled her attention away from her phone.</p><p>"Hello, how can I help you?"</p><p>She was taken back by how strange the voice sounded. It was like there was an echo to their voice. She didn't know if it was just the quality of the speaker, or if it was actually this person's voice. </p><p>"Uhm, ya, hi." Smooth. "I have a delivery for…" she glanced down at the recite that was taped to the insulated bag. </p><p>"Dr… Gaster?" </p><p>'Strange.' She thought.</p><p>It was silent for a moment, making Jamie briefly worry that the connection had failed. "Ah, yes." There was a click coming from the other side of the speaker, and suddenly the gates were slowly opening. "Please, come in." </p><p>The speaker shutted off and she took that as an okay to drive in.</p><p>Jamie whistled as she drove up the gravel driveway. Looking at "Jesus! These bitches got money." </p><p>As she drove closer, it seemed that the house grew bigger.</p><p>It was a three story home that looked like it came straight from a movie. The neatly trimmed lawns made the home stand out even more. It appeared to have been recently built, as there weren't any signs of age on the bricks.</p><p>She pulled up the circular driveway that wrapped around the front of the house and back out towards the road. The brakes released a horrifyingly loud squeal once she pushed down on the pedal before parking.</p><p>Grabbing the needed bags, she made her up the porch and to the giant double doors and knocked. </p><p>As she admired the home, she couldn't help the humorous thought that ran across her mind.</p><p>'Hell, maybe I can find me a sugar daddy here that'll take care of me.' </p><p>She heard the door creak open slowly and straighted her posture.</p><p>"Hello, young one." </p><p>''Young one'?'</p><p>Jamie internally cringed at that and looked up at whoever was opening the door. What she wasn't expecting, was to just be staring at their midriff. She blinked and slowly traced up until she met the face of a deformed skeletal face.</p><p>Had it not been for a need of some sort of professionalism, she probably would've, respectfully, lost her shit at the sight of them.</p><p>'Well, guess I'm getting kidnapped.' </p><p>She gulped and gave a weak, quivering smile. "h-hello. I got an order for Dr. Gaster?" </p><p>The monster seemed to get some sort of enjoyment off of her frightened state that they released a chuckle that almost sounded like there was an echo in his voice. Like it was two different people speaking a second apart.</p><p>"Ah yes, that would be me." </p><p>He opened the door wide enough for her to see the rest of his body. He appeared to be slightly hunched over, probably so he could look down at her. If she had to guess, he was possibly close to 8-9ft tall. His face was oval shaped and narrowed towards his jaw, there was also some scarring along his eyes and some sort of deformity with his right eye socket. His right eye was sloped and deformed in a way that made the top of his eye socket slump down towards the bottom of his eye. The scar on his right eye went up to the top of his skull, while the one on the left went towards his jaw. </p><p>Dr. Gaster wore what seemed to be a black turtleneck and slacks with a pair of fancy professional shoes that she had no idea what they were called. But she knew that his whole outfit probably cost more than her life.</p><p>Now, maybe it was because of a lack of a father figure in her life, maybe her mentality was far gone enough that she was actually considering that this almost nightmarish skeletal monster was hot. But he just somehow screamed dilf energy.</p><p>"Your total is $85.36. Cash or credit?"</p><p>"Credit, please." </p><p>Jamie nodded and carefully pulled out her phone and plugged in the card swipe into it. </p><p>It was silent for a moment as Gaster pulled out his wallet and handed her his premium credit card. She swiped the card through the clip on and waited till it approved before handing it back. </p><p>As she opened up the bag with the pizzas, he asked her: "how are you doing today?"</p><p>She felt her skin quickly becoming covered in goosebumps whenever he spoke. His voice was right on the line between being creepy and ominous or strangely soothing. </p><p>"I'm uh, I'm doing pretty okay, I guess."</p><p>He looked at her and gave a sideways grin. "You guess?"</p><p>Jamie had to take a breath to keep herself from screaming. </p><p>'Am I actually going crazy? Why is this dilf of a monster hella hot?' </p><p>She nervously laughed. "Yeah, it's just some school stuff. Nothin' big."</p><p>He nodded, "how old are you?"</p><p>"Im.." she hesitated. "I'm 17."</p><p>Handing him the pizzas, she reached down to the salads. </p><p>"Ah, you're around the same age as my two brothers. Do you happen to go to Bullworth academy?" </p><p>'Brothers?' Jamie would've thought that he was their father. Since in human standards, he appeared to be around his late 30's to mid 40's. Looking back up, she noticed how the boxes of pizzas she had just handed him were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Uh, yes sir."</p><p>Gaster nodded in acknowledgment. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by another voice.</p><p>"IS THE DAMNED FOOD HERE YET?" The sudden introduction of the husky pitch of the voice almost startled her. A second later, another head popped out from behind Gaster and she almost thought it was his twin. His reddened eye lights looked at Gaster first, then traveled over to Jamie's smaller form and Immediate disgust etched onto his face.</p><p>"UGH, A HUMAN." He sneered.</p><p>Jamie kept a poker face as she handed Gaster the bag full of house salads, only for it to be ripped out of her hand by this new skeleton individual. </p><p>"Be nice, Wingding." Gaster warned.</p><p>Wingding only rolled his crimson eyes and crossed his arms. While he wasn't looking at her, Jamie traced over his features. It seemed that both Wingdings and Gaster shared the same skull shape, but different scarring.</p><p>Unlike Gaster, Wingding only had one scar on each eye that traced down to his jaw and one other circular scar on the top of his head. His eye lights reminded Jamie of two other skeletons she already knew. But she didn't want to assume anything yet.</p><p>Before Wingdings could look back at her, Jamie casted her eyes back down to the bag of breadsticks that was still left in her hand.</p><p>"YOU'D BEST WATCH WERE YOU STARE, MAGE." </p><p>She paused and felt sweat starting to build up on the side of her head. </p><p>'How did he know I was looking at him?' </p><p>She swallowed and slowly looked up back at the monster, only to find him staring down at her with possibly the cruelest glare she had ever seen and had pulled his mouth back to expose his teeth. She immediately got the message: Stay Away.</p><p>And without another word, he turned on his heel and stomped off somewhere further into the home.</p><p>Gaster sighed and rubbed the space between his browbones. "Ignore him. Some monsters just haven't accepted the union of humans and monsters. Even if it was 40 years ago." he seemed to have mostly grumbled the last part to himself. </p><p>She shook her hand in front of her in a dismissive manner, "no worries sir. I can understand why he'd be hostile towards me."</p><p>The doctor couldn't help but give a small breath of relief. "I'm glad you understand. It's not often that I find humans so accepting of monsters." He grabbed the bag of breadsticks from her. His long phalanges brushed across Jamie's hand and she swore she was just struck by lightning. </p><p>Jamie had to hold her breath for a moment to slow her heart and calm her nerves. </p><p>'Thats.. new.'</p><p>She glanced up from under her lashes to see if Gaster had reacted in a somewhat similar way to the shock, or if she was just over reacting and was just extremely touch starved. To her surprise, and somewhat disappointment, he seemed normal and unphased.</p><p>'Guess it was just me.' </p><p>Jamie closed up her now empty pizza bag and was just about to bid the doctor goodbye but he seemed to have beaten her.</p><p>"One more question before you go." He started, "have you perhaps met a pair of skeletons named Sans and Papyrus?" </p><p>Jamie looked up at him, "oh yea, they're both in my history class and lunch period." </p><p>"Are they.. Okay? Wow that sounded weird." He rubbed the back of his neck. Reminding Jamie of just how similar the skeletons' mannerisms were. "do they seem happy?" </p><p>She blinked. "I mean, yea, I guess. Papyrus is very friendly to everyone and seems to enjoy being vice president. He gave me a tour of the school on my first day. And Sans…" She hesitated on commenting on Sans. Besides their interaction outside of her dorm room on her first night, they haven't really talked.</p><p>Just thinking about him made uneasiness crawl up her spine. After his introduction, he had painfully grabbed onto her still bruised and sensitive hands, shoved her against the wall, and threatened her life if she dared to do anything that negatively affected Papyrus or any of the skeleton monsters. </p><p>And then after she had fearfully nodded, he dropped her and acted as if nothing happened. She could even still hear his carefree voice telling her: "Don't tell Papyrus about our little friendly chat. He seems busy enough with his school work, so let's keep this between us. K' pal?"</p><p>The bastard even had the nerve to smile at her like they were best of buds. Before he left. He had bidded her a goodnight with a sinister chuckle. She knew that he knew she was scared of him, and he had found it relieving. But after that, she continuously avoided him. </p><p>Jamie glanced down for a moment and noticed how Gaster was now wringing his hands at her delayed response. </p><p>'Just like Papyrus.'</p><p>"Sans… Seems nice." </p><p>His hands finally paused when she commented. But she wasn't expecting him to stare at her with a deep look. It was like he was looking right through her and she instinctively wanted to cover and hide herself. Gaster must've realized the distress he was causing her, so he tucked his hands behind his back and tried his best to appear as non-threatening.</p><p>He lighted his voice just enough to not disturb her even more. "Thank you, I'm glad to hear that since I haven't been able to see my brothers in awhile."</p><p>Jamie found herself wanting to question why he hadn't been able to see them, but didn't want to overstep her boundaries. Since she knew nothing about the brothers' relationship and past.</p><p>Gaster reached back into his wallet and dug out a nearly folded $100 bill. "Here, as a tip."</p><p>She stared at the bill in awe but quickly shook her head. "Oh no, thank you. But i can't accept that."</p><p>He tilted his head. "How come?"</p><p>"I just delivered your food. I haven't done anything to deserve that." </p><p>He shook his head, "this is also to make up for my roommates behavior. And also telling me how my younger brothers are doing." He held out the money closer to her, but she still made no move to take it.</p><p>Staring at the money, she debated on grabbing it or not. But ultimately decided on not to. Strangely, it reminded her of all the times her mother bribed her to keep quiet about her boyfriends. So taking large sums of money just made her extremely uncomfortable. </p><p>With a small smile, she looked up at Gaster. For a moment, he thought that she was going to accept his offer but was surprised. </p><p>"Have a good day sir." Jamie said as she turned and headed back to her borrowed car.</p><p>Gaster straightened his back and watched as Jamie pulled out of the driveway and back down the gravel road.</p><p>"How curious."</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
..</p><p>.<br/>
.</p><p>Gaster closed the door behind him when he watched Jamie's busted car drive off from view. He walked through the large, quiet home. Listening to the click of his shoes against the hardwood floor and the ticking of a faraway clock. The home was sparsely decorated as most of the time he and his roommates were usually gone on business trips.</p><p>He approached the kitchen where two other skeletons sat at the bar.</p><p>The smell of pasta was faint in the air, giving evidence that Wingdings had already opened a box of salad and pasta. He angrily stabbed his fork into the green leaf's while the other skeleton tried calming him down.</p><p>"Stars above Wingding, you can't keep holding a grudge on every human you meet." W.D. Said. Looking exhausted when Wingding only 'humphed' at him.</p><p>"WATCH ME."</p><p>W.D. Was the oldest brother of Stretch and Blue. And was by far, one of the most friendliest monsters, behind Papyrus, of course. He rubbed in between his brow bones and stared down at Wingding with slight annoyance.</p><p>W.D. stood at the same height as Gaster and Wingdings. Similar to the other two, W.D. had a scar that ran from the top of his left eye to the back of his head, and had another smaller scar that started below his right eye and to the top of his mouth. Like Gaster, W.D.'s left eye was drooped down. </p><p>He wore a hideously loud orange turtleneck sweater with a blue vest on top that had a star pattern stitched into it. </p><p>His fashion choices were… intriguing. To say the least.</p><p>W.D. noticed Gaster standing off to the side and visibly relaxed. </p><p>"What poor human has he offended this time?" He asked.</p><p>Gaster opened one of the pizza boxes and picked up a slice. "A strange teenager that's attending Bullworth." He said before taking a bite.</p><p>W.D. raised a brow, "strange? What do you mean?"</p><p>Wingding interrupted by saying, "HE'S A DAMN MAGE." </p><p>W.D. only rolled his eyes at Wingdings outburst. Knowing that this wasn't the first time that he had accused a clueless human to be a mage. "Oh please 'Ding, there's no way an average boy from Bullworth is--" Gaster cut him off.</p><p>"No, no. For once Wingding is right." </p><p>Wingding grinned and looked up at W.D. smugly, while W.D. stared at Gaster.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"SEE! I TOLD YOU."</p><p>W.D. ignored Wingding. "How do you know?"</p><p>Gaster wiped his hands rid of any remaining grease. "Whenever he was handing me one of the bags our hands touched and I could the pulse of his magic. It was faint, but probably because he's never used it before."</p><p>He rubbed at his temples. "Do any of the boys know?"<br/>
Gaster shook his head. "I don't think so. None of them have contacted us about him. Its possible that Sans at least knows, but just hasn't said anything yet."</p><p>W.D. grabbed a slice of pizza. "What gives you that idea?"</p><p>"Because I had asked him how Sans and Papyrus were and he had lied about Sans. So it wouldn't surprise me if he had already confronted him."</p><p>The two nodded in agreement. </p><p>"WE SHOULD IMMEDIATELY TAKE ACTION."</p><p>Gaster shot Wingding a glare, "don't even think about it 'dings. This ain't like the old days where we can judge mages freely without consequences."</p><p>Wingding frowned and violently stabbed back into his pasta. grumbling something about capitalism.</p><p>W.D. was the next to speak. "Then what should we do?" </p><p>Gaster thought for a moment before straightening his sweater. "Nothing. As long as their magic is asleep, we should have nothing to worry about."</p><p>Wingding looked skeptical, "AND WHAT IF THEIR MAGIC SUDDENLY AWAKENS?"</p><p>"If that does occur, I can contact Asgore or Toriel. Since they're both on the school board."</p><p>W.D. nodded while Wingding looked unsatisfied with that answer, but agreed nonetheless. </p><p>"SHOULD WE WARN OUR BROTHERS?" Wingding asked. Gaster shook his skull, "no. If my guess is right that Sans already knows, then I'm sure he'll be watching them."</p><p>That should've soothed them too some degree, but it honestly did the opposite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Suprise Shawty!! Whoops I did not mean to take this long with this chapter and I currently have no idea what to do for the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "Cause I'm falling for you, falling for you!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: BLOOD AND THE USE OF A SLUR THAT RHYMES WITH MAGGOT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'October 20th, 20XX'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In Ms. Savage's room, Jamie sat at their desk with earphones tucked into their ears as they worked on the assigned paper Ms. Savage had handed out earlier. Blasting through their earphones was 'Stalli' (freestyle) by Megan Thee Stallion.</p><p>Completely drowning out any noise that came from the environment around her. Originally, they were working with Sweets and Stretch, but the two ended up being pulled from the rest of class by a Counselor.</p><p>Jamie had given Sweets an unsure look and asked him:<em> "whatchu get in trouble for?"</em> Sweets looked at her with confusion before it finally clicked. He answered her with a small smile and a gentle voice. <em>"Ah, Don't Worry. It's Just Our Weekly Meetings With The Counselors. Nothing To Big."</em></p><p>Stretch patted the top of Jamie's head before saying with a wink:<em> "aw, ya worried bout us squirt? Careful now, don't be catching feelins' for me. I'll only break yer heart."</em></p><p>Jamie had only rolled her eyes. Telling him to dream on while swatting away his hand. As the two left, they waved at Jamie before following the staff member. She was close to finishing when she felt a tap on her shoulder.</p><p>Startled, she jumped and looked up towards whatever touched her. It was Nile. She looked somewhat surprised at how Jamie had reacted to her and pulled her hand away from Jamie's shoulder and gave a small smile. "Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you."</p><p>Jamie quickly pulled out her earphones and shook her hands quickly in a dismissive manner. "Oh no, no! Don't worry. I just wasn't expecting it." Nile pulled back a dark strand of hair behind her ear. Revealing a small diamond earring that dangled from her earlobe. "Mind if I sit with you?"</p><p>"Yes- I mean no!" She cleared her throat, not noticing Niles' gaze of curiosity. "No I don't mind. Heh." Clearing the extra paper that Sweets and Stretch had left behind, Nile took a seat next to Jamie with her own class work and backpack.</p><p>As Nile took a seat, she had glanced over at Jamie's worksheet. "Wow, you're almost done with the work?" She nodded, "yeah. But it's thanks to Stretch and Sweets that I can even understand what's on the paper." Nile propped her head up on her hand as she looked at Jamie.</p><p>"You're really close to those two, huh?" Jamie shrugged, trying to avoid direct eye contact with her. "I guess." She looked at Jamie with a raised brow.</p><p>"You guess? You mean, you're not like, friends with them?" Jamie bit at the meat of her cheek and briefly met her eyes. "I mean, we're friends to a certain degree. But it's mainly just due to the fact that we're all dorm buddies and share the same class together. And We don't really hangout outside of school much. So I don't really know much about them." She explained.</p><p>Nile nodded along before changing the topic. "Mind showing me how to do this?" She questioned, scooting closer to an already flustered Jamie. "Uh i don't- I don't really think I'm the best teacher for science. You'll probably get more out of Stretch or Sweets." She stammered and fidgeted with her pencil.</p><p>Nile smiled. Finding Jamie's nervous and flustered state cute. "you know that most intelligent people usually downplay their intelligence?"</p><p>Jamie opened her mouth to completely disagree with her statement. But closed it once she had seen Nile grinning at her. She released an airy and short laugh.</p><p>"Alright alright. But don't blame me if you earn anything below a 70."</p><p>"I'll take my chances."</p><p>Jamie couldn't help the shiver that crawled over her shoulder. Her voice cracked, "A-alright."</p><p>Jamie took a steady breath before focusing on the work. As she explained a question that was written on their paper, Nile had gotten closer to her and Jamie could smell a light lemony scent of perfume coming from her.</p><p>Jamie had quickly finished explaining the question and let Nile work out the problem while she was trying to get her mind back on a more <em>pure</em> track.</p><p>Before they could get halfway done, the bell had rang and students began rushing out of class. "Oops, that went a lot faster." Jamie said as she gathered her belongings.</p><p>Nile looked somewhat disappointed. Jamie noticed her displeased look and offered a solution. "If you want, you can borrow my paper and get the answers that way." She held out her finished work towards her. Nile only shook her head. "Nah, I don't like copying answers from others. Makes me feel I haven't learned anything."</p><p>Jamie shrugged and stuffed the paper back into her bag as Nile did the same to her own. Before Jamie could say goodbye, Nile stopped her. "Oh I know!" She began, looking excited. "What if you came by my dorm tonight so we could finish it?"</p><p>Jamie blinked, "isn't that prohibited?"</p><p>Nile rolled her eyes. "Only if you get caught." She grinned as she added on, "I never pictured you as a stickler for rules."</p><p>Jamie felt her cheeks flush and rubbed at her arm. "I-I'm not. I just don't want to ruin my chances after highschool. Y'know?"</p><p>Nile nodded. "But what if I knew how to get you in without being caught?"</p><p><em>'She's determined to get me in her dorm.'</em> Jamie took note of that and was ready to easily shut her down. But, her heart and mind were saying something different.</p><p>"Then sure I guess. But I work today and won't get off till sometime after 10pm."</p><p>"I can wait for you." Jamie's heart race picked up.</p><p>
  <em> 'Goddamn it.' </em>
</p><p>Over the month, Jamie had established a friendly relationship with Nile and a few other monsters and humans. And one thing she quickly learned about her, was that she got everything she wanted since she was part of the prep group. That should've made Jamie want to distance herself from Nile, but in reality, it just made her want to get closer. Since the preps and jocks were the main ones that ruled the school, she guessed that if she got close enough to one, that could potentially help make her life easier in the future.</p><p>Jamie bit at her lip before crumbling to Niles plea with a nod. She brightened up once Jamie agreed and pulled out her high dollar phone.</p><p>"Great! Give me your number so i can get you in." Jamie told Nile her number and received a text from her quickly after. Nile leaned over and gave a quick kiss to Jamie's cheek. Making Jamie completely stall as her face warmed. She gently squeezed Jamie's shoulder. "I'll see you later." And disappeared out of the classroom.</p><p>Jamie rubbed at the cheek that Nile kissed and could feel the slight stickiness that was left behind from her lip gloss.</p><p>
  <em>'What did I just get myself into?' </em>
</p><p>One of these days she'll grow a backbone to finally say 'no' to people. Just not today.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Going to Mr. Caleb's class was.. challenging. Especially when she was avoiding 3 of the 5 people in class.</p><p>The second day of her time at Bullworth and her first day of being blackmailed, she had to diminish her already low reputation to practically nothing after she fulfilled her side of the deal she made with Slim. When she had "begged for Blacks forgiveness" he was, admittedly and rightfully confused. Black knew it was something that had to do with Slim, but wanting to keep up his act of being all powerful and unforgiving, he had "begrudgingly" forgiven her.</p><p>Speaking of Slim. The slimy bastard took great pleasure in tormenting her in any way he could. Jamie realized that she had made the huge mistake of not asking him on just how many favors she owed him. But even after a month, he still hasn't cashed in any favors.</p><p>Which should've brought her some comfort, but in reality it just made her much more nervous with each passing day. And then there was Sans. Admittedly, he wasn't as bad as Slim. He was honestly almost like a saint in comparison! But his presence made her nervous. There were extremely rare moments where he showed her small acts of kindness. But majority of the time he didn't bother to try and stop the abuse she received from Slim and Black.</p><p>Mr. Caleb never seemed to have noticed the name calling coming from the two, but it seemed to have caught the attention of Edge. The spikey skeleton would sometimes grant her mercy by calling out Black or Slim, which would briefly give Jamie a break from the constant belittling from the two. But it never went further than that.</p><p>It was lunch time whenever Jamie saw Stretch and Sweets again. Stretch was over by the exit with a girl who was messing with the buttons of his dress shirt while he was wrapping a strand of her hair around his boney finger.</p><p>Jamie only rolled her eyes and felt bad for the clueless girl. Since the majority of the skeleton brothers were nothing but massive womanizers and assholes. It took Jamie some time to get used to the crying and screaming fits that came after the boys would dump the heartbroken girl after a week.</p><p>Jamie even tried warning a few of the girls of the skeleton's reputation, but of course, they all had the same thought of<em> "I can change him!"</em> Just to ultimately fail.</p><p>
  <em>'They'll learn one day.'</em>
</p><p>Looking away from Stretch and his new muse, she could clearly see the back of Sweets head as he stood in line to get lunch. Which almost looked comical, as he stood at least two heads taller than most of the surrounding students. When she approached him, she discovered that many of the students kept a good bit of distance away from him. She thought it was just because of his appearance, but once she had gotten close to the small groups of students around him, it seems it was more than just looks.</p><p>
  <em> "--i heard it was one of his friends from his last school--"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "--why is he even allowed to be in school? He needs to be in jail--" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"--nah, it's his brother ya gotta watch out for--"</em>
</p><p>Another thing Jamie had learned was to not ask about any of the brothers' pasts or why they're at this school. She had tried asking Papyrus how he had ended up here, but was almost instantly interrupted by Sans. It just seemed like everywhere Jamie went, Sans was always there. Watching her.</p><p>And it made her paranoid.</p><p>"Hey Sweets," Jamie called out as she stood next to him. He turned his head down to look at her before crouching down to meet her eyes. "Hello Jamie, How Are you?" She shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"As best as I can be right now." That answer didn't really seem to comfort Sweets, but she didn't notice. "How was your session with the counselor?" She questioned, lowering her voice just a tad so the group behind them didn't overhear. He clasped his hands together.</p><p>"It was Good." Jamie nodded and knew that she wasn't going to get anything else out of him about his session.</p><p>For today's lunch, they had Salisbury steak with an overwhelming amount of brown gravy and green beans with whatever fruit you wanted. And the classic favorite; chicken tenders with fries. Jamie settled for the steak and green beans. As they moved along the line, she noticed that Sweets had only gotten one plate of the steak.</p><p>Which was bizarre, since he had always gotten 2 or sometimes 3 trays of food. "You sick Sweets?" She questioned, grabbing a green apple. Sweets grabbed a banana and gave a confused smile. "Oh No, I'm Perfectly Healthy."</p><p>Jamie looked back at the plate, then back at him. "Don't you usually get 2 plates?" He tapped on the plastic tray for a moment, "Yes, But My Counselor Told me I Should Try Sticking To One Tray Per Day."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>He hesitated to answer. "Well.. I Have, I Guess…" he thought for a moment. "An Eating Disorder Of Some Kind. Where I Feel Like If I Don't Feel Completely And Almost Unbearably Full, I Start To Panic." He seemed aggravated that he couldn't remember what she had called it.</p><p>Jamie stared up at him in surprise. She definitely wasn't expecting him to say that. I mean, sure she knew that he definitely ate a lot more than the others. But she thought he just had a larger appetite since he was the tallest out of them all. The same goes for Axe. "Binge eating disorder?"</p><p>"Yes! That's What She Called It." He seemed almost relieved that Jamie had named what he couldn't remember. She wondered how a skeletal monster could even develop an eating disorder since they technically didn't have a stomach or appeared overweight.</p><p>"What all did she want you to do?" Jamie asked. Sweets picked up a single green bean and threw it back into his jaws. "Well, She Wants Me To Write Down All That I Eat In A Day So I Don't Overeat. Avoid Any Triggers And She's Scheduling Me With The Schools Therapist." He picked up a wrapped sugar cookie.</p><p>"Is Axe also going to the Counselor sessions?" Sweets released a sigh, "No." He Said Almost Sadly. "He Refuses To Join Me, Saying That He Can Help Himself And Doesn't Need The School Getting Into His Business."</p><p>Jamie now understood why Sweets seemed upset by that. She knew what he was feeling, "I know how you feel, Sweets. I used to go through the same thing with my brother." She stared down at her plate while Sweets looked down at her curiously.</p><p>"He Refused To Get Help?" She nodded. "Yeah. It took a good bit of patience and perseverance, but he eventually came around and got help."</p><p>"Why Did He Refuse To Get Help?" She shrugged, "don't know. Guess he thought it was pointless and felt like he wasn't going to get any better even with help."</p><p>Sweets kept quiet as they exited the line with their trays. Once they had excited the line, Sweets was about to ask Jamie if she wanted to join him and the others at their table, but it seems that fate had different plans.</p><p>"Jamie, Would You Like To--"</p><p>"PATHETICALLY WEIRD LOOKING HUMAN!" Jamie felt her muscles tighten when she heard Blacks shrill voice. Instinctively, she turned towards and immediately regretted looking at him. Because behind him, Slim followed closely with a chilling smirk and a heavy stare.</p><p>Ever since she had apologized to Black, it was like he kept wanting to involve her with him and Slim. Which was a complete 180 to how he acted towards her in the first few weeks. When she was still first settling in and recovering from her talk with Slim, Black seemed to continuously push at Jamie's buttons to get a similar reaction to what he received from her on her first day. Just trying to get her to snap and stand up against him again.</p><p>Black always loved it when someone stood up to him. It gave him the chance to completely destroy their self confidence afterwards.</p><p>But whenever Jamie would make the smallest amount of eye contact towards him, her red eyes would almost always glance over to Slim and then instantly fall down to the floor. It was off putting for Black. Since he was used to being in the center of attention, having Jamie's full attention being denied from him was confusing. And it seemed to hurt his pride.</p><p>Black tried asking -no- demanding Slim to tell him why the damned human was acting like that. But his slippery bastard of a brother always found a way out of explanation. So, for the longest, he had been trying to gain her attention for just a moment longer and find out what her problem was.</p><p>But Slim was unusually persistent to being around him whenever he'd try to find her. Jamie faced Sweets, doing her best to conceal her unease. "I gotta go, I'll cya later Sweets." She passed the lanky skeleton and quickly walked out of the cafeteria with Black hot on her heels.</p><p>"DAMN HUMAN, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Black screeched. But just as he started picking up speed, Jamie had successfully ran out of the cafeteria and was engulfed in a sea of bodies heading out of the cafeteria and to the main floor. He grumbled and approached Sweets who was still looking off to where Jamie had disappeared from.</p><p>"DID HE SAY WERE HE WAS GOING?" Sweets slowly turned and stared at Black before pointing to himself. "Are You Talking To Me?" Black rolled his purple eye lights. "YES, SWEETS. WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING TO." Sweets shuffled his feet. "Sorry, Um, No- No. He Didn't Say Where He Was Going." He growled and stomped his foot before turning on his heel and leaving Sweets alone.</p><p>Sweets looked at Slim at hope's of an explanation to Blacks sudden need of wanting to find Jamie, but only watched as Slim shrugged his shoulders as if he had no idea.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>'Somethings gotta change. I can't keep running away everytime I see those two.'</em>
</p><p>Jamie thought bitterly. When she first rushed out of the cafeteria, she had gotten so lost in her thoughts that she ended up outside of the main gym.</p><p>She could hear a class going on inside, given by the loud music and yelling with the occasional curse. Passing the gym, Jamie took a turn down a random hallway. Silently hoping that she wouldn't run into any of the skeleton brothers.</p><p>The further she walked down the hallway, the more she could hear two other voices. She quickly stumbled upon two female students arguing. One was a cheerleader, with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail with an obnoxiously large blue bow tied around it and was wearing the school's cheer outfit. While the other looked like one of the few girls that sat at the nerds table.</p><p>"--it back! Give it back!" The nerd begged as she approached the cheerleader. The cheerleader pulled back away from her.</p><p>"Or what?"</p><p>"Or… Just give it back!" Jamie watched as the cheerleader shoved the frail looking nerd back. <em>'Where have I heard her voice before..'</em></p><p>"Are you threatening me, metal mouth?" She accused. "No, I just… Give it back! You can't just steal things from me!" Her plea was almost pitiful that it was slowly making Jamie feel sorry for her.</p><p>It was a different story for the cheerleader, as she only laughed at her and shoved a nail to her chest. "Unfortunately for you my pig-ugly friend, that is exactly what I can do, in fact I can do anything I like in this place. Anything at all." She smirked "Ciao, spotty"</p><p>The cheerleader turned away from the nerd and that's when Jamie finally realized who it was.</p><p>It was Mandy Wiles. The leader of Bullworth's cheer team and one of the biggest narcissistic bitches Jamie's ever come to know. Jamie had unfortunately met her when she was leaving Slims room at 3am. Once the two had made eye contact, Mandy was absolutely sure that Jamie was checking her out.</p><p>When in reality, Jamie couldn't see anything past the length of her arm since she wasn't wearing her contacts or glasses. And had at first thought Mandy was one of the male students. And since then, Jamie would notice Mandy attached to Slims arm as they walked around school. Acting like she was hot shit when she was a complete and utter nuisance to Jamie's life.</p><p>As Mandy started to walk toward where Jamie stood, she realized that Jamie had been watching and turned to stare at them with a glare. "I see you, undressing me with your eyes. Sicko."</p><p>Jamie couldn't help but scoff and watch as she left. "You wish." Just as Jamie turned to look at the nerd Mandy was harassing, she blinked in surprise to find the girl right in front of her. "Please, will you help me?" Now that she was closer, Jamie realized that she was a lot taller than what Jamie had thought.</p><p>Her bangs were long enough that it almost touched the ends of her aqua blue cateye glasses that certainly did not complement her face. Acne was scattered across her cheeks and nose and was red enough to make it appear like she had a semi permanent blush. Her brunette hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a purple bow that sat on the top. She wore a green checkered dress that came up to her bust that was held up by straps with a white blouse that had the school's insignia sewn into the left chest pocket with a red tie that was tucked under the dress.</p><p>Jamie really didn't want to get involved with anything that had to deal with Mandy. "Do I have to?"</p><p>"Yes. It's vital. She's stolen my lab notes. Without them I'm going to fail chemistry and I'll never get into med school. Now I won't be able to find the cure for cancer." She threw her arms out in exasperation. "Basically the future of the whole world rests in those notes!" Jamie rubbed at the back of their neck. "What's in it for me?"</p><p>"Well if.." she looked to the floor for a moment before sounding shy and bashful, "if you get them back, I'll, I'll kiss you!" They were taken aback by her answer and took a small step back. "Uhh, that's ok." Jamie's response seemed to make the girl embarrassed, as she watched as her face turned even redder.</p><p>"Ok, but if you don't I'll tell the whole school you're some sad sicko who spies on girls!" She furrowed her brows.</p><p>"Alright, alright!" Jamie threw their hands up defensively, "where's Mandy's locker?"</p><p>
  <em>'I can't believe this. Now a nerd is blackmailing me!'</em>
</p><p>She never would've thought a day like this would happen. But here she is. "Her locker is in the girls bathroom in the second gym." Jamie internally groaned.</p><p><em>'That's on the other side of campus.'</em> With a deep sigh, Jamie mumbled: "of course it's on the other side of school." "What's her locker number?"</p><p>"114." Jamie nodded as she took in the information and looked back up at the girl.</p><p>"one set of lab notes coming up." Jamie turned and left the nerd behind in the hall and exited the building. The door slammed behind her and before she even stepped away from the building, she did a quick scan of the surrounding area before speed walking across campus.</p><p>A few passing students waved at her while the majority ignored her. As she passed the water fountain that stood outside of the main building, Jamie failed to notice the two jocks that were throwing a football back and forth.</p><p>The one who was supposed to catch the ball ended up missing it and caused the ball to fly past his hand and strike her in the head. Jamie stumbled as they clutched the side of their head. Watching the damned oval shaped ball roll back at their feet. "Son of a bitch!"</p><p>She could feel the burning and aching sensation slowly ebb away from the side of her forehead as she rubbed at it. She groaned internally, having a feeling it would be bruised later. Jamie looked over to the two jocks who were currently laughing at her.</p><p>"Holy shit that was awesome! Ya even scored a hit on tha schools faggot."</p><p>Jamie's eye twitched when he said that. It wouldn't be the first time someone called her that. She looked up at the closest jock that had said that and immediately knew who he was.</p><p>It wasn't hard for her to point him out from a crowd. From his hot-headed temper and signature messy short brown hair, to his 6'4ft <em>attitude</em> when he was about the same height as Jamie. Casey Harris. One of the junior football players with a huge ego and an even bigger mouth.</p><p>Jamie glared at him and removed her hand from her head. "I thought football players were supposed to be good at catching. But if the coach is allowing your fumbling ass to play, then I guess they're just letting anyone on tha team." Casey was caught off guard by Jamie's reply.</p><p>But quickly regained his composure. "with how many balls i've heard you've been catching, you should've caught it with ease. Hah!" He and the other jock high fived each other.</p><p>She stared at them with a heavily confused expression. "Tha hell are you talking about?"</p><p>Tweedle-Dee and tweedle-dumbass seemed to find some sort of humor from her question. "Ahh, ok, I get it." He proceeded to thrust his pelvis out at Jamie and grabbed at his crotch, "does that explain it, or do I gotta whip my dick out for ya to understand?"</p><p>The two laughed again when they saw Jamie's shocked face. He added on, "Who knows how many diseases you've caught from those monsters you're fuckin with too." Jamie could feel her face starting to burn from anger that was slowly building up.</p><p>"Monsters? I haven't done anything with anyone." She bit at her tongue and kept her voice steady. Her throat felt tight and sweat was slowly building up on her forehead. She knew what Casey was saying was complete bullshit just to piss her off. But she was more worried about whoever was listening to what they took as truth.</p><p>A few weeks prior, a male student was assaulted on campus after being found in the same bed with another male student. And the school refused to acknowledge it and swept it under the rug.</p><p>So Jamie had every reason to be worried about what he was saying or else she'd be next. From the corner of her eye, she could see that a few students had stopped what they were doing and was watching the argument roll out.</p><p>A few of them were whispering amongst themselves, and Jamie had a good idea on what it was about.<em> 'I need to get him to shut the hell up before my reputation is back in the dirt.'</em></p><p>Casey scoffed and grinned once he saw more students watching. "yeah, right. We've all heard about your little sessions with the monsters and underclassmen. And how you'd charge them $20 an hour! "</p><p>
  <em>'Okay now that's definitely a lie. I'd totally charge way more than that.' </em>
</p><p>The building crowd murmurs to themselves and Jamie gulps. She had to somehow turn this around onto him. After a moment of thinking, an idea finally popped into her head. She relaxed her posture and gave Casey a lopsided grin. Trying to look as carefree as possible. "Are you just saying this cuz I called you out on being a shitty football player? Or are you just projecting your own problems onto me because you refuse to help yourself?"</p><p>A dozen or so eyes looked back to Casey. Who seemed to have stalled with his mouth open.</p><p>Jamie continued. "Am I right? Seems like you've got nothin else to say." Now it was Casey's turn to feel his face burn with embarrassment.</p><p>"Gotta say," Jamie sucked on her teeth, "you offering to whip your dick out to me and then accusing me of messing around with guys definitely does not help your case at all, friend."</p><p>Casey stared at her with furrowed brows, and a reddening expression. He took his eyes off of Jamie and glanced around the crowd. Noticing all the new eyes staring right back at him. For a moment, it looked like he was done talking and was about to start walking towards her until the second jock came up and put a hand on Casey's shoulder.</p><p>Another junior football player named Tobias Whitefield. His almost white blonde hair and equally pale skin sometimes made it difficult to look at him. He was in her english class and was always causing some kinda trouble to the point it stopped being funny by the 3rd day of knowing him.</p><p>"I know that the school's monster fucker didn't try coming for America's top football player on the best team!" Tobias yelled, making sure that the crowd heard him.</p><p>He wrapped an arm around Casey's shoulder and squeezed. From that act alone, he seemed to gain back whatever composure he had lost. Jamie scoffed and looked at Tobias, "don't be mad cuz you ain't gettin' any tail. And "America's top football team"? No, sweetie. Y'all dont even touch the top 100's."</p><p>That seemed to strike a nerve with Tobias. Tobias was now glaring at her when Casey rushed forward, "now yer just asking to get beat!" Without skipping a beat, Jamie shifted her body and pulled her foot back and kicked the football towards Casey with all her power.</p><p>Time seemed to slow as the ball flew right past Tobias and towards Casey, giving Jamie a clear view of what was about to happen. Now, what she meant to do was to kick it and scare him off and put an end to the fight. But she wasn't planning on actually hitting him directly in the nose with the hard ass ball. She felt her heart momentarily drop once the ball connected to his nose.</p><p>Even from where she stood she could hear the 'pop' coming from his nose. A second after the ball touched-down on his face, he let out a scream as he cupped his possibly broken nose.</p><p>The crowd had mixed reactions of either jumping in surprise from Casey's scream, or yelling in excitement. He opened his eyes and glared at Jamie with nothing but pure rage.</p><p>"You're Dead!"</p><p>
  <em>'Time to go!' </em>
</p><p>As soon as Casey took a step towards her, she had already turned and bolted around the main building and out towards the football field. Football players were practicing strategies and the cheerleaders were going over their routines while many other students sat along the bleachers talking amongst themselves.</p><p>But most of their attention turned onto Jamie being chased by a ferocious bloody jock. Her heart thrummed in her chest and her lungs and legs were slowly starting to burn with each step.</p><p>She glanced behind her and instantly turned back once she saw how fast Casey was catching up. It was even more terrifying when she saw blood running down his chin from his nose.</p><p>She briefly thought of the scene from<em> 'The Sandlot'</em>, where the beast was chasing Benny throughout the town and couldn't help but compare the scene to her situation.</p><p>Jamie was so focused on getting away from a raging and bloody Casey, that she didn't notice the two skeletons she had been avoiding earlier watching her from afar with a confused and amused expression.</p><p>Casey yelled, "Why ya runnin' faggot? To pussy to fight me?!" She felt another twinge of anger spike in her soul when he repeated the same slur.</p><p>She looked around for anything that would get him off her tail. After a moment, her eyes finally caught sight of the school's garden towards the edge of campus. For a moment, Jamie didn't even want to make a run for the gated garden until she felt Casey's fingers brush against her bun and felt a few of her locks loosen. Right then, her mind was made up after feeling another rush of adrenaline course through her veins.</p><p>Without warning, she quickly changed directions and headed towards the lush gardens. Her sudden change made Casey stumble and fall behind quickly. He cursed loudly before pushing himself back onto his feet.</p><p>The closer Jamie got to the garden, she didn't realize just how tall the fence was until she was about 50ft from it. The gate was about a foot or two taller than her and was absolutely covered with thick thorns that wrapped around the chain link fence.</p><p>Taking one last glance behind her, just seeing him closing the distance between them made her readily accept the sacrifice of her hands.</p><p>
  <em>'This is.. definitely not gonna hurt. Not at all.' </em>
</p><p>She tried to convince herself. Finally approaching the gate, she lodged her foot into one of the openings and wrapped her fingers in the gate and pulled herself up.</p><p>The moment she added her weight, she felt the thorns painfully dig into her skin, popping through the thin layer and allowing blood to seep through. Jamie winced and grinded her teeth as she climbed up the fence. Casey ended up catching up and grabbed at her ankle before pulling downwards.</p><p>"You ain't getting away that easy!" Jamie hissed in pain as the thorns ripped into her skin even more. Without thinking, she reared back one foot and straight up donkey kicked Casey in the nose, knocking him back on his ass.</p><p>At this point her hands felt like they were on fire from the sudden weight change. With one more pull up, she finally reached the top of the fence and threw a leg over the top. Glancing down at Casey who was currently cupping his nose and getting back up.</p><p>
  <em> 'He can't just stay down, can't he?'</em>
</p><p>Casey kicked at the fence as Jamie brought her other leg over and dropped down in the garden.</p><p>Landing in a bed of vibrant purple bed of Asters. Jamie let out a "oof" when she landed and fell down in the soil. A few of the petals from the poor flowers flew up and glided around the air before settling down in her locks.</p><p>She groaned as her ankles ache from the drop. As she didn't prepare for the drop and had mistook the distance between the ground and the top of the fence to be shorter.</p><p>Finally, Jamie had a moment to breathe before Casey gripped at the chain fence. He breathlessly growled, "You're.. so dead once I get my hands on you!" He was just about to start climbing it before he suddenly stopped as he looked over Jamie. She watched as his face suddenly paled at whatever was behind her, and took off back towards the school building.</p><p>Jamie weakly grinned and shouted, "That's right, you better run bitch!" She couldn't help it. Leaning back, she propped her arms out behind her and leaned her head back and stared at the sky as she caught her breath.</p><p>For a moment she felt fine, besides the burning in her chest. <em>'Well that was exciting.'</em> Sighing, she rolled her head and groaned as her neck popped in different areas with quick but sharp releases of pressure. Jamie took notice of the fact that her hair had come undone from its bun during the fall and hung in front of her face.</p><p>She picked out a few of the loose petals that tangled around her locks. Grunting, Jamie pushed herself up onto her knees and was about to get up, when suddenly a wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks.</p><p>She dry heaved for a few seconds but luckily nothing came up as her body shivered for a moment and felt the world starting to spin. She took several deep breaths to try and settle the sickening feeling. but noticed her vision began to darken around the corners of her eyes. Her vision darkened for a moment before she found herself on her back laying in the dirt with her hair splaying around her head.</p><p>
  <em> 'Guess I'll just lay here for awhile.' </em>
</p><p>Closing her eyes, she focused on her breathing to try and soothe both the nausea and headache that pulsed at the back of her skull. A few seconds after she had closed her eyes, the light and warmth of the sun suddenly disappeared and was replaced with darkness and a slight chill.</p><p>"GET UP."</p><p>She knew that voice, it was Edge! Jamie peeked through her eyelashes and met an intimidating stare from the spikey skeleton.</p><p>Which was nothing new, since it seemed like he was always glaring hatefully at everything and everyone. "Oh hey Edge. Didn't expect to see you here." She slowly pushed herself up and turned around to face him. He continued to stare at her with crossed arms and a sneered mouth.</p><p>Jamie was surprised to see him without the school vest and have his sleeves rolled up to his elbows with the top 3 buttons of his shirt undone.</p><p>
  <em>'His arms are a lot thicker than I thought.' </em>
</p><p>He was.. very.. very, attractive at the moment. Especially with how the sun glowed behind him, and Jamie didn't exactly know how to feel about it. She tilted her head at him, wondering why he was still glaring at her.</p><p>"what's up Edge?" Edge sighed and cleared his throat rather aggressively before looking at her and the patch of destroyed flowers beneath her. She followed his gaze and finally realized why he seemed extra pissy, she was laying in a bed full of Aster flowers with a good bit crushed beneath her.</p><p>She looked back up at him slowly with a nervous grin. "Uh… sorry. I can replant them if you'd like?" She offered. Somehow he seemed to glare harder at her. "NO. I WANT YOU OUT OF THE GARDEN!"</p><p>"Right, right. Um.. mind helping me up?" She held out her hand to him, to which he only scoffed at. Instead of grabbing her hand like a decent and normal monster, he reached behind and grabbed the back of her button up. Similar to how a mother cat would carry her young.</p><p>With ease he pulled her up and roughly dropped her to her feet. She winced as her ankles twinged with a sharp pain at the sudden drop. She had to bite at her lip to keep from crying. "T-thanks." While she was busy trying to shift her weight from ankle to ankle, Edge stared at her.</p><p>This would be the first time he had seen her with her hair down and he finally realized just how long her locks were. He gazed at how her dreadlocks perfectly framed her face and the flower petals in her hair complemented her skin tone and seemed to make her features pop out even more. He finally took notice of the dirt that was now stained on her clothes with an unreadable look.</p><p>He stated the obvious, "YOU'RE FILTHY." Jamie let out a dry and soft laugh. "Trust me Edge, I know."</p><p>"WHY?"</p><p>"For funsies of course." She dryly answered as she rubbed off any extra dirt that was left on her ass. Edge didn't seem to appreciate her sarcasm and growled in his throat.</p><p>"NO, YOU MISERABLE HUMAN. I MEAN, WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?" She looked up at him, and Edge did not like the sudden warmth he felt in his chest when their eyes met.</p><p>"S' a free country?"</p><p>He scoffed, "NOW YOU AND I BOTH KNOW NOTHING'S FREE IN THIS COUNTRY." Jamie clicked her tongue.</p><p>"Got me there." She limped towards the exit and could just feel Edge staring at her from behind. She sighed, "What is it Edge?"</p><p>"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" He repeated. "Maybe because I like flowers?" She offered. "STOP LYING!" Jamie could tell he was getting impatient with her excuses. And honestly she was starting to get annoyed by his repeated question.</p><p>But she couldn't help it, it was fun and a rare treat to annoy him. She held her hands up in a surrendering motion.</p><p>"Alright, alright, you got me. I actually wanted to fulfill my dreams of being a simple minded worm and wanted to roll around in dirt to receive energy from the earth."</p><p>Edge stomped his foot and uncrossed his arms. "UGH, YOU'RE JUST LIKE MY USELESS BROTHER! ALWAYS LYING AND AVOIDING MY QUESTIONS!" Jamie giggled and waved him off.</p><p>"Don't get your bones in a twist, I'm leaving anyways." He scoffed at her, "YOU MUST'VE FAILED YOUR ANATOMY CLASS, BECAUSE BONES DO NOT TWIST." He quickly added, "AND I'M COMING WITH YOU."</p><p>"Yeah, yea-- wait what?" Edge had disappeared by the time she turned to look back at where he was standing. He suddenly reappeared from the door of the glass greenhouse that stood in the middle of the garden.</p><p>He fixed his uniform and had a jacket placed across his arm. He approached her and looked down at her for a second. "IT LOOKS LIKE YOU SHIT YOURSELF."</p><p>"Wait- really, where?" She tried to look over her shoulder at her ass but failed to see the dirt stain. Edge 'tsked as he watched her trying to find the humongous brown stain that covered the bottom of her ass.</p><p>He threw his jacket over her head as he walked ahead of her. "WRAP THAT AROUND YOU. I REFUSE TO BE SEEN WITH SOMEONE WHO APPEARS THAT THEY'VE SOILED THEMSELVES." Jamie blinked as she pulled the jacket off of her head.</p><p>From the time she's known him, she has never ever seen him willingly offer something of his to another soul. Hell, he didn't even offer his brother anything of his while they're living in the dorms.</p><p>So having his jacket laid on top of her head was sending her red flags. "Uhm.. thanks." Wrapping the sleeves around her waist, she followed behind Edge with a limp. The walk back to the dorms was quiet and somewhat stressful.</p><p>But luckily it seemed that the more she walked, the less her ankles burned and felt normal. Without thinking, she clasped her hands together and quietly hissed as she felt her palms burning from where the thorns had tore into the flesh.</p><p>Looking down at her dirty hands, she could now see fresh blood coming up past the thin layer of dirt from the numerous holes that now marked her poor skin. With her luck and experience, if she were to go to the nurse she'd probably just get a bag of ice and get told to lay down for 30 minutes.</p><p>
  <em> 'I think I have some bandages in my room.' </em>
</p><p>While she was staring down at her hands, she didn't notice that Edge had stopped walking, causing her to run into his back. Jamie looked up to the back of his skull with a raised brow.</p><p>"Everything good, Edge?" She could see him staring off into the distance with a hardened look before suddenly turning to her. "I'M ONLY GOING TO DO THIS ONCE, YOU SHOULD FEEL HONORED!" He yelled as he quickly removed his gloves.</p><p>"The hell are you talking abo--" her voice died as he swept up her injured hands in a firm grasp. She gritted her teeth and her face morphed into a look of discomfort as his hard thumb dug into her palms.</p><p>He glanced around to see if anyone else was around before he performed any kind of magic. Since the school heavily restricted the use of magic on campus.</p><p>Satisfied that there were no other humans or monsters around, he looked down at Jamie's face and loosened his grip. Not by much, but just to a secured hold to lessen the pressure. "NOW HOLD STILL." He ordered.</p><p>Jamie was going to ask him what he was doing, but watched in curiosity as Edge's hardened face contorted into a look of determination. She glanced back down to their intertwined hands and was half tempted to make a joke about him holding her hands.</p><p>But before she could, a sudden tingling sensation started to creep onto her palms. Making her mind completely stall. At first she wanted to pull away from the sudden sensation but Edge kept a firm grip on the back of her hands.</p><p>Jamie watched in childish amazement as a deep green glow of magic slowly grew from a hardly noticeable gleam, to an almost intense neon from his hands. The tingling sensation disappeared and was replaced with a comfortable warmth that seemed to spread across her hand.</p><p>It felt similar to sitting near a fireplace on a cold winter night or an embrace from someone dear. Just a warmth that was so full of love and acceptance that it could melt even the coldest of things. Jamie stared at the magic emitting from his hands and watched in fascination as the magic seemed to grow along their hands.</p><p>Before it was just settled to her palms, but now it was slowly growing and moving up to her forearms. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but compare it to a vine growing and wrapping around her arm and found it ironic.</p><p>She must've zoned out for a moment, since Edge had grunted and pulled his hands away from her. She looked up at his face and saw small balls of red translucent sweat that dotted his forehead. For a moment, he looked like he might've fainted. "You- you okay Edge? You're lookin a little--"</p><p>"I'M FINE." He interrupted as he straightened his back and returned to his usual hardened look. Jamie stared at him with an obvious look of 'you can't fool me', which he of course ignored as he pulled on his gloves. "I'D ADVISE YOU TO HEAD TO YOUR DORM AND CHANGE BEFORE ATTENDING YOUR NEXT CLASS." He fixed his shirt, turned on his heel, and left her behind. Jamie watched as he disappeared off in the distance before she looked down at her hands with mixed feelings.</p><p>Don't get her wrong, she was grateful for him healing her, She just had a feeling that she now owed him a favour for helping her. Shaking her thoughts away, she traced her fingers over her once damaged hands in complete awe.</p><p>"Whoa.."</p><p>her hands were no longer bleeding and all traces of where the thorns had torn into her skin were gone. The only thing left behind were small, white scars that were barely even noticeable.</p><p>She realized that she had judged him too quickly. Sure he was still as prickly as a cactus, but behind closed doors he was probably a kind and somewhat caring monster. Maybe more on the side of tough love, but caring nonetheless.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>By the time she reached the dorms, her last class would already be starting and if she came in late, Coach would make her run laps the gym for the rest of class.</p><p>
  <em>'Maybe it'll be okay if I skipped just one class.'</em>
</p><p>Speaking of class, if she was quick, she could probably get the nerds notebook from Mandy's locker before she returned from practice.</p><p>She just needed to avoid being caught by a wandering teacher or security guard. Jamie rushed through the quiet main hall and skipped up the stairs, not really caring how the aged stairs seemed to shake and groan with each stomp.</p><p>She slammed her door behind her and quickly undone the knot she had tied in Edges jacket and opened her closet. She grabbed the first set of slacks she saw and reached into the bottom drawer to retrieve another clean shirt.</p><p>She stripped herself free of her stained and slightly ripped uniform and pulled on her new pants. She blinked in surprise when she felt just how tight the pants had become around her calves and thighs. "Ah shit." Jamie groaned and had to shuffle and jump to pull up the slacks before successfully buttoning them.</p><p>At least she was gaining a lot more muscle than she ever had with Blue's help. But sadly, her once baggy and comfortable clothing was slowly becoming tighter and tighter with each passing week to the point it was borderline uncomfortable. She made a note in the back of her head to go by the school's office sometime today to request a new set of uniforms before she moved the wrong way and risked the possibility of ripping her pants.</p><p>The same goes for her shirt, as her sleeves were almost bursting at the seams from her developed muscles. She definitely wasn't in the slightest bit disappointed that her chest hadn't grown any.</p><p>Not at all.</p><p>Before she left her room, she looked over at Edge's jacket and debated if to bring it or not.</p><p>
  <em> 'I can't use my jacket since it doesn't have a hood. If I get caught, I could at least hide my face with Edge's jacket.' </em>
</p><p>Nodding to herself, she pulled and zipped it up around her as she left. Heading out the dorms was easy since the majority of the boys were at class or practice.</p><p>Now she just had to make it to the second gym without being seen. Jamie went around the main building and kept close to the walls to keep out of the sunlight. After speed walking half way across campus, she was admittedly, a little winded.</p><p>Making it to the outside of the second gym, She pulled open the entrance doors and walked down the hall until she reached the gym doors. Before she entered, she placed her ear against the door and listened for any noise. Since the second gym was only really used by the gymnastics and cheerleading team.</p><p>Not hearing anything from the other side, Jamie slowly pushed on the bar and cringed when the door squealed like it hadn't been greased in decades. She stood in the doorway for a moment and listened if the squeal had gained any attention. When she didn't hear any footsteps coming through the empty halls, she stepped inside the gym and carefully closed the door.</p><p>The second gym wasn't as big as the main gym, but it was still a pretty good size. On the right side of the gym, thick blue padding covered the floor along with multiple sets of handlebars, small trampolines, and spring boards.</p><p>Towards the left of the room was a hallway that led to the locker rooms with bleachers that stood on either side of the hall. She made her way towards the locker room and pushed open the women's room door. She glanced around and looked for Mandy's locker. "114, 114, 114…" she repeated. After looking past many steel lockers, she finally found Mandy's.</p><p>Jamie clicked her tongue once she saw a master lock hooked on the door. Jamie twisted the lock three times to the right, restarting the code, before slowly turning the dial left.</p><p>She held her ear close to the lock as she waited to hear the click of the first lock becoming undone. Her heart jumped in excitement when she heard the lovely sound of a click.</p><p>Without wasting another second, she twisted the knob back to the right and listened again.</p><p>
  <em>'36...15…' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Click!</em>
</p><p>
  <em> '...26!'</em>
</p><p>Jamie took off the lock and opened the door. Inside was the nerd's notebook, perfume bottles and makeup, and a set of the girl's uniform. Grabbing the notebook, she was just about to close and lock Mandy's locker back but stalled when she heard the gym's door squeal open.</p><p>
  <em> 'Oh no.'</em>
</p><p>Jamie could feel a cold sweat starting to appear on the back of her neck. Without thinking, she reached back into Mandy's locker and grabbed her school skirt before rushing over to the bathroom stalls. She locked the door behind her and stood close to the back of the stall.</p><p>A moment later she heard a group of footsteps and mocking laughter approaching the locker room.</p><p>"Can't believe that little prick thinks he's in charge, when I was assigned captain!" It was Mandy.</p><p>Another girl spoke up, "c'mon Mandy, you have to admit, he definitely knows what he's doing." Mandy scoffed, "but to call me out in front of everyone and tell me that I'm "falling behind" when I've been on this team for years with 3 championships on my belt!"</p><p>She heard a few lockers slam shut and a couple of the girls sighing. "Yes Mandy we know. But there's no point in bitching about it when you know Coach wouldn't allow him to become captain anyways."</p><p>"Maybe the coach is just allowing him to stay on for a while to make the school look more accepting?"</p><p>Another girl added. Jamie stood on top of the toilet lid when she heard footsteps passing by the bathroom.</p><p>She kept her breathing light and held onto the skirt and notebook tightly in her hands as she listened in the conversation.</p><p>"Coach only allowed the bastard in because his older brother or something, is high up in position with the government."</p><p><em> 'I need to get out of here.'</em> She thought hard for a moment on how she was going to escape, she looked over at her clenched hand and saw the skirt and instantly had an idea. She tucked the skirt and notebook under her chin as she undone her belt and slowly pulled off her slacks.</p><p>"I heard you and Slim got together. How's that been going?" Jamie paused. She didn't need to see Mandy to know that she was smirking. "Amazing," She sighed dreamily. "I never thought a monster, much less a skeleton, could ever make me feel as satisfied as he does."</p><p>While Jamie cringed in disgust and physically gagged, a few of the girls giggled. "Careful Mandy, you and I both know about his reputation around here."</p><p>"He wouldn't cheat on me. He said so himself!" Jamie couldn't help the smirk that pulled on her lips.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh honey, you just don't know.'</em>
</p><p>"He told me that we were<em> "soul compatible"</em> or something like that, and said that he'd never go behind my back."</p><p>A few of the girls 'coo'd' at Mandy and said something about how romantic Slim was. It took all of Jamie's willpower to not start laughing at their naivety about the monster.</p><p>After a while, the locker room became somewhat quiet. Besides the random conversation here and there, she could hear the shuffling of shoes and zippers being unzipped.</p><p>Stepping down from the toilet, she stepped into the skirt and wanted to groan. The skirt was almost too small and struggled to fit over her thighs. She laid her head against the door and groaned internally.</p><p>For a moment, she thought the fabric might've ripped if she forcefully pulled it over her thighs. By some miracle, she was able to get the skirt to slide past her thighs but felt how short it was on her.</p><p>The hem rested right at the middle of her thighs and did nothing to hide her physique. It looked like she was wearing one of those bodycon skirts that her mother forbade Jamie from wearing when she was 14, claiming that she'd look like a cheap slut that was "asking for it."</p><p>Ah, memories.</p><p>Folding her slacks, she tucked them in the band of the skirt behind her back and pulled the hood of Edge's jacket up over her head, tucking her dreadlocks inside the jacket. She slowly unlocked the door and quietly stepped out of the stall. She could still hear the girls changing and talking amongst themselves in low mumbles.</p><p>If she was quick, she could probably get out without being noticed. She left the bathroom and walked through the locker room, as she passed the team, she could see a few of the girls glancing over at her but didn't say anything. Just as she was about to step out of the room, Mandy had opened her locker. "Where the hell is my skirt?!"</p><p>Jamie practically skipped out of there and sped walked out to the gym. "Phew." She finally had a moment to breath without being watched by weird skeletons and cheerleader bitches.</p><p>"EXCUSE ME."</p><p>
  <em>'ARE YOU KIDDING ME--'</em>
</p><p>Jamie almost started sprinting when she heard Blacks voice behind her. Instead of turning around or stopping, she just kept walking towards the exit.</p><p>"HELLO? DID YOU NOT HEAR ME YOU INSOLENT HUMAN?!" he yelled. "GIVE ME YOUR NAME SO I CAN REPORT YOU FOR DRESS CODE,"</p><p>By gods did she want to turn around and yell back at him, but she didn't even want to know what Slim would do to her if she even raised her voice in the slightest towards Black. Reaching the doors, she shoved them open with enough force that it slammed against the painted brick wall. Luckily Black didn't follow her outside.</p><p>As she walked down the hall, she couldn't help but pull out the nerds notebook and open the first page. By doing so, she learned that the nerd's name was actually Beatrice Trudeau. And that she was a complete brainiac when it came to science and math. Since most of the pages had either intense math or science equations, most of which Jamie couldn't even comprehend. But she definitely wasn't the best when it came to spelling.</p><p>Jamie was so intrigued by Beatrice's written theories, and half finished ideas that she didn't notice the arm she had bumped into. Not bothering to look away from the book, she gave a quiet halfhearted "sorry" as she kept walking. She didn't realize she had bumped into Slim, who was walking towards the second gym.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Slims P.O.V.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Slim watched as the mysterious female student walked out of the building. He was just on his way to wait for Black to get done with practice when he noticed the student. Something about the unknown female student made him stop in his tracks.</p><p>Maybe it was because he saw them wearing Edge's almost prized and beloved jacket on them that made him stop. But because of that, he wasn't able to recognize the students smell like he could with everyone else. All he could smell was Edge and the slight smell of perfume that Mandy wore.</p><p>
  <em>'Did Edge finally get a girlfriend? Is she on the cheer team?' </em>
</p><p>If that was true then Slim would be completely surprised and even develop a sense of respect for them. Since the monster has the personality of a ticking bomb that was surrounded by a burning lake of fire.</p><p>But if she wasn't taken by Edge, then Slim could potentially have another untouched side piece. Strangely enough, the thought of Jamie popped into his skull and felt a sick grin stretch onto his face.</p><p>
  <em>'It's been awhile since I've personally met with my pet. I should cash in one of my favors, shake things up.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'10:46 p.m.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jamie huffed as she stood on the pedals of her bike as she cycled from work to Bullworth. She could feel small beads of sweat dripping down her jaw and could feel herself regretting the decision to go to Niles dorm.</p><p>Before she had left work, she had texted Nile to let her know that she was leaving and would be back at school soon.</p><p>But of course, just as Jamie was about to take off, her boss needed her to mop the floors before he closed down. The old bastard sprained his ankle a few days prior and practically made Jamie's life a living hell.</p><p>At least he was paying her a little bit more because of all the extra work she'd been doing. Just as she saw the lights of the academy, her phone started ringing from her back pocket.</p><p>Luckily she had her headphones on and all she had to do was click a button on the cord to answer the call. The line connected. "Hello?"</p><p>"Hey Jamie," it was Nile. "Where ya at?" She tried keeping her breathing under control so it didn't seem like she was suffering from exhaustion.</p><p>"I'm uh- I'm almost to school. I can see the lamps at the front gate." Jamie could hear Nile shuffling around her room and the sound of a window being pushed open.</p><p>"You might wanna try to find another way in. The gate is closed and security is already waiting outside."</p><p>"What? What time is it?"</p><p>"It's 10:56." Well there went the easy way in. Jamie couldn't help but groan in dismay and felt a little bad for making Nile wait so long.</p><p>"Alright I'll try to find another way in. Sorry to keep you waiting, I know you're probably tired." Right on que, she could hear Nile yawning away from the receiver.</p><p>"Oh no- no it's okay. I'm the one that asked you to come over so late, so if anything I should be apologizing to you." Passing the front gate, Jamie made her way to the student parking lot towards the back of the school.</p><p>"It's fine, I'm heading to the parking lot and I'll find a way in. I'll text you once I get inside."</p><p>"Okay, be careful. Bye!" The phone disconnected and was silent for a moment before it resumed playing 'Bam Bam' by Sister Nancy. She stopped next to a bike rack and locked her bike to the stand before turning towards the school.</p><p>
  <em>'I can either: go to the back of the school and come in through the observatory, climb over the fence, or sneak past an unguarded gate.' </em>
</p><p>Coming in through the observatory was a lot easier than the other options, but it took a much longer time to reach the dorms. Climbing the fence was risky but quick, same goes for sneaking past the guards. She pulled on her locks in frustration before jogging towards the back of the school.</p><p>Thank gods she's built up a good bit of stamina from weightlifting, or else she would've been crouched over gasping for air. Reaching the back of the school, she continued jogging until she found the bearded up entrance to the observatory.</p><p>She cursed,<em> 'none of them said anything about the doors being boarded in!' </em></p><p>She figured that there must've been another way in. All of the windows on the bottom floor were also boarded up, which canceled the idea of smashing a brick through the glass. Backing up till she stood in the middle of the street, she looked over the building before it finally clicked.</p><p>On the sides of the observatory were old and deteriorating brick wall that could be used by her to reach the second floor window. Jamie couldn't help but let out a quiet "yes!" Before approaching the broken wall on the right that came up right to her chest.</p><p>She tested how sturdy the half broken wall was before she pushed herself up onto it. "Whoa.." her breath hitched as one of the bricks that she had her hand on started wobbling out of place. She stilled for a moment before standing and looking up to the second window above her.</p><p>To reach the window she'd have to jump from the wall, to the rain gutter that did not look all that supportive. She shook her arms free of nervousness and readied herself for the jump.</p><p>But obviously she can't have a simple moment to herself. Because the moment her hand touched the gutter, from the corner of her eyes she noticed one, floating crimson orb staring right down at her. At that moment, Jamie had two different instincts screaming at her at the same time.</p><p>One way saying to latch onto the rain gutter in front of her, and the other was saying to run. Unfortunately, she clearly didn't have the luxury to think it through and missed grabbing the gutter by a hair. She could feel her stomach drop as gravity was quickly bringing her back to the ground. "HOLY SHI--"</p><p>A flash of white shot out of the darkness of the window and grabbed tightly onto her wrist. Jamie heard a distinct pop coming from her wrist, but was more focused on not falling a few feet onto her face.</p><p>She looked up at the white porcelain hand that was wrapped around her now reddening left hand. Tracing up the hand, she met the blood red orb that had an intense glow and was shrunken down to a small pinprick. The two stared at each other in an awkward silence. "Uh.." The mysterious red eye must've caught on to the current almost awkward atmosphere, because a moment later, the eye spoke.</p><p>"... how's it hanging?"</p><p>Jamie blinked as she slowly processed the guttural voice. "... Axe..?"</p><p>The orb grew just the tiniest bit when she said his name.</p><p>"Jamie?" He said as he finally poked his skull out of the darkness. Now maybe if she wasn't hanging out of a window, she would've greeted him warmly.</p><p>"H-hey Axe, mind p-pulling me in?" She couldn't help but stutter. He jumped, "oh, right right."</p><p>Slowly, he pulled her up to the window and wrapped his free hand around her waist as he pulled her in. "Thanks." She said as her feet touched the floor. Axe only nodded as he stared at anywhere but her.</p><p>She saw how he was no longer in his school uniform. Instead he wore a pair of black basketball shorts, a white baggy shirt that had questionable red stains on it, and a dull blue jacket that had some staining around the sleeves with a fur trim around the hood. It honestly looked extremely comfortable.</p><p>Jamie could feel her cheeks and ears warming up from his closeness and prolonged touch, as he still hadn't removed his hand from her wrist and waist. She brought her free hand and gently tapped on his, "you can let go now, Axe." There was a moment delay in his reaction, but he slowly unwrapped his hands from her.</p><p>"... Sorry." She waved him off, "no worries, I mean you just stopped me from falling a few feet. So I should be thanking you." He stared at his dirty untied shoelaces.</p><p>"Em' guessin' ya didn't make it to the gate in time?" She nodded, "almost did, I was just too slow this time." She chuckled, hoping that she could get him to relax a little since he looked as stiff as a board.</p><p>"how do I get out of here?" He opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it and motioned for her to follow him with his hand as he started to walk off.</p><p>As they walked, she glanced around the ominous building and noticed that the majority of the ceiling was nothing but glass, allowing the light from the moon to seep in and flood the first floor in light. Planets of the solar system hung from thick ropes from the ceiling and they even seemed to sparkle some from the moon.</p><p>"Watch yer step." Axe suddenly said as he took a step down the staircase. Jamie grabbed onto the railing and noticed old maps of the star systems, glass cabinets that held fossils from various dinosaurs, and a smell section towards the back that had diagrams on the human anatomy. It finally occurred to Jamie that Axe had been just chilling in this abandoned building for who knows how long.</p><p>"What were you doing here?" She questioned, looking at the back of his head. He didn't reply until they reached the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>"I come 'ere every now an then. To get away from all the noise." "Noise?" He nodded, "I got more sensitivity with hearin' than the others."</p><p>
  <em> 'His head.' </em>
</p><p>That made another thought run through her mind. Something that she's always been curious about him and Sweets. "If.. You don't mind, how did you and Sweets end up here?"</p><p>Axe's eye seemed to shrink a tad when she asked and the air felt like it was starting to chill. She felt like she was staring into the eye of a starving shark that smelt fresh blood. Jamie nervously looked away from his gaze.</p><p>"N-never mind. Forget I asked." After what felt like hours, he finally spoke again.</p><p>"It was jus, wrong place at tha wrong time." He slowly explained, "Sweets got blamed fer somethin' he didn't do and I took up fer em."</p><p>She got the hint that he wasn't going to go into detail, so she didn't bother pushing him. "How bout you?" She looked back at him, "Me?" He nodded, "s' only fair."</p><p>
  <em>'He's right, I can't just ask him something so personal and not be expected to share in return.' </em>
</p><p>Jamie scratched at her head as she thought of <em>which</em> story she was going to hint at. "Uhm, well." She coughed, "my mom never really had time for me when I was growin' up. Too busy with work I guess." <em>Liar</em>. "So I used to constantly run away from home or cause some sort of trouble so she'd notice me."</p><p>She could taste the shame that came from her past heavy on her tongue. She hated bringing up past memories, but Axe said something else that surprised her.</p><p>"I get that. When me an Sweets were younger, I was usually left alone to raise Sweets while our older brother worked. And whenever Sweets went ta sleep, I'd sneak out tha house and sit up on tha roof and count all da stars I could see till tha sun came up. Back then, Sweets was all the company I had since the humans around us were terrified of monsters. So it got pretty quiet when he was asleep."</p><p>She stared at him with widened eyes while he looked back at her with a gentle and understanding gaze. That was the most Jamie had heard him speak and she felt the room slowly return to the warmth it originally had and her face relaxed as she smiled kindly at him.</p><p>"Guess we were both some lonely kids, huh?" His eyelight had grown back into its usual size and the intensity wasn't as harsh as it was before. "Yeah. Guess we were." He simply said, but his voice held so many emotions. It made him realize that there actually was someone with a similar background and they finally understood a part of him and could relate.</p><p>"Hey," Jamie started, "if you ever need to talk to someone, I can lend you a ear. I may not be the best with advice, but maybe we can give each other company so we don't feel so alone anymore."</p><p>It took axe a moment to fully process what she had said, once he did, a playful smirk formed on his mouth. And Jamie quickly realized what she had said.</p><p>She panicked "I didn't mean how that sounded, I just meant as--"</p><p>He cut her off with a chuckle. "Don't worry, I know ya didn't. Just wanted ta mess wit ya." She couldn't help but laugh along with him.</p><p>Axe watched as Jamie's face contorted into a look of relaxed contentment. It was such a new expression for Axe to witness since he had always seen Jamie with a blank and guarded stare. So being able to witness Jamie letting down their walls for just a second, was soul warming to him. It wasn't everyday when a monster, much less a human, would feel relaxed around him since he wasn't the most kindest looking thing.</p><p>He heard a light chim echo through the observatory and realized it was Jamie's phone as they pulled it out their back pocket. It was a text from Nile.</p><p>
  <em> Nile: "hey, did you get in?" </em>
</p><p>Jamie quickly typed back:</p><p>
  <em>Me: "yeah, sorry! Got caught up at the observatory. Be there soon!"</em>
</p><p>She tucked her phone back away and looked over at Axe, who was staring at her curiously.</p><p>"The school is just straight ahead from here right?" He nodded, "I'll come wit you. S' easy ta get turned around when it's dark out."</p><p>Axe pushed and held open the door for Jamie as she walked out.</p><p>"Thank you." She didn't notice the look Axe gave her as she passed him. He released a quiet 'hm' and followed after her. In the distance, she could hear the singing of crickets and the gentle chirping of a bat passing by, and a few fallen brown leaves crunched beneath hers and Axe's feet.</p><p>Maybe 10 minutes of silent walking, Jamie could see the boys dormitories. She glanced over towards the girls dorms and could see a few rooms with their lights on. "Ya meetin' wit someone?" Axe suddenly asked. She glanced over her shoulder. "What gave it away?" He tucked his hands into his shorts pockets. "Yer phone went off earlier, and yer wantin' ta head to the girls dorms."</p><p>She rubbed at the back of her neck nervously. "Are you gonna report me?" He looked at her with a raised brow, "ya really think the schools gonna listen to a deranged monster? Don't worry, I ain't a snitch. If yer just tryna get some ass then by all means. Ain't any of my business." Jamie looked up at him with a small smile.</p><p>"No, no, I'm just meeting up with a friend to help them with an assignment." He raised an eyebrow at her. "An assignment? At almost midnight?" "I know it sounds.. strange, but it's really just for our science class." She explained.</p><p>Axe slowly nodded his head but didn't look convinced in the slightest. "Uh huh. Do ya even know how ta get inside?"</p><p>"She said to text her once I got close." He slowly grinned, "Well," he started. "Have fun with your "assignment"." He turned and headed towards the boys dormitories.</p><p>"Remember ta pull out, don't need to get the poor girl pregnant."</p><p>She gaped at him and felt her cheeks burning. She yelled, "we're not doing anything like that!"</p><p>She could hear him laughing in the distance as she turned and rushed off towards the girls dormitories.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Me: Hey, I'm outside! </em>
</p><p>Jamie looked around the side of the dorms as she waited for Nile to text back.</p><p>
  <em>Ding! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nile: I'm coming down, meet me at the front doors!"</em>
</p><p>She made her way towards the front of the building and waited. She couldn't help but fix her clothes and smell herself to make sure she didn't stink.</p><p>Luckily she had changed out of her work clothes before she left so she didn't smell like a walking pizza. She wore her old beige coat with a loose fitting long sleeved shirt underneath, and a pair of black joggers with white chunky Fila shoes.</p><p>She twisted at one of her dreadlocks absentmindedly as she waited. <em>'I should probably take these out. It's been a few months since I put them in.'</em></p><p>A moment later, Jamie watched as the front door to the girls dormitories slowly open, and Niles head popped out. She smiled when she saw Jamie outside.</p><p>"Hey!" She motioned for her to come inside. Jamie jogged to the door and slowly closed the door behind her. Nile put a polished finger up to her lips, grabbed Jamie's hand, and led her upstairs.</p><p>Jamie felt her cheeks warming from the contact and took in the girls dorm with awe. The hall floor was decorated with a light pink rug that stretched all the way down the main hallway, the walls didn't have a greasy look to them like the boy's did, there wasn't any random sheets of paper scattered around the floor or erotic art hanging up on the bulletin boards. And the stairs didn't creak and wail as they climbed up.</p><p>She almost wished she had said that she was a female. Then maybe she wouldn't have to worry about a terrifying roach or a cooking rat named Remy appearing on her bed. At the end of the second floor, they finally stopped at Niles dorm.</p><p>She opened the door and went inside with Jamie following. As soon as Nile had opened her door, Jamie got a face full of that same lemony scent that she smelt on her earlier in class. Inside, she first noticed the many sets of fake vines that hung up on one side of her walls with white Christmas lights intertwining with the vine.</p><p>On the other side, she had many different posters of various artists with a few records hanging up by thumbtacks. Her bed was tucked into the corner of the room with a colorful homemade quilt laid out on top. Above the quilt, her bed was decorated with a fluffy white blanket with small and large stuffed animals sitting neatly next to her pillows.</p><p>At the foot of her bed was a light brown desk with a circular handheld mirror, a stack of intimidating thick books, a lamp, a stereo that was currently playing <em>'kiss me more'</em> By Doja Cat ft. SZA, and a rolling chair that had a brown cardigan hanging on the back. Jamie couldn't help but feel impressed, with a twinge of jealousy. <em>'I… really need to decorate my room.'</em></p><p>Jamie stood awkwardly by the door as Nile opened her backpack and pulled out the worksheet from earlier. She noticed how Jamie still hadn't moved away from the door, "you can sit down, you don't gotta keep standing there."</p><p>"Oh, right, right. Uhm," she moved over and barely sat down on the bed. Holding most of her weight on her legs. Nile hummed along to the lyrics as she took a seat next to Jamie. "Okay," she started.</p><p>"Where did we leave off?" Jamie grabbed her paper and looked over it before pointing towards a half answered question. "There." As Jamie explained the first question, she slowly became more relaxed the more they talked. Just before Jamie could move onto the next question, Nile stopped her. "Oh, by the way, are you going to the Halloween party?"</p><p>Jamie looked up at Nile with a confused glance.</p><p>"Halloween party? I haven't heard about a party." Probably because most of the time she had her headphones on. Nile got up from the bed, reached into a drawer on her desk before pulling out a brightly colored orange paper with bold black letters.</p><p>She handed Jamie the paper, "Derby Harrington is hosting a halloween party at his house at midnight." Jamie looked over the flyer, "where does he live?" "It's not far from here. Maybe a 30 minute drive out of town." She chewed at her lip.</p><p>"I don't have a costume." Nile gasped, "perfect, I don't either! We can go together. There's a Halloween store in town that's been up all month. We can go this weekend, if you want?" Jamie thought it over for a moment, "um, sure. But I don't have a vehicle."</p><p>"I do! Just let me know if you're gonna be able to make it."</p><p>Jamie wasn't surprised that Nile owned a car. But she was glad that Nile wasn't a complete snob like most of the other preps, and was actually kind to most students.</p><p>Another 30 minutes went by with Jamie and Nile talking about different subjects and finishing the science worksheet. Once Jamie had seen it was close to 1am, she got up and stretched. "I should probably get back, need to have some time to sleep before class starts." Nile almost looked surprised before she looked at her phone.</p><p>"Oh wow, time flies when you're having fun. Thank you for helping me, I know you're probably exhausted."</p><p>Jamie grinned, "glad I could help, let me know if you ever need help with science." She reached for the door, but Nile stopped her.</p><p>"Wait, can I uh- ask you something?" she said. Jamie glanced back behind her.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>Nile opened her mouth and hesitated before asking "are you gay?"</p><p>Jamie blinked at her. "Huh?"</p><p>Nile saw the confusion on Jamie's face before she quickly said, "I'm only asking because- I heard Casey and a few of his friends saying how you were offering to suck his…" she whispered, "p-penis.. for a few dollars."</p><p>If she wasnt so serious, Jamie would've started cackling from Niles' almost childish hesitance from saying the word "penis" and the act of a certain service.</p><p>Jamie groaned and rubbed her face. "No, no, no. It was actually the other way around but now I know that he's the one spreading rumors. And plus I'd charge way more than just a few dollars."</p><p>Great, now she had to be even more paranoid to make sure she doesn't get hate crimed in the middle of school. "Did they say anything else?" Nile thought for a moment "yeah, he said that you've messed around with a lot of the monsters in the dorms, and that you caught a disease from it. Is that true?"</p><p>"No." She looked relieved. "Oh good, I'd feel terrible if you did end up with a terrible STD." Jamie looked at her "you think I sleep with monsters?" "I mean, if you do I don't judge! I mean to be honest some of them are attrac--"</p><p>"Nile.." Jamie sighed, "I haven't slept with anyone." She blinked "So.."</p><p>"Yes, Casey was lying. And tomorrow when I see him, I'm going to shove my foot so far up his ass that he'll taste the dog shit I stepped in."</p><p>A notification made her phone go off, causing Jamie to realize what time it was.</p><p>
  <em>12:57 a.m.</em>
</p><p>"I better get going, I need to get at least some sleep before dealing with Casey tomorrow." Nile looked surprised. "Is it already that late?" She nodded before getting up from the bed with Nile following behind. "I hope I was able to help you better understand the subject."</p><p>"Oh yes! You explained it so much better than Ms. Savage did." Jamie couldn't help but feel a sense of pride swell up in her chest.</p><p>"If you have any other questions, just text me and I'll try to answer the best I can." Nile nodded as Jamie reached for the door knob, but stalled when she heard footsteps approaching Niles door.</p><p>"Miss Monroe, are you still up?" It was Mrs. Mumphrey, the one who was in charge of watching after all the female students.</p><p>Both of them froze. Jamie slowly backed away from the door and Nile looked around for a new way for Jamie to escape. "Y-yeah! Give me a second." Nile approached the door while Jamie fiddled with her window. Mrs. Mumphrey twisted on the doorknob but luckily Nile had locked it earlier when Jamie first came in. "You know that all students are supposed to be asleep by 11:30 and it is well over midnight." Mrs. Mumphry said.</p><p>"Yes ma'am, I was just finishing up my homework before class!"</p><p>Jamie pushed open the window and looked at how far the drop was. She couldn't open the window all the way since a tree stood in the way and stopped it from being halfway open.</p><p>
  <em> 'That's gotta be a fire hazard.' </em>
</p><p>Luckily, she was able to squeeze her shoulders past the opening and grabbed onto a sturdy branch. She pulled her top half through and pulled one leg through. She could hear the door knob starting to twist as the supervisor was now trying to get in.</p><p>"What's all that noise?" She asked before gasping. "Did you sneak a boy in?"</p><p>"T-there's no one in here!" Nile stuttered, looking over at Jamie with a panicked expression that was basically telling her to hurry up and get the hell out. Jamie finally found a good spot on the tree that she could balance herself on.</p><p>Just as she was moving her other leg outside, the door to Niles room opened, and Jamie felt a pair of hands push onto her back. For a moment, gravity seemed to grab a hold of her once again.</p><p>But luckily she was able to grab onto another branch and caught herself before her body connected to the ground. She released a shaky breath as she clung onto the tree for dear life.</p><p>
  <em> 'Hope me falling out of windows doesn't become a recurring theme.' </em>
</p><p>She took one last glance up at Niles window and could now see a new shadow. One of them was getting larger as they got closer to the window. Looking down at her feet, she dug her toes into the bark and latched onto a lower branch.</p><p>Luckily she had hidden on the other side of the tree so Mrs. Mumphrey didn't see her.</p><p>She continued this pattern until her feet touched down onto the grass. Sadly, her once creasless shoes now had deep lines running through the tip. She sighed and started making her way back to the boys dorms. As she walked, she picked out the small sticks and leaves that had tucked themselves in her hair. Once she reached the dorms, she made her way up to her room.</p><p>Before she opened her door, she noticed that Sans seemed to be awake since she could see his light on under the door. Jamie guessed that he was a night owl and it would explain why he always seemed to fall asleep during class and sometimes lunch. Pulling out her key, she unlocked her room and gently shut the door behind her.</p><p>Picking out a random shirt and shorts, she tucked herself into bed and just stared at the ceiling until she felt herself slowly drift off to sleep. Who know's what tomorrow has in store.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*in the garden*</p><p>Jamie: ah, what a beautiful sunny day.</p><p>Jamie: oh my god, what happened to the sun?</p><p>*opens eyes and gasps*</p><p>Edge: easy white chocolate. I wouldn't want you to melt.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>